This is Crazy
by Princess Blaziken
Summary: Jessica expected this summer to be boring. She didn't expect eleven characters from Hetalia to come in her world because England messed up a spell! Now she has to help them out until England can reverse the spell that brought them there... whenever that may be!
1. Chapter 1

**First Hetalia fic ever so please don't kill me if I get anything wrong! I own nothing other then my OC's! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 1: An Odd Meeting

**~At the World Meeting in Italy~**

This years World Meeting was like any others. Everyone was arguing, fighting and doing something other then making progress. Germany had yelled at everyone once before and that had quieted them down for a few minutes, but not long enough to do anything. England sighed in annoyance as America threw out ridiculous idea's. He returned to the book he had hidden under the table. It was a new spell book he had been dying to get his hands on. It contained transformation and transportation spells.

"Onhonhonhon~ Look's like the black sheep snuck something into the meeting." A familiar voice rang out. Before England could respond the book in his hands was ripped out. "Eh? !" England shouted out before glaring at the man standing next to him. "How can you read this? It's not in any language I know." France said and held the book up to the light. "Y-You bloody frog! Give that back! It's a rare spell book that your mind couldn't even comprehend!" England shouted and lunged for the book. France step-sided the attack and England fell to the floor.

"You honestly expect me to believe that nonsense you talk about called magic? Or what about you're little friend, what was it? 'Flying Mint Bunny', I believe?" France laughed. England's thick eyebrows knit together in anger as he glared at France. He had just stepped over the line. France could make fun of England, but _not_ his friends. England stood up, his fist clenched at his sides. He began to chant under his breath, a magic circle appearing at his feet to help with the spell. He realized he just used a spell he read from his book and had no idea what it did. He didn't stop, knowing if he did there was a chance the magic already put in the spell would blow up. Everyone was quiet as the light coming from England's magic circle intensified.

England finished the chanting and the light of the magic circle under feet extended to the rest of the room. A few people cried out in shock. There was a sound, like a knife cutting through a piece of paper.

England suddenly felt like he was falling. Everything around him was a blur of color's.

He screamed.

**~Elsewhere~**

Jessica's P.o.V.

I chewed the my bottom lip slightly, not wanting to draw blood. It was the last class of the day and after it I would be out for summer vacation. I had study hall as my last period of the day. Normally it would just fly right by but today it seemed Father Time was taunting me by making today go super slow. I had read the book in my backpack completely and didn't want to start over again, none of my friends were in this class, and my iPod was dead. My eyes flickered to the clock to see I had five minutes to go. After this summer would be one last year of school.

"So, what are you guys planning on doing over the summer?" One of the girls at my table asked. The other girls at my table threw something out. It became quiet for a moment and I looked up from my feet to see they were staring at me, expecting me to join the conversation. "O-oh! Um. I'm probably just going to hang out at my house this summer 'cause my dad's over in Asia." I said. It was the truth. My dad was a pretty famous architect so he got called on for a lot of build project's in and out of the continent and country. I didn't mind. It had been the same since I was born and I loved him a lot and he trusted me to never do anything and run things by him before I did them.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the school erupted in chaos. Luckily the library was right next to the school door's and I had cleaned my locker in advance and put all my stuff in my backpack, which was at my feet, so I was good. I walked out of the school with the few prepared in advanced kids and began to walk down sidewalk, headed home. I lived right on the edge of town but I like the long walk. And I knew I would be joined in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1.

"AUSTRIA!" A voice screamed behind me and I was tackled to the ground by a hug. I was having the life squeezed out of me by my best friend, Natalie. She was a strange girl that was pretty cool in my opinion and good at drawing. Her dirty blonde hair was streaked with black and purple and she wore a black t-shirt, a vest with silver studs, black ripped-up skinny jeans and sneakers she made so they had Nyan Cat on them. She is strange like that. She called me 'Austria' a lot because she insisted the glasses I wore made me look like the Austrian man from our favorite anime Hetalia, even though that was the only thing I had in common with him.

"Nat. Get off Jess." A voice behind us said. Nat got off me and I was helped up by my other friend Gwen. Gwen was very boyish and purposely made herself look like a boy. She had short spiky black hair and scarlet eyes, which were kind of creepy. She wore Capri's, red sneakers and a football jersey in the school's colors, orange and black, because she was on the football team and the first girl in the history of the school district to join the team. She was taller then most of the girls at our school, she was even taller then some of the boys. Despite that, she was only sixteen while me and Nat were seventeen.

"I am not Austria!" I shouted at Nat. Nat shrugged her shoulders and searched in her backpack for a moment, pulling out a Mr. Goodbar for me and a sucker for Gwen. Nat sold candy at lunch and sports games and considering we were VIPs' Nat gave us freebie's sometimes. "Will this make you forgive me, Austria?" Nat asked and waved the candy bar under my nose tauntingly. "…Yes." I admitted and snatched the candy bar away. Nat pulled out a bag of jellybeans for herself and we talked as we walked and ate.

"Well, my summer's going to be the same as most. Hanging out with you guys, going to the water park, getting used to the quietness of my house." I explained and leaned on Gwen. She smiled and nudged me off her easily. "You poor thing." Her voice was dripping with false sympathy. "Dad gave me a part-time job at the gun shop so I'll be working there from five in the morning to twelve in the afternoon."

"What kind of gun shop open's that early?" Nat questioned. "My dad's." Gwen said and pointed to a big building we were passing, which just so happened to be Gwen's dad's shop. He owned a huge store that sold guns, camo jackets and pants, hunting licenses and anything else that had to do with guns or hunting. "Well, I am going to be taking online art classes and learn to draw anime and manga." Nat said. It was Nat's dream to be an anime or manga artist. That was the one thing we all had in common. We all loved anime and manga, and our favorite was undoubtedly Hetalia.

Nat and Gwen broke away from me and walked to their houses on the other side of town. After a ten more minute's I made it back to my house. Mansion was more like it. It was big enough for fifteen people including my dad and me. We had never used guestrooms and such. It was big, but lonely. I walked toward the door on the cobblestone path and stopped for moment. I blinked repeatedly, I thought I saw a flash of light, but it was probably just my glasses. I began walking again when I heard something that sounded like screaming. I looked around and it got louder. _'Is something wrong with me?'_ I thought and held my hand to my forehead. I got and idea and looked up just in time to see something falling just before it hit me and we both feel to the ground.

England's P.o.V.

I tried to open my eyes to see where I was at least but the wind stung my eyes and made them tear up. I would have never guessed the spell did this! The screaming far behind me made it clear I wasn't alone. _'Great. I won't die a lonely death!'_ I thought sarcastically. I could fell myself fall faster the closer I came to earth.

I prepared for the sound of my bone cracking and the pain of hitting earth but it never came. I hit something that was slightly soft but hard. I must have blacked out for a moment because when I regained my thoughts I remembered what happened with no problem. I was on top of something. I groaned in pain. All of my muscles ached and I was out of energy in more ways then one. I felt something soft on the side head. I brought my hand to it and heard a loud gasp.

I opened my eyes slightly and looked up. I noticed three things then. One, I was on top of girl. She had curly red hair and blue eyes with glasses. Two, my head was in her cleavage. Three, my hand was on one of her breast.

Jessica's P.o.V.

I honestly didn't know what was more shocking. The fact this guy had fallen from the sky, the fact he looked and was dressed just like England from Hetalia or he had somehow, by some tiny sliver of chance, landed with his face in my cleavage. When he had landed on me I had fallen back on the ground with him. I had groaned in pain from the sudden attack. I propped my elbows up and looked down at him, to see the position we were in.

I blushed madly. _'How, by some tiny sliver of chance, did this happen? !'_ I thought. I gripped his shoulders and tried to push him over but he was dang heavy and I was pretty weak. After a few more tries I gave up. "What am I gonna do?" I asked aloud. The guy on me moaned and did something unexpected. He moved one of his hands up and put it on my left breast. I gasped loudly and felt a ton of blush rise to my face. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. I had to stifle a gasp. His eyes were a vibrant green, just like England's!

His eyes widened in realization and we just stared at each other for a moment, frozen. "Uh…" I began trying to find something to say. That seemed to knock something into him because he got of me immediately and stood up. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to do that or hurt you! P-Please for give me!" He stuttered and held his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up. "I-It's okay, I guess. Uhm…" I said. I wasn't really sure what to say or where to begin.

"Ah, yes, how rude of me not to introduce myself to a lady. My name is England. And you are?" He said politely. I was honestly in shock. He acted like England perfectly, it was creepy. "I-I'm J-Jessica… And there is no way you're England from Hetalia so stop playing with me, you cosplayer!" I shouted. I just wanted to know why the heck he fell from seemingly no where onto me but this guy was creeping me out with the England act. He looked at me like I was crazy. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? ! I'm no bloody cosplayer, I don't even know what that is! Nor do I know what 'Hetalia' is!"

I froze for a moment. "Y-You're trying to tell me you're the actual personification of the country England?" I asked him. He nodded. I hated to admit it, but I believe him. I just felt like it was the truth. Plus, who else could some fall from without getting hurt unless magic was involved. "Eh, sorry for not believing you at first…" I apologized to the British gentlemen. He sighed. "It's quiet alright. If I were in your position I'm sure I wouldn't have believed it at first either. What did you mean 'from Hetalia', anyway?"

'_Oh, great. How am I going to explain this to him?'_ I thought. I opened my mouth to say something when another scream interrupted me. Something fell into the large oak tree right in front of my house and after hitting a few branches fell out, revealing someone in a recognizable blue coat and red pantaloons. "Is that France? !" I shouted in shock. Great, now I had England **and** France on my hands. This'll get interesting real quick. "The bloody frog was sent here too? !" England demanded.

We walked over to France, who had sat up and was holding his head groaning. "Ugh, what happened? We were at the meeting one moment then the next…" He groaned again. "Um, are you okay?" I asked lamely, not sure what else to say. He looked up and gasped. He stood up and glared at England. "You! What did you do, you idiot? !" France shouted at England. England pushed France away and returned the glare. "It's your fault, you git! If you hadn't stolen my spell book and made fun of me I wouldn't have used that spell!" They began arguing back and forth and I wasn't sure whether to consider myself lucky to see this in person or call 911. "G-Guys! C-Calm down!" I said to them. They looked at me for a second then up at the sky. I realized there was _another_ scream. Someone else fell into the tree and fell out. This process was repeated a few more times until we (me, France and England) were positive no one else was going to fall from the sky, into the tree and on the ground.

We helped out the others and I invited them inside, seeing nothing else to do. Sitting in my living room were France, England, Italy, Germany, Japan, America, Canada, China, Russia, Romano and Prussia. Eleven nations from an anime… This was insane. England explained how they ended up here.

"So, how do we get back?" Japan asked. Everyone looked to England, who shrunk back in his chair. "Ah… I don't know…"

"What? ! You mean to tell us you used a spell you didn't know how to reverse? !" Romano shouted at England. "The frog made fun of me and forced my hand! Normally, I practice using a spell and reversing it. But I just threw one out there from how angry I was. I could reverse it, if I had the book." England said. France pulled the book out of his coat and tossed it in England's lap. "Here. Now get to work on getting us back."

Now I had to explain how I knew who they were. I told them about Hetalia, what it was about and such. I showed them one of my manga books and Japan flipped through it. "This is… very accurate. Where did you get this?" He asked and handed the book back to me. "I ordered it online." I said.

We all remained quiet for a moment before someone spoke. "What are we going to do? We don't really have any place to go…" Canada asked. A thought popped into my head. "Well, I can't just kick you out on the streets. You guys can stay here, with me, if you want." I suggested. Germany shook his head. "No. We shouldn't impose-" He began but I cut him off. "You wouldn't be imposing on me. As you can see, my house has more then enough room and I get pretty lonely. I'll run it by my dad, I'm sure he'll be okay with it. You can help me out with chores to pay off your stay here." I suggested.

They all huddled together a moment then broke away. "Alright. We'll stay, but only if your father approves." Germany said. I smiled and nodded. I looked at the clock and saw it was seven already. "You guys must be hungry. I'll make some dinner and then we can work out sleeping arrangements." I began to walk toward the kitchen but France stood in my way. "No, no, no. Since we are the guest I shall make tonight's dinner." France said. "Ve~ I'll help too!" Italy exclaimed and followed France into the kitchen. "I think I might too." England began and started to stand up but he was held back by other nations. "NO!" They shouted. They carried England to the dining room despite his loud and rather rude protest.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the act. I walked out the front door and pulled my cell phone. I pressed to for speed dial and waited for pick up. I picked up in no time. "Yo, baby!" Dad called into the phone. I smiled and rolled my eyes at his silly nature. "You called at a great time! I'm still getting ready for work. What do you need?" He asked. There was a sound in the back ground, I assumed her was putting a shirt on. "Well dad. I have these… friends and they are having some trouble. It's nothing bad, they just need a place to stay. There are eleven of them. Can they stay in the guest rooms?"

"Eleven friends? ! Where did you meet all these people?" He asked. "Summer Gym." I said. I had taken Summer Gym last year for extra credit and met a lot of people so it would be understandable. "Hm… Are they responsible? They won't try do something stupid?" He asked. "Well, some are childish but the responsible ones, which are most of them, will keep them in check." I admitted to him, rubbing the back of my neck.

"…Alright. If you trust them I can be sure they won't cause trouble." He said after a moments thought. I smiled. My dad was pretty cool. He trusted me with a ton of things and I never let him down. But if he came home I would have a hard time explaining why they looked older then me and look like characters from Hetalia (Luckily, he doesn't have a very good memory in with some thing so he didn't remember what show it was). "Thanks dad. Love ya." I spoke into the phone sincerely. "Love ya too, hon! Gotta go now. TO THE BUILDING SITE!" Dad exclaimed over the line and I couldn't help but burst into laughter. It was a running gag with my dad that started a few years ago when I got him a mug for Father's Day.

I hung up just when Canada stuck his head out the door. "Jessica? Dinner's ready…" He said quietly. I smiled at the shy boy. "Thanks."

"Who are you?" I heard Kumajiro, Canada's polar bear, high squeaky voice ask his owner. "I'm Canada." He said to the bear. I couldn't help but giggle. I walked in and nearly gasped at what was set out. France and Italy were definitely better cooks then I could have ever been. After an amazing dinner and cleaning up we set to work on sleeping arrangements. Everyone got there own room but argued about who got which room. After some (a lot) of arguing, Germany shouting at everyone and me threatening to kick them out on the street's we assigned everyone their rooms.

Everyone decided to go to their rooms for the night and I went to mine. I slid into my yellow night gown and slipped into bed. I was aware that in the room to my left was China and in the room to my right was Japan. I sighed. Eleven characters from Hetalia are staying in my house until England found a spell to send them back…

This was crazy… but awesome.

**And that's that. Tell me what you think. Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPER REALLY EARLY UPDATE! HURRAY! Note that I'm using *'s in place of most cuss words that come out of Romano's mouth(just because Romano is, obviously, gonna swear a ****load), fill them in with your imagination. I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 2: Preparing for a long stay

Sadly, I had forgotten to reset my alarm so it blared on at 5:30 in the morning, the time I normally woke up for school. I slammed my hand down on it and tried to resume sleeping, when my phone went off.

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Ooohhh_

_I'm thinking 'What the hell?'_

_All I want is to mess around_

I was so sleepy I didn't recognize the ringtone I set for this caller. "'Ello, this is Jessica-"

"AUSTRIA! WHERE THE EFF BOMB WERE YOU LAST NIGHT? ! You totally missed the awesomeness of Green Day and Foo Fighters!" Nat screamed over the line, full of energy. I held the phone at arms length until I was sure Nat wasn't screaming her head off. "Whoa, Nat. Be quiet, I'm not alone in the house. And what are you… Oh right! I'm so sorry! Something happened at the last minute yesterday and completely distracted me…" I moaned. To celebrate summer vacation, Nat invited us and some of her friends to her mom's house last night to watch recorded live concerts on her flat screen TV and do karaoke.

"What would distract you from Green Day? You knew I had that on my DVR and Green Day's your favorite band." Nat said. I rubbed the back of my neck. Could I tell her about the Hetalia characters? Nat was my best friend and pretty good a keeping secrets. Also, she'd find out one way or another and make a big fuss over it… Yeah, I could.

"Well, Nat. You're probably not gonna believe me but…" I explained what had happened and that the Hetalia characters were doing at my house. There was moment of silence before Nat spoke. "I need some proof." That shocked me. I expected Nat to say it was dream but instead she was willing to believe it if I proved it. "You believe me?" I said in shock. "Not yet. Jess, you've known me long enough to know I believe in supernatural things. And if they really are there my out look on things might be a bit different. Oh! Maybe we can have Gwen meet Romano and-" before Nat could finish another voice spoke up. "Nat, it's probably a joke. There's no way it's possible." Gwen said, obviously annoyed by what Nat was going to say before.

"Anything's possible with Iggy's magic…" I muttered. "Well, we're on our way to see the characters of Hetalia!" Nat announced. "Wait! Don't come over-" I was cut of by a dial tone. I sighed and closed my phone. I got up and rummaged through my dresser before I found something appropriate. Normally, I would just wear mid thigh shorts and a tank top for comfort but with France in my house… I wasn't risking anything. I settled on a white striped blue polo and Capri's.

I walked down stairs surprised to see who was up. Almost everyone was there except France, Romano, England and America. "Uh, hey. Good morning." I said to everyone. They returned the greeting half-heartedly. Everyone looked pretty board. "Some of my friends will be coming over later."

"What?" Prussia asked. "Don't worry, they won't tell anyone about you. But be warned, Nat's a little… weird." I said. Everyone looked at me worriedly except Russia, who had his childish smile. "How about I make breakfast? Does pancakes sound good?" I asked. They all nodded and Canada stood up. "I-I can help if you want…" He suggested, holding Kumajiro in front of him. I smiled and gestured for him to follow me into the kitchen. He got the pans out while I made the mixture. I decided to make coffee for everyone because they seemed pretty tired. Canada and I worked together on making pancakes and he actually gave me a few pointers. He was a really sweet guy. Just as I was pulling down the maple syrup from the cabinet there was a loud sound.

"WE ARE HERE!" I heard Nat shout into the house and I could practically hear Gwen face palm. I ran into the main hall and saw Nat an Gwen walk in the, Nat holding her fist. "Did you try to Falcon Punch my door open?" I demanded. Nat nodded with a look in her eye that made it clear she had an energy drink along the way here. Today, Nat wore a Nyan Cat t-shirt and black jeans while Gwen wore a hunting jacket, green t-shirt and brown cargo pants. Just as I was about to scold her Germany, Russia and Prussia ran in. "Is everything-" Germany began but stopped when he saw Nat and Gwen. Nat's eyes widened and Gwen's jaw hung a little.

"Um, Gwen and Nat, these are-"

"OM-EFFING-G! THEY EXIST!" Nat screamed and glomped Russia. Russia smiled down at Nat, who was trying to squeeze the life out of the large nation. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing. "I don't believe it…" Gwen said. "Neither did I, at first. Gwen, this is Germany, Russia and-" Prussia gave himself an introduction. "I am the awesome Prussia!"

"Yeah, I know. But if you exist that means… Please tell me _he_ didn't get sent here, too." Gwen asked. I knew she was referring to Romano. I smiled sheepishly. I knew just what would happen if Romano and Gwen crossed paths. Gwen was had very little tolerance to swearing and would often scold people who did. She let me and Nat swear because we were her friends and swore rarely, but anyone else she scold, even her own dad. The moment she heard Romano on Hetalia she hated his mouth. If they met it would be constant bickering for sure.

It seemed luck was not on my side today as a sleepy looking Romano with a cup of coffee walked in. "Hey, potato *******. Canada wants you to know foods done, not that I give a ****. Who're the girls?" _'And here comes the scolding'_ I thought as Gwen's fist clenched. "I'm Gwen and this is Natalie. You better clean that mouth of your out before I do it for you, young man. Didn't Spain teach you it's rude to swear in front of women?" Gwen told Romano with her arms crossed. Romano's eyes opened and he glared at Gwen. "What the **** did you just say to me, *****?" They began arguing back and forth and I ushered everyone into the kitchen.

"Can I eat here? I didn't eat at my house." Nat asked with blush on her cheeks. I nodded and we all sat down. Almost everyone was there except Romano (Still fighting with Gwen) and England. The moment I tasted Canada's pancake's I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. "Canada… These are the best pancakes I have ever tasted. You are **amazing**." I said in all honesty. Canada blushed and stuttered a thank you. Soon Romano and Gwen walkedin, a full force verbal war going on between the two. They yelled at each other and a few people were making bets at who would fall out first. It stopped when England walked in. "Can we save the insults for after injury?"

England walked in. Frankly, he didn't look too good. There were bags under his eyes and he was walking like he was stiff. "What happened to you?" I asked. He ran a hand over his face. "I was up all night trying to find a reverse spell…" He sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee, which surprised me. "Sadly, I didn't find one. The spell's in that book were made for a powerful spell caster, they must have assumed the caster would know a reverse spell. That's understandable, since reverse spell's are the first kind of spell anyone in magic learns."

"What the ****? ! You mean to tell us were trapped here? !" Romano shouted, earning another earful of scolding from Gwen. England pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let me finish, you git! I _will_ get us out, I just need to remember a reverse spell powerful enough to overpower the previous spell I used. I'll also experiment with other spell's from the book to see how powerful the spell has to be. It's better to be safe then sorry, anyway." He said.

"How long will that be?" Germany questioned. "I guess it depends. At a minimum, a few weeks." He said. Germany sighed and looked at me. "Are you sure you and your father wouldn't mind?" I nodded. "The longest my dad's ever stay home was a week and a half and this summer was going to be boring anyway. And like I said before, I can't exactly kick eleven Hetalia characters on the streets with no money and no idea where to go." He muttered a thank you and walked to the kitchen with his dirty dish. Soon everyone else finished and took their dishes to the kitchen.

Nat pulled me off to the side while everyone else was distracted by Gwen finally getting fed up with Romano's mouth using her strength to pull Romano over her lap and spank him (that had happened once before with the school quarterback, he couldn't play for a week). "Okay, firstly, I am totally jealous of you. To have something like this happen is every person like me's dream. Secondly, do you really have a plan?"

"What do you mean by plan?" I asked.

"Well, I'm pretty positive they can't wear their uniforms everyday. They'll look like a bunch of cosplayers and it would just be gross." Nat explained. "Good idea. I didn't think that far. Might as well get them some swim trunks and essentials because from the sound of it they're going to be here a long time…" I said. I looked over and saw Germany pull Gwen away from Romano and Romano get pulled away from Gwen. Both had their arms out as if they were reaching to strangle their neck. Everyone else was talking or exploring my home.

I stood up on a chair. "Hey, everyone." I called to get their attention. They kept talking and roaming. "Guys! Listen up!" I shouted. They continued. I looked at Nat and she understood. Nat cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE MOTHER FIRETRUKIN' HECK UP AND LISTEN TO THE REDHEAD!"

They all stopped and looked at Nat. "Thank you." She said with a smile and walked over to Russia. Nat was known for having the loudest voice in school, which is why she often got the job of getting everyone's attention at school assemblies. "Alright… On that note, we have something to be done. Because you can't really wear your uniforms everyday, all day we have to go shopping to get you guys clothes. I'll pay for it because I know a cheap place that sell's good clothes. Gwen, do you think you can go get your van? Because I'm sure everyone won't fit in mine."

Gwenn nodded. "No problem. I'll be right back." With that Gwen walked back home and everyone went to wait outside. I ran upstairs and retrieved my wallet, which had 400 dollars in it. When I told Nat how much I was bringing she looked at me like I was mad. "Are you planning on buying the entire store or something?" I shook my head. "It's better to be safe then sorry." She shrugged and walked over to Prussia.

Soon Gwen pulled her army green mini van into my driveway, next to my silver mini van. Gwen knew where we were going so I didn't worry. In my mini van was Japan, China, Germany, Canada, England and Romano (Just to keep him away from Gwen). Gwen had Nat, Prussia, Russia, America, Italy and France. Soon we were on our way. "So where are we in the world, exactly?" China, who was sitting in the front seat. "America. Ohio to be exact." I said. We made small talk along the way.

Soon we pulled into the parking lot of a large store. Gwen pulled up next to us in a few minutes. As we walked into the store Gwen and I chatted about what had happened in our cars. "Well, Nat managed to keep everyone out of my hair while I drove, except France who was in the front seat. I honestly don't know what creepier. The fact I look like Sebastian or Nat is becoming Russia's best friend." Gwen said, pointing to the back of the group, where Nat was talking with the Russian. "To be honest, that doesn't surprise me." I admitted. I could easily see Nat becoming Russia's friend. Nat always managed to make friends with anyone.

Everyone stood around me in a circle. "To make it less time consuming we'll split up. I'll take England, Italy and Germany. Nat will take Romano, America, Prussia and Russia. And Gwen will take China, Japan, France and Canada. Get at least five outfits, swim trunk's and boxers. Now lets go." We each took our group to the men's section. They managed to find enough clothes, swimming trunks and boxers easily so we left within an hour. We also walked to a nearby convenience store to get tooth brushes, combs, shampoo and stuff like that.

We traded who rode in our car so on the way back I had Prussia, Russia, America, Italy and France but I kept Romano and Gwen kept Nat. France kept making various advances on me, which just annoyed me. "Ma chère, has anyone ever told you your hair looks like fire in sunlight?"

"No, and quit trying to distracting me from driving." I said through clenched teeth. France leaned closer to me and whispered huskily in my ear. "I'm sure it would look just as lovely splashed across my pillow." I could feel his hot breath trickle across my neck. My fingers tightened around the steering wheel and I gasped loudly as I felt something wet on my ear. In the rearview mirror I could see France lick the shell of my ear. _'Don't slap him, keep eyes on the road and hands on the steering wheel. Don't slap him, keep eyes on the road and hands on the steering wheel…'_ I said to myself in my head repeatedly.

My eyes nearly popped outta my head when I felt something warm on my side, _dangerously_ close to my rear. I allowed my eyes to flicker from the road to my side and saw France's hand there. _'DON'T SLAP HIM! DON'T SLAP HIM!'_ I screamed in my mind. I wanted to b*tch slap him _so_ hard and badly right now.

I snapped when he moved his hand under me and groped my butt.

"Hey, America! I'll give you fifty buck if you punch France right now for me!"

"Really?"

"YES, NOW HURRY UP AND DO IT!"

"Wait, wait, wait! GAAAAAH!"

oOoOoOo

When we got back France walked back into the house with a bruised jaw. Everyone asked why but I just handed America the fifty bucks I promised him. Everyone carried their bags up to their room to put them away. "I'll make lunch. How does burgers sound?" Gwen suggested. Me and Nat agreed, seeing everything Nat touched in the kitchen turned to charcoal and I could only make four things.

Nat and I waited in the living room and the other nations joined us. We talked about ourselves and what we normally did. I got along pretty well with Germany, Japan, China and England. Nat was definitely friends with America, Italy, Prussia and Russia. Gwen came in half an hour later, carrying a tray of burgers. After lunch everyone got board.

"Dudette? Don't you have any games we can play?" America asked. "Yeah, hang on a sec." I said. I ran upstairs and pulled my closet open. At the bottom were some games. I walked down stairs to see Nat had broken out my Wii. "Hey, Jess! We're play Super Smash Bros. Brawl! I saved you a controller, play with us!" I nodded and set the games down. "Alright, I have Monopoly Nintendo version, Apples to Apples, Uno and a deck of cards. Play whatever you want but be sure to read the instructions 'cause I don't want arguing." I said and walked over to the Wii.

I was playing against Nat, Prussia and America. Gwen and Nat were taking turns by switching every brawl or so. Right now it was Shiek(me), Sonic(America), Link(Prussia) and Meta Knight(Nat) all against each other. I kept making America mad by doing a chain attack on Sonic. "Stop it!"

"No! Ninja's rule, especially Legend of Zelda one's!"

"TASTE MY AWESOMNESS!" Prussia shouted and moved Link behind Shiek and slashed. I smirked and did a moved that let me drop kick Link, causing him to flay off the stage from having over 250% damage already. "FIGHT ME!" Nat shouted and we teamed up on Sonic. Soon I was back to beating Link when a Smash Ball appeared. It was Prussia who got it and he Tri-Force Slashed Meta Knight off the stage. After that brawl I gave Gwen my control and went over to the people playing Monopoly. Canada, England, Romano, and Germany were playing. From the looks of it Canada was in the lead and Germany was going bankrupt.

"Can I join?" I asked and plopped down between England and Germany. "Sure." Canada said and gave me the correct amount of money and the last board piece, a star.

**~Fifteen Turn Later~**

"WHAT THE ****? ! SHE ONLY STARTED A LITTLE WHILE AGO AND SHE"S BANKRUPT US ALL!" Romano shouted at the top of his lungs. I smirked at the truth. I always had luck when I play Monopoly. I owned all the high paying land that was upgraded completely, taking a huge chunk out of the other's wallets when they landed on my spaces. Romano also kept getting sent to jail and I had three 'get out of jail for free' cards I would trade with him in return for money or a property.

Soon that game ended and others moved around to other games and such. After a lovely dinner (made by China) and cleaning up Nat and Gwen went home (Nat shouting she'd get revenge on Prussia tomorrow and Gwen mumbling about work tomorrow). Everyone went upstairs. Except England. I hadn't noticed but he was sitting on the couch with his nose buried in his spell book.

I frowned slightly and walked into the kitchen. I looked through my cabinets for a moment before finding what I was looking for. I knew what I was doing, it was something I had done for my dad when he had nights surrounded by paper work. I walked back into the living room within a few minutes, carry two cups of earl grey tea.

I set one down in front of England and sat right next to him, holding my cup. England looked up for a moment at me then the tea. "Ah. Thanks, love." He said and took a sip from the mug, not minding the temperature of the tea. "Don't mention it. I do this for my dad sometimes. You're not going to stay up all night reading that again, are you?" I asked, my cheeks a light pink from England calling me 'love'. "Well, everyone is counting on me to get us back and I can't let them down." He said. I frowned. "Well, do it during the day. You won't be able to do magic if you're tired, or anything really."

"I know. I'm not a child." England said and glared at me slightly. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back. I took sips from my tea. Just as I was about to finish England spoke up. "…Thanks for caring, love." He said, which caused me to smile. "You're welcome, England." I said and walked up the stairs back to my room. The foots steps behind me made it clear England was coming up, too. I walked into my room, took a short shower, slipped into my nightgown and collapsed on my bed, falling into a deep dreamless sleep…

**IT IS DONE! Or as Prussia would say, 'THE AWESOME CHAPTER TWO IS DONE!' I noticed even though I'm American I call England 'England' even though in the anime he's called Britain. Weird-ish. Tell me what you think! Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm probably gonna update this story a LOT because it's easy to think about what comes next and I just like to type it :D. NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 3: Chores

Jessica's P.o.V.

"This is the list we will use to determine who does what for the week. We will rotate positions clockwise because it'll be easier to follow. If you get a job you don't like suck it up and deal with it. If you don't do it you will be sleeping on the back deck for the night or I will call Gwen to kick your butt, depends on who it is and/or what I feel like. Understood?"

I spoke in front of the countries next to the big white board my dad used for math sometime. On it was a list of chores with names beside it. It would be used to sort who did what so there was no arguing. It was agreed that anyone would cook beside me (can hardly cook) and England (obvious reasons). Today I handled the dishes, England sweeps and mops the floors, Prussia takes out the trash, Canada dusts, France cleans the hot tub (yes, I own a hot tub), America cleans the basement, Italy and Romano take care of the garden, Germany sorts the mail, Russia cleans the windows, China does the laundry and Japan puts away the laundry. Everyone had a job so it was even.

"Now, let's get to work. The quicker we are done the better." I said. Everyone agreed and walked out of the room to complete their task.

Third Person P.o.V.

**Italy and Romano**

The two Italian brothers walked out to the small garden. Italy skipped while Romano stalked actually. The garden was nothing impressive, mainly flowers with the exception of a tomato plant and apple tree. Italy grabbed a nearby watering can and walked over to a hose. "C'mon brother! Let's water the garden!" Italy cried happily. "Sure. Whatever. I don't give a ****." Romano muttered and picked up another nearby watering can.

They filled the cans up to the brim and began to water the flowers. Most of them were snapdragons, resurrection lilies, roses, petunias, sunflowers and lavender. Italy skipped off someplace while Romano watered the few remaining plants. The last plant he watered was the tomato plant. It was already bearing juicy, ripe red tomatoes that looked perfect. Romano's stomach growled loudly and he licked his lip. He looked back to the house and saw no one. Well, France and Russia were out there but France was distracted by something in the hot tub and Russia was wiping windows down. _'No one will miss one little tomato.'_ He thought to himself as he reached his hand out. He plucked off one of the fruits and brought it to his lips. He opened his mouth to take a big bite out of the fruit…

"BROTHER! Look at me~!" Italy's shout scared Romano so much he crushed the tomato in his hand, causing the juice to squirt all over his beige t-shirt. "Damn it, Italy! Look what you made me do, ******! Where are you? !" Romano demanded. He saw Italy hanging upside down on the lowest branch of the apple tree. Romano walked up to Italy and punched him in the gut, causing Italy to fall from the tree. Romano stalked back to the house while Italy ran after him.

**France and Russia**

France pulled the cover off the hot tube with a huff. It was obvious Jessica had given him this job on purpose because inside was yellow scum. "I don't want to do this, but I don't want my butt kicked by a girl version of Germany either…" France muttered. He sighed and picked up the bucket beside him. At least Jessica had been kind enough to give him the proper cleaning supplies.

He jumped in the waterless tube and pushed the sleeve's of his button-down up, it was the same color as his coat. "How can a hot tube collect this much scum?" He demeaned to no one in particular. He was down on his knee's scrubbing away at the grim with a sponge. "I have no idea. All I know is it happed." France looked around for the source of the voice until he looked up. He forgot the hot tube was right under the kitchen window, where Jessica was. France stood up to look in the window and saw Jessica's back to him while she washed the dishes.

"Onhonhohnhon~ Ma cheri, did you chose to do the dishes today because you knew I would be here?" France asked. He stared at Jessica's body appreciatively. No pair of Levi jeans or a blue and green tie-dye t-shirt could hide a women's figure from France's keen eye. Jessica might be young but she had a rather curvy figure, and France liked that. "I will come out there and slap you." Jessica said. France licked his lips. _'A feisty one…'_

Before France could even make a perverted remark a shadow crossed over him. He looked up and had to restrain a yelp. "H-Hello, R-Russia. I-Is there s-something you n-need?" France shivered under the gaze of the large nation. "It is my job to clean the windows." He said with his childish smile. France nodded and got on his knee's again to scrub as Russia stood on the edge of the tub to wash the window. He couldn't help but think of how easy it would be for Russia to stomp on him in this situation. He listened as Russia and Jessica talked. "You grow very pretty sunflowers in your garden, Jessica."

"Thank you, Russia. My mother likes sunflowers so I grow them for her. You may have one if you like." Jessica offered. _'Why is she not afraid?'_ France thought. "Da. Thank you, Jessica." Russia said and left for the next window. "So, ma cheri, like I was saying before-"

"France, unless you are going to tell me the hot tub is cleaned I suggest you shut your mouth before I call Gwen." France hung his head in rejection as he continued scrubbing. Once he was done he walked into the house, looking for something else to do.

**Prussia**

"This is a totally _un_-awesome job…" Prussia muttered as he dragged two trash bags out to the shiny can. He had to walk all over the house to pick up trash bins and such. He shoved the two bags in the can and slammed the lid. He began to walk back to the door when a familiar voice screamed out. "SUPER SURPRISE NINJA ATTACK!"

Nat jumped from the bushes in front of Jessica's house and onto Prussia. They tumbled for a minute before Prussia was lying on his back in the grass with Nat sitting on his stomach. Nat stood up and began dancing around the large oak tree in Jessica's front yard. "Yes! I scared Prussia~! That makes me the queen of awesome~!" Nat sang badly as she danced with her hands in the air. Prussia couldn't help but laugh. Nat was definitely strange, with her clothes and way she acted but that just made her more awesome to Prussia.

"It will take more then that to take down the king of AWESOME!" Prussia shouted and struck a pose. Nat glared at him then pointed her finger at him like Phoenix Wright. "Then I declare WAR!" Prussia copied the pose. "OBJECTION! How can you wage war if you are not a country?" They remained in that pose for a few minutes before one spoke up. "…I admit defeat. But don't think this is the end!" Prussia smiled and walked up to Nat and began to give her a noogie. "Hey, watch the hair albino." Nat said.

Prussia let her go when they heard a loud voice. "DUDES! Get over here!" America shouted. They walked over to him and saw the iron doors that lead down to the basement were open. "Come on!" America said and signaled for them to follow. They followed him down and Prussia gasped. "Whoa… this place is awesome!"

The basement was a huge room with expensive looking couches, a flat screen TV, a pole table, a bar area and a huge collection of movie and video games. "How could Jessica not tell us about this place?" Alfred asked. He had already finished cleaning, which was easy. But this place was too cool, so he had to share it. "Oh, that's because it's her dad's." Nat said.

"What do you mean 'her dads'?" Prussia asked.

"This is Jessica's Dad's room, or as we like to call it, 'the Man Cave'. He does business down here and stuff. He also watches football and play video games, we don't come down here during that time because he's got super scary video games like Silent Hill and that other stuff. He spends almost all of football season down here with my dad, Gwen's dad and other relatives of Jessica's. We also hang out with him down here but only if he lets us. It's pretty cool." Nat said.

"So, Jessica's dad is pretty cool?" America asked. Nat nodded. "Yeah. He's pretty awesome. He's done some cool things in the past and is really mellow and modest. He's kind of like a guy you would read about in a book."

"So we can't stay down here and hang out?" America asked, his shoulders slumping. "Unless you want he to kick you're a**. Gwen might be strong, but Jessica shows her anger when releasing it. And it's scary. She also doesn't know her limits so… It ain't pretty."

"So we should get out of here now?" America asked.

"Yup." With that they ran outside.

**Germany**

Germany sat in the living room as he sorted the mail. Canada was in there to but Germany was oblivious to the nation. Jessica had told him what to keep and what to shred. Magazine addressed to Jessica, keep. An ad for a phone company, shred. One piece of mail caught his eye. It was a thick yellow envelop addressed to Jason Ceil. It was the thickest letter by far, two centimeters maybe. It seemed to be from out of the country because the return address was to some one in London.

This made Germany curious. He put it in the keep pile but found himself glancing at it now and again. "Are you okay, Germany?" Germany jumped when a blonde boy touched his shoulder. "What? Ahem, yes, I'm alright America." Germany said to the nation, who held a look of shock and disappointment. "I'm Canada." He corrected. "Ah, yes. Sorry Canada." Germany apologized to Canada, who walked away with his shoulders slumped to continue dusting.

**China and Japan**

Japan and China talked in the laundry room while they waited. China had already washed the clothes and dried them and Japan was folding them neatly. China decided to stay and keep his younger brother company while he work, which didn't bother Japan at all. Their conversation about tea was interrupted when a certain Frenchman walked in the room. "Bonjour China and Japan!" France greeted the eastern countries.

"Hello France. What do you need?" China asked France. France waved his hand. "I do not need a reason to visit my friends. But if you must know, I finished my job early and needed something to do." France said. They both looked at France skeptically, knowing something was up. They shared the same thoughts. _'Something is not right here…'_ Japan continued folding clothes and setting them in a pile while China watched. He was about to stack the last piece of clothing on the pile when he noticed something. The last piece he put on top was gone. And Japan had just the idea who took it.

He looked over at France, who now had his hands shoved in his jeans pockets. Japan held his hand out to France. "Give them back. Now." Japan said. "What are you talking about?" France asked with an innocent voice and look on his face. "You know what I am talking about France, now give them back." Japan said. France kept that innocent look and Japan sighed. He then got an idea. "You know, I wonder what would happen if I told Jessica _those_ went missing while you were in here?"

France eyes widened at the threat. A terrible image flashed in his head. Gwen holding Russia's pipe and pickax one moment and him in a closed casket the next. He gulped and dug in his pocket. He shoved lacy blue boy shorts in Japan's hand, which Japan put back on the pile with the last set of clothing. "Please don't tell Jessica." France begged. Japan just continued working with China snickering at France. France walked out of the room, flustered.

**England**

England wiped sweat out of his caterpillar eyebrows as he rubbed at the tiles with the mop. The last room he had to do was the kitchen and he would admit that sweeping and mopping the floors was hard. This house had three floors not counting the attic and basement. Sweeping was easy. Mopping, not so much. He gritted his teeth as water got all over his bare feet _again_. He was half way done when he pushed the mop into a pair of feet.

"Hang on. I'll move as soon as I put these dishes up." England looked up to see Jessica stacking plate on the top shelf of the cupboard. She managed to pushed them in with the tips of her fingers and walked over to the doorway. England nodded ad continued scrubbing. "So, how do you like things?" Jessica asked.

"What do you mean?"

"In my world. How do you like it so far?" She clarified. "Well, you're definitely more polite then most American's. Albeit, Natalie's a bit strange and Gwen's a bit scary but you're all rather nice. You're world doesn't seem to be that much different from ours except for, well, us. Me, China, Russia and everyone else." England admitted. Jessica nodded and twirled a lock of hair between he fingers. "Yeah…"

She seemed to be lost in thought. As England put the mop back in the bucket he saw her eyes were glazed over. "Something on your mind, love?" Jessica jerked her head slightly as she was brought out of her thoughts. "Huh? ! Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just… thinking."

"About what?" England asked. Jessica sighed. "Well, if you came here and in my world are from an anime and manga does that mean other anime's and manga's have a world of their own, too? My mind tends to think like that when I'm board…" Jessica admitted. "Hm, that's a good question, but I'd rather not find out the answer." England laughed. Jessica joined in. "I don't know. I think it'd be cool to see Sebastian kick Grell's butt." (Jessica, Gwen and Nat are also big Kuroshitsuji fans)

England wiped the corner of his so tears wouldn't escape. "Well, that's an adventure for you, love. I'll take nice cup of tea, a good book and my friends any day." England poured the dirty water down the drain and put the mop in a nearby closet. "England, can I ask you something kind of… personal?" Jessica asked.

"I suppose so, love." Jessica grabbed the long sleeve of England's t-shirt, which was the same green as his uniform, and lead him to a private room. It looked like a study with large bookcases surrounding the walls and large desk. "What's it like to see mythical creatures?" She asked. England was flabbergasted by the question. "How do you know? !" Jessica laughed. "Everyone that watches Hetalia knows. Norway also see's them, too, right? There's Flying Mint Bunny, a unicorn, a few fairies and a few others."

England scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's like having friends you know are there but you can't tell anyone because they won't believe you." He admitted. Jessica nodded. He explained a little bit more about his friends while Jessica listened to him, looking like child at Christmas. Soon they finished talking and decided to go find the others to see if they were finished.

Jessica's P.o.V.

Finding the others were easy. They were all sitting on the back deck in looking board. "Is everything done?" I asked. They all nodded. Everyone looked pretty miserable and I couldn't blame them. Even thought summer just started it was already super hot out. I smiled at and idea I had. It would be a great way to thank them for helping out with the chores.

I ran inside and opened the freezer. I scooped up a few of the small containers and a few plastic spoons before walking back outside I passed one out to everyone, even Nat, along with a plastic spoon. "This is a little something to thank you for helping out with chores today." Jessica said to the confused countries. "Ice cream?" America asked hopefully. "No. Sorbet. It's frozen juice, it's actually very good."

I cleaned my glasses as everyone ate. They all threw the containers away in a nearby trash can and said thanks. We spent the rest of the day out there, talking and playing. Time went by rather quickly and dinner came soon. Nat left (no doubt coming back tomorrow) so she could eat at home. After a nice dinner made by Japan we were all sitting in the living room, watching TV. Prussia and America were fighting over the remote while England, Germany and Japan read some of my books.

"If you're just going to fight over whether to watch America football or football (soccer) give me the damn remote!" I shouted and tackled the Prussian and American. We stopped fighting when we noticed the remote was gone from the spot where we put it. "Gilbird!" Prussia cried out. I looked at where he was looking and saw his little yellow companion standing on the remote.

"You're bird got sent here, too? Cool." America said. Gilbird tweeted his strange chirp and pecked at something on the remote. We looked at the TV channel he changed to and Prussia and America gasped. On the TV was an episode of Hetalia. It everyone watched it. Once it was done they all seemed shocked. "That happened… That all really happened." China said. They all seemed shocked.

"How…?" Germany asked. They all looked toward me. "I… I have no idea." I said, telling the honest truth. They seemed a little fazed so I suggested we all get some sleep. It took me a few hours but I finally managed to get to sleep. This was going to be a _long_ summer…

**I apologize for the rather boring chapter. Next chapter will be better (hopefully…). I just had to add that underwear scene with France (I'd tell you what I think about him but the kind of language I want to use is not permitted in a T rated fic). Tell me what you think! Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, summer just went right by for me (funny because this fic is set during summer vacation). I have to go back to school tomorrow. Well, whatever. NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 4: Mom's shop

I held the tea cup in one hand and saucer in my other. I glared down at the inanimate objects like my bad mood was their fault. I avoided speaking for fear of letting out a rude comment. I was having tea with Japan and England at the moment. Japan had found the tea my aunt had given me a little while ago and asked if he could use it for tea with England. I had agreed, and seeing my bad mood he invited me also.

Now I was sitting up straight on the love seat in the living room across from England and Japan. My bad mood made things slightly awkward for the two since I wouldn't talk. Why was I in a bad mood? It was because of this morning…

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_I was asleep in bed. Or, well, trying to fall asleep in bed. It was 6 in the morning. I had woken up at 5:30 even though I reset my alarm clock. It would take a few days before I would start waking up at 8, like I normally do._

_My eyes were shut and I was breathing quietly, giving off the impression of sleep. But inside my head I was wide awake. I was waiting for something to make me get out of bed because I was just too lazy to get out of it right now. If I opened my eyes I would see the ceiling. _

_My eyes shot open when there was the unmistakable creaking of my door opening. I closed them again, afraid. I locked all the doors and windows at night. How could someone get in? I broke out in a small cold sweat as I heard footsteps walk toward me. Didn't anyone else notice? I mean, c'mon! In my house was Germany, America and Russia! Why should I be afraid when I had some of the strongest men ever in my house!_

_The footsteps stopped right next to me and my breathing wavered a little. Who was it? A thief? A murder? A kidnapper? A rapist? The last one I thought of sent shivers down my spine. I felt some hair get brushed out of my face…_

…_And a __**very**__ familiar laugh ring out. "Onhonhonhon~. Such beauty. Such sweetness…" I heard France say. With all my might I held back the urge to grit my teeth together as I felt France stroke my hair. I felt a light pressure fall on my chest and something squeeze my breast._

_My eyes shot open to meet France's shocked face. I looked down at my chest and saw on of his hands grabbing my left breast and his other hand about to fall on my right. I let out a scream and jumped up from the bed. "Wait! Ma cheri, I can explain-" France tried to calm me down but I was beyond p*ssed_

"_Explain why you were sneaking in to my room at 6 in the morning and gabbing my breast! ?" I screamed at him. I bent down and pulled something out from under my bed. A frying pan. I began to hit France with it mercilessly, aiming for his face and vital regions. "YOU DIRTY PERVERTED PEDOPHILE!" I managed to scream at him though his cries of pain and the bonging of the frying pan._

_I heard shouting from other rooms but that didn't stop me from sending France into a world of pain. The door burst open revealing Germany, Japan and China. I still kept hitting France with my frying pan. I only stopped when Germany walked up and grabbed my wrist in midair, prying the frying pan from my grip. China and Japan pulled France away to safety._

"_What is going on in here?" Germany demanded, his eyes were cold. They all had just gotten out of bed, I could tell. I told Germany what had happened and he glared at France. "I will make sure this does not happen again. And why do you have a frying pan under your bed?"_

"_I think what just happened is a perfect example of why!"_

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

"Damn frenchie…" I muttered under my breath and took a sip of tea. "A lady does not mutter under her breath or swear during a social occasion." England scolded me. He wanted me to act like a lady while I was drinking tea. "My apologizes…" I said clearly. We continued drinking tea, talking and eating scones England made (England actually ate them, Japan declined and I didn't want to upset him so I ate one, but that was it).

Just as we finished up Nat skipped in wearing a blue tutu skirt, ripped up grey legging and a Kingdom Heart's shirt. "Hello, Austria~" Nat sang happily and hugged me. "Hey. If you're looking for America and Prussia their upstairs' playing Silent Hill. Well, America's playing, Prussia is just screaming his head off because of Pyramid Head."

"OH MEIN GOTT! IT'S TERRIBLE!" Prussia's screamed as if on cue. Nat laughed then got a slightly confused look on her face. "How do you know about Pyramid Head? I mean, I know because my brother bought a game and would _not_ shut up about him, but who do you know?" I shrugged my shoulders. "There were a few references to him in fan fictions that I read and Dad mentioned him a few times so I looked it up on Wikipedia. You can find _anything_ on there. Where's Gwen? It's 1:30..."

"Her dad is going to pay her twice the usual amount if she organizes the storage room." Nat pulled a sucker out of a random pocket hidden in her skirt and began sucking on it. She jumped up on the couch and began to jump on it, her pigtails (Nat normally wore her hair down) bouncing around making her look like a little girl.

Basically, regular Nat behavior.

"Anyhoo, can I have seven bucks?" Nat asked when she stopped jumping. England had been glaring at her the whole time she did that. I sighed and pushed my glasses up my nose. "Lemme guess, the shop?"

"The shop." Nat nodded.

"What is 'The shop'?" Japan asked. I looked at the clock and saw it was almost lunch time. "Better to show you then explain. Go get everyone. Tell them we're going out to lunch." I said. I rounded up the Axis Powers plus Romano, who were training in the back yard while Romano yelled at them. I also found China looking through a few of my manga books. Nat rounded up the others. Germany raised an eyebrow at his older brother, who was clinging to America's leg muttering. America laughed at him. "Dude! You were just scared by that little game?"

"Alright, let's-" Before I could direct everyone to follow me Nat screamed. "WAIT!" I jumped at Nat's ridiculously loud voice before sighing and straightening out my Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword t-shirt. "Yes, Nat?" I questioned.

"We can't."

"Can't what?"

"Call them."

"What?" I questioned.

"We can't exactly call these guys by their country name in public. It would just be… weird." Nat explained. A heavy silence filled the air before I spoke. "You need to stop being so smart, Nat. You're going to make me look bad in school next year. Alright, when in public you have to call each other by your human names." I said. They gave me a small nod, but looked uneasy. "What wrong?" I asked. "Our human names aren't exactly used so casually but… as long as no one knows we are actual countries, I suppose it will be okay." Germany said.

With that we began the walk into town. It was a small town with some old houses and gardens. Almost everyone knew each other. I waved to a few people we passed. There wasn't much to the town. A library, a park, a laundry mat, things like that. We were slowed down considerably because Prussia absolutely refused to let go of America's leg. After twenty minutes of it I decided it was enough.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. Gilbert, there is no such thing as Pyramid Head. Now let go of Alfred's leg." I said. "No thank you." He said and held on tighter. Germany, Nat and I tried to pry him off America's leg. I sighed. "Alright, I didn't want to pull this card but I have no choice. Mattie, go talk to him." I said. "Alright, but how will that help?" Canada asked. "Just do it." I said. When Canada asked Prussia if he was okay Prussia let out a very girly scream and jumped into Germany's arms. "AHHHH! A GHOST!" He screamed. Germany dropped Prussia, forcing him to walk while I comforted Canada.

Soon we reached our destination. It was a building on the corner of a block. It was painted white. From the large windows you could see machinery such as fryers and grills. Out side there were a few benches and picnic tables. "A diner? This is 'the shop'?" England asked. I nodded and held the door open. Everyone walked in.

Despite the nice weather it was empty inside. There was hardly anyone. Because there wasn't a table big enough for all of us we all sat at a different table. Me, Germany, Prussia and America in one booth. Nat, France, Canada and England in the other booth (Nat was strangling France with his tie like Norway does with Denmark because I had told her what he did to me this morning). Russia, Italy and Romano sat at one table (both brothers cowering in fear). China and Japan at another table.

A women walked from the kitchen over to me. She was short and looked to be in her mid 30's. She had straight red hair, green eyes and glasses. She wore a green tank top and Capri's with sandals. "Hey, honey." She said to me. "Hey, mom. How ya been?" I asked my mother. The guys gave me a startled look but I ignored them and continued talking with my mother.

"So, who are your friends?" She asked and smiled at them. "Um, these are some friends I made in Summer Gym last year. They were from different school districts but they moved here. This is Ludwig, Alfred and Gilbert. The guy Nat's strangling is Francis, the one with bushy eyebrows is Arthur and the boy with the bear is Matthew. Over there the very tall boy is Ivan, the boy with dark brown hair is Lovino, the boy with lighter brown hair is Feliciano, Lovino's brother. At the other table Kiku is the boy with short black hair and the boy with the ponytail is Kiku's older brother, Yao." I introduced the Axis Power, Allied Forces plus Romano and Prussia.

Mom nodded and shook their hands. She brought everyone a menu and said she'd be back to get our order in a minute. Everyone decided quickly what they wanted. "Your mom works here?" Germany asked. I smirked. "No… My mom owns this place." I said with a smirk.

"Dude, that is so cool! Do you get free food and stuff?" America asked. "Yeah, but I pay sometimes to help my mom out." I said while Mom was taking an order from Ivan. Our food was served and I paid for my bill and Nat's. Mom came out after we ate and gave everyone a free ice cream cone. When I tried to pay for them mom shook her head. "Our ice cream was about to go bad anyway. It was nice to meet your friends. Though I must say, they look a bit older then you." I laughed nervously at that.

A little bit after getting my chocolate ice-cream cone my phone went off.

_Upside, inside out she's livin' la vida loca_

_She'll push and pull you down, livin' la vida loca_

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha_

I pulled my phone out of my purse and opened my phone to see Gwen's text.

_To: Jessica_

_Hey, bring me a peanut butter + chocolate shake from the shop, plz. :D_

I texted back.

_To: Gwen_

_K. How do u know we r here?_

The reply cam within a few seconds.

_To: Jessica._

_I am a stalker (insert creepy face here) :P. LOL! J/K. XD. Big Bro #2 saw u when he was driving by._

I closed the phone and asked my for a peanut butter and chocolate milkshake. "What was with that ring tone?" Prussia asked me. "Nat, Gwen and I assign ringtones that fit the person. The ringtone I have for Nat is 'What the Hell' by Avril Lavigne because, well… it suits her. Gwen's ringtone is 'Livin la vida loca' because she's actually half Spanish." I explained. I took another lick of my ice cream and noticed France staring at me. I smirked mentally. Perfect revenge for this morning. I began licking the ice cream slowly and erotically. I could tell it got to him because I noticed the slight bulge in his pants.

We began to walk to Gwen's dad's shop. I wasn't much of a hunting fan but the place was pretty good. It was also empty inside my mom's shop. Behind the counter, instead of Gwen, was a young man. He looked to in the early 20's, he had chestnut colored hair and grass green eyes. He turned around from some hand guns on the back wall and smiled at me. "Hey Jessi. What're you 'ere for?" He asked with a slight accent. I set the medium milkshake on the glass counter. "Hey, Vincent. Gwen asked me to bring this."

He smiled and took a small sip out of the straw. "Hey! That's MY milkshake!" Gwen shouted and walked in from the storage room. Even though Vincent was obviously older, Gwen was taller then him by half a head. He tried to keep it out of Gwen's reach but she got it easily. "Thank, I'll stop by tomorrow." She said and slurped up her milkshake. "Who was that guy?" Italy asked as we walked out. "Vincent, one of Gwen's three older brothers. He's going to collage in Australia but he come back every summer. He's studying to be a mathematician." I said. We soon made it back to the house and everyone became board.

"Anyone have any idea's?" Romano asked. Nat suddenly jumped up. "Truth or dare!" She shouted.

"Where did that come from?" I asked. "A Dr. Pepper, curly fries and reading too many fan fictions." Nat said. "Well, we have nothing else to do." Soon we were all sitting in a circle on the floor. "I will set up a few rule." A few people moaned. "No breaking things, no physical violence, you can't change your choice, nothing too inappropriate-" France cut me off there with a question. "What's considered too inappropriate?" He asked with the raise of a eye brow. "Making someone remove their clothing." I said bluntly. France got a disappointed face. "And no swearing." I finished.

We did a long series of rock, paper scissors to see who would go first. It was Canada. "Nat, truth or dare?" He asked. "Truth." Nat chirped happily. "W-What are you afraid of?"

"Enclosed spaces." Nat said easily. After that there were various other thing. Germany had to kiss Italy (Nat dared this, she's a yaoi fan), Russia had to lift Nat above his head to show how strong he was, China admitted his weakness to cute things, England had to admit some of the most embarrassing things he has ever done, Japan had to spend three minutes with Nat in an enclosed space, I had to play my guitar (The dare was show one of my talents), France made me tell everyone my cup size (I smacked him for that), France had to let Nat and England choke him with his tie and so on.

Soon the day came to an end. Nat went home and we ate dinner. After dinner I sat in my room strumming my guitar. A knock at the door startled. "It's open." I shouted and England came in. "Do you mind if I read in here? France is causing a bloody hell of a racket…" He said. I nodded and England sat down at my desk. I assumed England was okay with my playing because he didn't object when I kept strumming. I began to play one of my favorite songs my dad taught me. I got lost in the song and I sang softly.

"_Hello_

_I've waited here for you_

_Everlong_

_Tonight I throw myself into_

_And out of the red_

_Out of her head she sang_

_Come down_

_And waste away with me_

_Down with me_

_How slow_

_You wanted it to be_

_I'm over my head_

_Out of her head she sang_

_And I wonder_

_When I sing along with you_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever_

_If anything could ever feel this good again_

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when_

_Breath out so I can breath you in_

_Hold you in_

_And now I know you've always been_

_Out of your head_

_Out of my head I sang_

_And I wonder_

_When I sing along with you_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever_

_If anything could ever feel this good again_

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when."_

I jolted when England clapped. "That's a lovely song. Where did you learn it?" I placed the guitar back in it's usual spot. "My dad. He used to be a bassist and he could play a few songs on the guitar too." I just laid on my bed for a while England read. He soon returned to his room and I feel asleep on the top covers of my bed.

**If you're wondering what that song Jessica sang was, it was 'Everlong' by Foo Fighters. That's that. Laters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 5: Movie Mania

"No means no, damnit!"

"Come on! Don't be so un-awesome!"

"I couldn't get it even if I wanted to! Which I don't!"

"I agree with Austria!" Nat shouted, her mouth full of cereal. "No one asked you, Nat! Please, Jessica! Just one!" Prussia begged me. I glared at him. "For the last time! NO!" I shouted. Prussia grabbed onto my ankles and began to sob, saying his 'awesomness' would not be as awesome without it. Germany walked in, greeted by the sight of his brother sprawled across the floor. "What is it now?" He asked with a sigh. "He wants me to buy some beer for him, which I will not do no matter what!" I shouted. Ludwig pulled Prussia off my ankles to go train.

I sighed, pulled a grocery list off the fridge and the money dad always left me when he went on trips, and walked to the door. "Nat, your in charge until I get home. If you do anything I don't approve of I will find out about it." I said to my friend. She swallowed down the last of her cereal and smiled at me, revealing her braces. "No sweat, my friend! I will make sure nothing bad happens while you are gone." Nat said and saluted at me. It was hard to believe her with corn flakes in her mouth but I would have to believe her for now.

I drove to the store within a few minutes and managed to park up close. I pushed a shopping cart in and began to roam the aisles. I had to get more then usual because I added a few things for the boys like deodorant, tea, coffee, and other stuff like that. I was in the toilet paper aisle when my name was called out. "Jessica! I didn't expect to see you here. I turned around and saw a woman walking toward me. She looked to be in her late 30's with cinnamon colored hair and green eyes. She wore designer clothing.

"Hi, Aunt Lori. I was just shopping." I said to my aunt. Lori was my dad's older sister, which was strange because my dad and his three sister's looked to be in the same age group. "I can see that. But all this food seems like a lot. Especially for you." Aunt Lori laughed and gestured to the nearly overflowing cart. "Well, I guess dad didn't tell you. Eleven of my friends are living with me now."

"Eleven? ! That quiet the amount of friends." She said. I laughed a little and nodded. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I just needed to pick up some paper towels for Bud. Why don't we walk to the check-out together?" I picked up the frozen food last and walked with my aunt to the check-out. We chatted aimlessly while my items were scanned. We parted in the parking lot. Once I got in the car I noticed I had three text on my phone. One was from Nat, saying not to forget the milk (a private joke). Another was from Gwen, saying she was now at my house. The last was from my dad, saying he'd call me later tonight.

I came home and saw something very interesting. There was football game going on in my front yard. One team was the Axis, Gwen, Romano and Canada. The other was the Allies, Nat, and Prussia. England was the score keeper and ref. I got out of my car and started to carry the groceries in. I decided to go and watch the game. From the looks of it the Axis team was in the lead, mainly because of Gwen but the Allies were just behind them.

Gwen tackled America to the ground, a wrestling match began. Gwen might be a girl, but she was buff. If she wore a sleeveless outfit it showed her arms were just a muscled as Germany's, but that was usually hidden by her baggy jerseys. England blew a whistle around his neck. "Foul!" He cried. Gwen raised her hands in defeat and sat at the sidelines to wait her penalty.

After an hour of cheering between the Axis and Allies I decided to call the game to a halt. Everyone was sweaty, bruised and smiling. Today's lunch was made by Prussia so it was, as he quotes, 'awesome'. Everyone sat down in the living room and cooled off with a glass of lemonade.

"How are you doing with the spell, England?" Germany asked England as he read. England's eyes flickered from the book up to Germany. "I think I found a good test spell but I want to read some more before I make a decision. I don't want to accidentally send the world into WWIII." England said and returned to reading.

After a few minutes of silence someone spoke up. "So what should we do?" China asked. A few people murmured in agreement. I thought for a moment. "Well, we could play some games again. Or see a movie."

"I doubt we'll be able to see a movie. It would cost a lot for tickets, and to add snacks to that price would be at least 300 bucks." Gwen said, the first thing she's said all day. Something rang in my head and I had a amazing idea. I looked at Nat, who read my mind. Nat smiled and ran out of the house. "Where's Nat going?" Italy asked. "To get something." I said with a smile.

I reclined back in my seat and relaxed. My eyes were brought open when I smelled a familiar, unwelcome sent in the air. My nose was super sensitive, I could identify things by scent alone. I looked over to where the sent was coming from and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. "Where did you get _that_? !"

Sitting in Prussia's lap was a half empty six-pack of beer. One bottle in Prussia's hand, one in America's, and one in France's. "Me and France took it from the gas station in town." Prussia laughed. I could feel the vein's popping out on my forehead. "Let me guess, France flirted with the attendant while you took it. _Without paying for it?_" They shook their heads. "Nah, we flirted with her enough and she gave it to us."

If it hadn't been for Nat there would be three tombstones in front of my house today. Nat tried to Falcon Punch the door open again, and failed at it epically. So no one was phased when a red fisted Nat walked in the door. She was carrying a large plastic bag. When she dropped it on the floor tons of movies poured out, from cheesy romances to Hetalia: Paint it White.

"M-Maple! Where did you get all these movies?" Canada said. "My family are big movies buffs. You name it, we've probably seen it. I got Splice, Inkheart, Hotel for Dogs, Big Trouble in Little China, all of it." Nat said proudly. We sorted the movies by category and took a vote on what to watch first.

The rest of that day consisted of movie watching and popcorn refills. First we watched the horror films because it was better to watch them in broad daylight then at night. Then were the comedies, next the adventure and finally the anime. We all laughed when France and England got into a fight at the end of the movie about one of the scene's (you'll know which one I'm talking about if you've seen the movie).

By the time it was ten Nat was dead as a rock and Gwen had to carry her home along with all her movies. Everyone stretched and went back up to their rooms. I collapsed on my bed, too sleepy to even change. I was almost asleep when my phone buzzing to life scared me.

_You are not me, Arlandria, Arlandria._

_You and what army, Arlandria, Arlandria?_

_Oh, God you gotta make it stop._

I brought the phone to my ear hastily. "H-hello…?"

"Hey, baby. Sorry if I woke you up but this may be the only chance I get to talk with you this week." My dad said over the line. I smiled sleepily. "It's okay dad. How is it in China?"

"It is awesome, different then I expected, but awesome. My Chinese is a little rusty, thought." He laughed. "How rusty?"

"Well, I asked a lady for directions to the bathroom, and she slapped me across the face and knee me in my stomach." He laughed. I laughed too. It wouldn't be the first time a foreign lady kicked his butt for saying something. "Well, let's just pray you don't end up like that time in Germany."

"I still don't get how a simple question like 'May I borrow your pen' can end me up in jail for sexual harassment."

"Dad, even I knew that was not how you say 'May I borrow your pen' in German." I laughed again. "Well, I have to go baby. Bye, I love you. Make sure your friends don't do anything stupid."

"Okay, bye. I love you." I said into the phone. I closed the phone and my eyes drooped imedeatly. I fell asleep clenching my phone.

**Sorry for short lame chapter. Next chapter will come soon with more action, I promise. I'm going to do a little advertising now. My friend, WhiteFangWolf, posted a Super Smash Bros. Hetalia crossover fic. It has Jessica in it and I assume she'll use Gwen and Nat too because I also gave her their bio's. The story is called 'A New Universe' so check it out. Sorry if I got anything wrong during the football scene (I don't know the rules). The ringtone Jessica has for her dad id 'Arlandria' by the Foo Fighters. Tell me what you think (Seriously, I don't mean to sound desperate but I would like a few more reviews). Laters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 6: To the Park

"Jessica, wake up… Wake up… WAKE UP!" A loud voice woke me up from my slumber. I sat up quickly and head-butted with something. "OW! THAT HURT!" I used one hand to rub my pained head and the other to rub my ear, which was hurting from the loud shout. I opened my eyes to see China sitting on the floor holding his head. "Gah, sorry China. That happens when I brought out a really deep REM sleep or brought out of my reading."

"That's okay, Jessica. At least you didn't hit my nose. What were you dreaming about?" He said. I helped him up. "I don't know. All I remember is a chicken, a banjo and a book. Pretty much your basic REM sleep." In the short time that he had been here I had developed a strong friendship with the Chinese man. We both liked Pokémon, anime, manga and a few other things. I walked over to my dresser, pulled out a Pikachu t-shirt and Capri's and went into bathroom to change. When I came out I saw China holding one of the plush toys from my bed. It was one of Pikachu, and one I really didn't car about because I had two and the quality of that one was bad.

"You can have it if you like." I said as I looked over his shoulder. "Are you sure?" He said. "I don't really care about it so, yeah." Suddenly, China was hugging me. "Thank you!" I returned the hug. China reminded me of Nat if she were a boy. We walked down stairs and had breakfast (China showed-off the plush I gave him). Soon I was just sitting in the living room watching cartoon's with America, Prussia and Canada, except I was the only one to notice Canada.

"The old cartoons are way better then the new ones." I said. "No way. Have you seen some of the cartoons these days?" America said. "The only reason you're saying that is because of the Avengers on Disney XD." I said. "Cartoons are awesome, but not as awesome as the awesome me." Prussia stated like it was a law. "I-I agree with Jessica. The old ones are better." Canada spoke up. But I'm not sure how much help it did because Prussia and America looked around for a moment, stating they heard something.

After about half an hour of watching TV was when Nat came. She and Italy were marching and chanting. "Park! Park! Park! Park! Park!" They march around the living room once before they stopped. Nat tackled me off the couch. "Austriaaaaa~! Let's go to the park!" Nat begged. "Why? Can't you go by yourself?" I asked and fixed my glasses.

"Because every time I don't go with you I get hit in the head with a dodge ball for some reason! And Gwen's seems angry …" Nat said.

'_Oh, boy.' _I thought to myself. If Gwen gets angry about something it's sure to be serious. "Well, we got nothing better to do so I might as well pack a picnic and we can get going." I said and got up. Italy and Nat cheered and went off to find the others. "Canada, will you help me with the packing please?" I asked the canadian. He nodded and followed me into the kitchen. I took something different for everyone, because I somehow managed to find something at the store for every one. Which was odd because of the wide variety of food they ate.

Canada and I hauled the heavy picnic basket out the front door. Nat was waiting with the others at the sidewalk. I relinquished the picnic basket carrying duty to America and we walked to the park. Richwood Park was nothing special. A lake with ducks and fish, a play ground, baseball field, and a walking path around the lake. Gwen was sitting on a bench, her eyebrows knit together in anger. "Everyone, go do what ever you want but don't leave the park!" I instructed.

They went off in different directions and I walked over to Gwen. "So what happened?" I asked. Gwen sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "One of the scholarships from Ohio University was revoked due to budget cuts." She sighed. I frowned. Despite being a major football athlete she was all about academics. She never got less then an A- and to her a B+ was a failing grade. Considering it was Gwen, her family would freak out at a scholarship revoke. But I'm sure they with all the scholarships Gwen had it would only be a little money out of the equation.

I walked over to the swing sets and began to swing, seeing nothing else to do.

Nat's P.o.V.

I watched from a nearby bench as a few countries played on the playground equipment. Because the park was empty Prussia, America and France had taken over one of the play ground castles and China, Canada and Italy were in the other. They were in the middle of a 'war' and were throwing stone s at each other. The first one to leave their fort would be the losers. I had my sketch book out and was sketching as rapidly as I could. Why not sketch actual anime characters when you could?

China was walking across a balance beam and I screamed at him, making him nearly fall off. Cruel, I know, but being ADHD doesn't really help me in the 'quiet' section. "YAO! Don't you _dare_ move a muscle! You are in a perfect form and I must draw you!" I told him and set to work sketching. China seemed confused by my actions but remained perfectly still. Prussia, America and France took advantage of this and began chucking stones at China. Most of them hit them but he didn't budge. When he started to lean I took action. I picked up a fist sized stone and hurled it at the three. "STOP INTERRUPTING MY ART!" The stone hit America right on the head and he fell back. I glared at France and Prussia, challenging them.

They did the smart thing and retreated. I nodded and returned to sketching China. Italy and What-his-name went to join Jessica on the swings. "I'm done, Yao!" I called to the personification. He jumped down and walked toward me. I turned the sketch pad to him and he gasped. "That's amazing, Nat!" Even though it was black and white the shading on China's picture was amazing. "You would be good manga artist some day."

"Good, 'cause that's what I plan on doing. Look! Duckies!" I cried and grabbed China's sleeve, dragging him to the ducks.

Did I mention I was ADHD and liked ducks?

Gwen's P.o.V,

I kicked a stone into the lake as I walked along the dirt path. The path around the lake gave a perfect view of small islands scattered and canoe rental place across the lake. "Damn school board…" I muttered. I knew this scholarship thing shouldn't bother me too much, I had like twelve, but I couldn't help but feel upset. "Now that just isn't fair. You swearing while I can't." I turned around and saw South Italy standing there. "I'm not in the mood for you today, Lovino. Go cuss out Ludwig or a squirrel or something…" I said to the Italian and continued walking.

I heard his footsteps behind me and I swung around to see Romano standing there. "Why are you stalking me?"

"Because it annoys you." He replied smugly. I grunted and just continued walking. Soon, I don't know how, Romano was walking right next to me. It was rather humorous because I was taller then the Italian. "What's got you down, bella?" Romano asked suddenly. I went slightly red because of what he called me. "You wouldn't understand."

"I've been over shadowed by my little brother my whole life. I know what a lot of **** feels like." I sighed, knowing Romano would just annoy me until he got an answer. "My family is very academic. We never go below an A-. I recently had a scholarship that was awarded to me due to my good grades revoked due to budget cuts. That's why I'm upset." I explained.

"That's a stupid reason to be upset." Romano said. "Don't make me pull your curl." I threatened. He went silent after that and we continued walking. I'll admit it was kind of nice. Because of the tree tops above us shielded us from the sun, it was rather pleasant. "How can you stand this heat?" Romano asked me at one point. "Well I grew up in Florida so I'm used to it. It was much hotter down there. The weather up here is much nicer. It's cool and the heat doesn't mess with my complexion as much as the Florida heat did." I explained.

They were half-way around the pond when my ringtone for Jessica came from my phone.

_I'm Alive!_

_I'm Alive! Oh, yeah._

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven_

I opened it and saw it was a text.

_To: Gwen_

_From: Jessica_

_DUDE, U GOTTA GET OVR HERE ASAP! JES IS OUT COLD! - America_

I muttered a curse under my breath and returned my phone to my pocket. "We gotta go. Jessica's passed out for some reason." Before Romano could object I picked him up and hauled him over my shoulder. I ran all the way to the park like that.

Jessica's P.o.V.

I was sitting on a bench watching Nat sketch China. When she was done she screamed something about ducks and dragged China over to the lake. I smiled. For some reason, Nat thought ducks were the cutest thing on earth. But I guess that was just Nat. The bench creaked under added weight and looked to my left to see Russia sitting next to me.

"Hello, Ivan." I said to the large russian man. "Hello, Jessica. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Become one with Russia, da?" Suddenly, my eyesight was going fuzzy and I was leaning forward against my will.

oOoOoOo

"Jes… ica… Jessi… Jessica, wake up. Wake up or else."

"Or else what?" I muttered sleepily.

"I'll force feed you one of Arthur's scones."

"OH GOD, NO!" I screamed and bolted up, my knees hitting the table. I looked around wildly a moment before I realized I was sitting at a picnic table with Gwen, Germany, Japan, England and Canada. Everyone had a small smile on their face except England, who looked rather upset. _'What happened to me? Oh, right. Russia asked me to 'become one' with him. I must have passed out from shock… or fear.'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm am glad you are okay Jessica. You were passed out for an hour." Japan told me. So it was around 11:30. "Alright, then. Let have some lunch."

"We already are." Gwen pointed out. I had failed to notice everyone had the food I packed for them on the table. Even me peanut butter sandwich and coke was there. "What about Nat and the others?" Gwen pointed across the lake, where I saw Nat and the others sitting at a picnic table eating. I smiled and we all dug in.

To me, nothing could make you forget about passing out earlier then a peanut butter sandwich and ice cold coke. I had loved peanut butter since I was a little girl. And coke had been a rare luxury for me growing up so I loved it, especially the kinds in bottles, which were hard to find. We were half-way through lunch when the sound of footsteps came toward us. "Wow, I knew Jessica was popular but I never knew she was a whore." Said probably the snootiest voice. I sighed and turned around.

Standing there was Mary Sue, the town rich kid and self-proclaimed 'rival' of me. She had permed black hair and blue eyes because of color contacts. Everything about her screamed 'plastic surgery'. He nose, ears, body, all of it. She wore a pink insanely tight tube top that showed her stomach and was too short for the public. It was the same way with her short shorts and her gold, sparkly, over sequined high heels added half a foot to her appearance, it was impossible to tell how she walked with those things on. With her were the Diva Twins, Gray and Yellow. They dressed just like Mary and acted just like her and agreed with her on **everything**.

Pretty much your cliché clique of mean girls.

"Says the girl who obviously has no decency for herself or the young minds of children." I retorted, remaining calm. I had been bullied enough to know getting angry would do nothing and I could channel it out later by beating the snot out of America at Mario Kart. "Well, the only other boy I've seen you hang out with is, what's his name? Gary?"

"It's Gwen, you dumb chica." Gwen said with an annoyed sigh.

"In fact I'm surprised they're still here. Most men run at the sight, smell, or sound of you." I said with a smirk. Mary gasped and turned bright red like the drama queen she was. "You little *****! You think you're all high and mighty because you're the leader of that stupid manga club and the Pop Trio! You're just a cold heartless retard!"

"See this bottle? It's filled with what I think about everything you say about me." I said and held up my empty coke bottle. I managed to throw it in a nearby trash can remaining at my seat. "That was a good shot." Gwen said.

"Now, now, girls. That's quiet enough." England said. Gwen huffed and walked over to him, exaggerating her hips and chest with every step she took. "The only reason I haven't gotten nasty yet is because of you, cutie. Why don't you all ditch this carrot-top and blackhead and have some real fun with me?" She said and sat down next to him, practically sitting in his and had her hands on his chest.

During that time I had managed to send a text to Nat, telling her to get over here. "Things got nasty the moment she sat next to Arthur." I muttered to Gwen. Gwen made a face almost similar to a Troll face and shouted out. "RAPE!"

Nat's P.o.V.

"Nat, why did you make us sit near the ducks?" America complained. I was having lunch with China, America, Prussia, Russia, France, Italy and Romano. "Because duckies are so nice and cute and FEATHERY!" I shouted in happiness and threw a duck my crust. I don't know why myself, but I found ducks adorable! "You're weird, Nat." Prussia said to me.

"DO NOT QUESTION THE POWER OF WEIRDNESS! One day, my weirdness will be seen as genius!" I exclaimed and pointed to the sky randomly. Things went quiet after that until I started eating again. We were all laughing at a few jokes made by Italy when my ringtone for Jessica went off.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_til then I walk alone_

I opened the text.

_To: Nat_

_From: Austria_

_S.O.S! S.O.S! Mary Sue alert! Need back up ASAP! Mean Girls come to life! SAVE US!_

"Gah! Pack it up guys, we gotta save Austria and Gwen from an evil perfect wannabe!" I shouted. They gave me 'what' looks before I changed what I said. "… Jessica and Gwen are being harassed by a girl that even Francis would never wanna be with."

"This I gotta see!"

"I'm interested, all of a sudden.""We must help Jessica!"

With that we pack our lunch up and went to the other side of the pond. I could hear the fight before I saw it.

"I was not raping him!"

"You were on his lap and his eyes were screaming for us to help them! That's rape in my book!"

When we got there I could only assume from the smiling Gwen, red faced rolling on the floor laughing Jessica, and super angry Mary Sue, Gwen said something that only people who go to our school would understand. "MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES! THEY ARE BURNED FROM THAT IMAGE!" I screamed when I saw Mary Sue and covered my eyes. Jessica burst into another fit of laughter and Gwen smiled, clarifying she was holding back laughter.

This would be fun…

Jessica's P.o.V.

I was relived when Nat got here. With her Mary Sue didn't stand a chance. "You're all so stupid!"

"I beg to differ. Incase you've forgotten Jessica, Nat and I are always on honors role in the newspaper at the end of a grading semester." Gwen said.

Mary just huffed and crossed her arms, the Diva Twins followed her lead. "My eyes have returned to normal. NOW, AWAY WITH YOU, DEMON FROM BEYOND THE BEYOND! Austria! Chase them away!" Nat screamed and used her hands while she talked, making her look weird and ridiculous. We all gave Nat a 'Seriously?' look but she didn't seem to be affected by it. "Whatever! You're all stupid! But I'll let you know, Jessica, I'll steal the spotlight from you."

"You can take. It's not my fault other prefer to see me in it then you." I said. She huffed and walked away, Diva's in tow. "Are you all right, Jessica, Gwen and Nat?" Japan asked. I sighed and threw the rest of my lunch away because I lost my appetite. "Yeah, I've been bullied enough to know how to deal with it. America, lets go play tether ball." I said and dragged my country away. "What? Why?"

"Because I need to vent my anger!"

I played a few rounds with America. I got hit in the face once but I was okay. In every sport I play I always managed to get hit in the face once. I considered it a sign that I was no good at sports. We stayed at the park for two more hours before headed back. "Ve~ Hey, Jessica. I was talking to Japan and we were wondering what that mean girl meant when she said you were the leader of the 'Pop Trio'?" Italy asked.

"Hm? That's just a school thing. Nothing you need to be worried about. And Mary's like that to everyone. She's just like her name, she wants to be perfect." I said with a smirk. Mary would never be perfect even if she reached it on the outside, that was the ironic thing. We made it back to the house and everyone went to do their own thing. I relaxed on the couch with Nat and Gwen.

"Hey, Jess?" Nat asked quietly. "Do you think Mary will do what se did last time because we have more friends now and their kind of famous?"

"If she does I'll tell Russia that she wants to become one with him." I said with an evil smile. "I doubt Russia would want her, anyway." Gwen said with a chuckle. Gwen and Nat left after dinner and I decided to watch TV with the others. Soon England called them all up to his room to test a spell because he needed multiple people for the spell he was testing. I was left alone lying on the couch. My eyes were getting heaving and I was beginning to slow my breathing.

oOoOoOo

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up morning sunlight was streaming through the window. All of a sudden, my vision was filled with an unfamiliar face. "Thank god, you're awake!" An almost familiar voice said.

"AH! Who are you! ? How did you get in my house? !"

"Jessica, it's me!"

I gasped in realization.

"Oh my god…"

**CLIFF HANGER! Please note that in REM (Rapid eye movement) sleep the things seen are often strange. Gwen's ring tone for Jessica is 'I'm Alive!' by Becca and Nat's ring tone for Jessica is 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day. That's that. Tell me what you think! Laters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DO NOT WORRY! Now the cliffhanger will be resolved. I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 7: A Day as Another

Jessica's P.o.V

"England, you read that spell twenty times! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME _THIS_ HAPPENS? !"

"The spell was worded wrong! I thought it would just show us what we would look like! I didn't think it would turn us into one! Don't think I wanted to become one! I'm incredibly weak like this!"

"Now you just sound sexist!"

"How?!"

"You just do!"

England and I screamed at each other. How he messed up this spell was just bad. Why?

England…

…was now…

…**a **_**girl**_.

Female England wasn't much different from regular England. Her eyebrows were thick, but not as thick as her male eyebrows. Her blonde hair was long and had a slight curl to it now. Her green uniform hung of her new frame easily, far too big now. I couldn't believe it… Well, I could, but it was just a bit much to process.

"Gah, I can't believe it England!" I shouted and pulled my hair."I told you, it wasn't my fault!" England stamped her foot on the ground. If I had been paying attention I would have noticed how upset she looked. "You're the one who cast the spell! In a way, it _is_ your fault." I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth. That sounded harsh, especially for me. My heart began to feel heavy as I thought about how I yelled at England even though it was clearly an accident. I looked at England, hoping my words didn't affect her that much.

Boy, was I wrong and stupid.

England's P.o.V.

I hung her head, a thin brim of water threatening to spill over my eyes. My legs were shaking wildly in my pants, threatening to give in. Jessica didn't have to be so mean about me messing the spell up. Before I could think I collapsed on my knee's and began sobbing in my hands. "Y-You didn't have to be s-so m-mean…" I said through my sobs. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. Damn becoming female! I didn't act at all like I normally did.

Soon, I felt something on my shoulders. I looked up and saw Jessica kneeling down next to me, her arms wrapped around me in an awkward hug. "Uh, sorry. I was just shocked by this so don't be upset…" Jessica said, looking embarrassed. I wiped my eyes and smiled at her. "Sorry, love. It seems I have a bit of female hormones in me from the change so I'm a bit emotional." I explained. Jessica helped me up. "That's alright. But please refrain from calling me 'love' until you're a guy again."

"Ah, yes, I understand."

"So, how are the others reacting to this?"

"Well…"

"ENGLAND! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO US?!"

"I… didn't tell them. They were passed out." I admitted and rubbed the back of my head.

Jessica's P.o.V.

I face palmed at England and saw someone rush into the living room. An angry girl, most likely France, rushed in and a cat fight began between the two. Female France had long dirty blonde hair and violet eyes. Her uniform was so large it showed her shoulder and her pants slipped off with nearly every step she took. Both France and England seemed more hormonal in their female forms because they were really bringing it all out in the cat fight.

More commotion was heard upstairs and I heard stomping down the steps. Soon, female nations appeared in the living room, watching the France vs. England catfight. "Twenty buck says France goes down first!" A girl with blue eyes and wavy amber hair that went to her shoulders, definitely America, shouted. After a few seconds and girl with hair like Germany's when not slicked back and greenish eyes, Germany, screamed at the two, halting them.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! WHILE YOU'RE FIGHTING FOR NO ABSOLUTE REASON, WE'RE STUCK IN FEMALE BODIES AND MIGHT BE STUCK LIKE THIS FOREVER UNLESS WE FIGURE OUT A WAY TO REVERSE IT! THINK ABOUT IT YOU DUMMKOPFS!"

I stared at Germany in shock. She sounded just like her male counter when she yelled. Before I could help it I burst into a laughing fit. "W-What's so funny about this? !" A girl with auburn hair and amber eyes, China, demanded. "S-Sorry. I-It's just female Germany sounds just like male Germany it's funny!" I said around my giggling. They all sighed. "Well, what the hell are we going to do now?" A girl with dark shoulder length dark hair and amber eyes, Romano, asked.

I got up and brushed my pants off. "I suggesting getting you out of your uniforms and into something that fit. I think some of my clothes might fit you." I said. They were all wearing their uniforms, which hung off them easily, a few people were even holding their uniforms up to prevent them from slipping off and revealing something. I managed to get everyone up stairs in my room.

"Take your uniforms off." I commanded, making them all gasp and turn red in the face while they looked at me like I was crazy. "W-why would you ask something like that!?" Canada, a girl with long slightly curled hair and violet eyes, asked. "So I can give you your underwear."

"Why do we have to wear you're underwear?"

"One, you cannot wear boxers under a skirt or pants. I know because Nat tried it once with her brothers underwear and she complained all day about a wedgie she could not get out. Two, I am not letting any of you walk around without a bra on. Beside, you have a female body right know so it won't be something I haven't seen before. We're all girls here."

They remained silent in defeat as I rummaged through my unmentionables drawer. I swore quietly. "Um, I have some bad news. I only have enough bras for ten of you, so someone is going to have to wear a corset. Anyone want to volunteer?" I said. The only reason I was in possession of a corset was because Nat made me cosplay as Madam Red one time so I had to wear that awful contraption all day. "I will." Russia, a woman with lilac eyes and long beige-blonde hair, stepped forward.

After helping Russia with the corset (it nearly tore in half) I handed everyone their undergarments. France laughed when I gave her underwear. "Onhonhon~ Thank you-"

"Don't you dare flirt with me while you're female because I swear I will be beat you to a bloody pulp." France shut up after that. Unfortunately for the male-turned-females the only things that would fit them were my skirts, shorts and more girly tops. Italy, a girl with long hair and amber eyes, wore a brown skirt and tank top. America wore a white crop top, he bomber jacket and a blue jean miniskirt. Germany wore a sparkly green tank top and mid-thigh shorts. Japan, a girl with amber eyes and black hair just like her male counterparts, had to wear a black dress because it was the only thing that would fit him. China had to wear an dress too, a pink one with floral print. England had a form fitting t-shirt with Big Ben on it and a plaid skirt. France wore a long purple skirt and green v-neck t-shirt with the Eiffel Tower on it. Prussia, a girl with wild hair and eyes that were pink on the top but blue on the bottom, wore a black crop top, a leather vest and black miniskirt. Canada wore a red form fitting Ohio State t-shirt and grey short shorts. Romano wore a pink ruffled top and pink skort. Russia wore a pink button down with gold buttons and a long grey skirt.

"You all look, pff, lovely." I managed to say without breaking down in laughter. They all glared at me but it was so worth it. My phone began playing 'What the Hell' so I picked up. "Hey, Nat. What's up?"

"Where's Russia?" She asked, which confused me. "Um, at my house. But something's come up so-"

"He promised to visit me today. He didn't. I am mad. I'm coming over." Nat said as if it settled everything and the line went dead. "Um, Nat might be coming over." I said with a nervous laugh hoping to lighten the mood. It must not have because everyone sent me death glares. I laughed nervously again.

"Nat can't see us like this. It will be un-awesome." Prussia said. I panicked and turned to England. "How long until you can reverse the spell?" I asked and backed up against the wall as the nations advanced. I had a WWIII feeling coming…

"Don't worry. I set a timer on the spell so it should reverse in twenty-four hours. The spell was cast at 9. It's 12 right now so we have nine hours." England explained. There was the sound of the door slamming open and a familiar voice screaming. "RUSSIA!" Before I could process this the door to my room slammed open and Nat glomped Russia. "Russia! Why didn't you show up? I was so sad when you didn't show up! So why didn't you? Were you helping England? Why do you seem smaller? What happened to you?" Words came out of Nat faster then ever. Nat looked and saw Russia had changed. "R-Russia… You're…" She gasped.

"Um, Nat? I can explain-" Before I could even start Nat began talking just as fast as she had before. "Oh my gosh! Russia's a girl! You're all girls! That is so cool! First Hetalia, now Nyotalia! That is awesome! I am so jealous of you Jessica!" Nat said. "Oh, okay, I guess."

"Wow, you look just like your gender bent forms. But America's breast are a bit small." Nat commented and I face palmed. Leave it to Nat to be angry one moment and fan-girling the next. "Hey!" America shouted, looking a bit offended. "At least my breast are bigger then yours!" America said and did some thing shocking. She grabbed Nat's breast. "See! Look how small you are?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" We all screamed. I banged America on the head with my frying pan, making her let go of Nat, who went to hide behind Russia. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I think it's my female hormones. Oh, god. Here it comes again." Suddenly, America lunged out and gripped my breast. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed in shock and let go of the frying pan. Before I knew it America was once again hit on the head with a frying pan. "Leave her alone, you wanker!" England shouted and held the frying pan like a weapon.

"Sorry, sorry. Sheesh, I hate being female."

"What's so wrong with that?" Nat and I asked at the same time, venom lacing our voices. "W-wait! It didn't mean it like there was something wrong with being female!" America tried to explain. Even though they may be girls for thr time being, I will not stand for sexist comments.

"I heard screaming. What's- Oh my god…" Gwen popped her head in the doorway and all the color drained from her face when she saw the nations. "England mess up a spell?"

"Kind of. He didn't know the spell would this."

"Ah." Gwen said and nodded. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Since we all missed breakfast how about I make biscuits and gravy for lunch?"

"BISCUITS! AND GRAVY!" Nat shouted happily. The others mumbled in agreement and went down stairs to wait. After about half an hour in the kitchen I came out carrying a big tray of biscuits and a bowl of gravy. I set it down in the middle of the table and everyone dug in. "I thought you said you couldn't cook."

"I said I couldn't cook much. I didn't say I knew nothing of cooking." I countered and finished off my plate. "Well, every woman should know how to cook something so it's nice you do." England commented. Suddenly, a dark aura similar to Russia's emanated from me, Nat and Gwen's body. Gwen even began chanting 'kolkolkol' under her breath so it was super creepy. "That sounds like another sexist comment." I said and pulled out my frying pan.

"Gah, what is it with you women and certain comments?! Okay! I'm sorry! Don't rearrange my face!" England shouted and covered her face. We calmed down and returned to normal. "Besides…" I began and sipped my orange juice. A devilish thought had sprouted in my mind. "You _men_ couldn't handle one day as a girl." I finished. Gwen and Nat looked at me I was crazy before they caught on, devilish smirks sprouting across their faces also.

"What! ? Are you saying girl have it harder then boys? !" Prussia asked.

"We always have to defend ourselves."

"And we aren't listened to properly."

"And the only reason most boys want to date us in the first place is to get in our pants."

We all sighed at the same time. "That is a lie! If we can show you man and women have as much responsibilities as each other we'll do it!" Germany shouted and pounded her fist on the table. "Well… There is the Rox Club." Gwen said, holding back her evil smile. "What's the Rox Club?" America asked. "It's a special club for girls. I've been helping out recently. If you can help out without passing out we might reconsider somethings."

"When can we start?" All three of us smiled evilly. "5:30. And, you might wanna bring some bandages." Gwen said with an ominous note and left. Nat left shortly after that. The hours flew by and Gwen and Nat returned, ready to show the nations Roxs. Nat was carrying a video camera, and when Italy asked what it was for Nat only smiled impishly and said. "I don't wanna miss one minute of it, now, do I?"

I decided to ask Nat something. "Hey, Nat. Why was Russia going to visit you?"

"Hm? Oh, I gave him my address and he was gonna visit me tomorrow because I asked him to." Nat said in a sing song voice.

We made it to a building. It was nothing fancy, just a big brick building. But you could hear the girlish giggles and squeals. "Welcome to Roxs Club, 'boys'." Gwen said and opened the door. Inside there were pink streamers hanging on the white wall and pink balloons tapped to the white floor. There were girls from age 8 to 12 all around, talking and playing with each other. There was one big banner hanging in the room that read 'Being a girl **ROXS!**'. Loud girlish music was playing.

"Gwen! You brought those people who said they wanted to help volunteer." Said a woman wearing a black t-shirt with the word 'Roxs' in the middle in pink walked up to us. "Hi, Mrs. Addison." I greeted her. When I was in middle school she was my guidance consoler. She had long black hair in a bun and large brown eyes. "Hey, Jessica. Are you here to volunteer, too?"

"Nah, I just wanna watch my friends. Besides, I'm better with animals then people." I said. Mrs. Addison chuckled before turning to everyone else. "Well, it's nice to see others wanting to help out. Not many wanna help the girls with this particular lesson so it's hard to find people to volunteer. Thanks. Well, let begin!" Mrs. Addison blew a whistle around her neck and the girls lined up. Nat and I went to watch from the sidelines, Nat began to set up her camera. The nations stayed with Gwen since Mrs. Addison asked them to.

"Girls, I have some wonderful news! Some friends of Gwen's decided to help out with our Assault Preparation lessons. Give them a big round of applause." The kiddies cheered and a few shouted they were pretty before dying back down. Mrs. Addison asked them to line up, which confused the 'boys'. Nat stared the camera and aimed it at Gwen, who was standing on a mat. Mrs. Addison called a girl named Mary up. She was 8 and had long black hair and violet eyes. "Now, Mary you know what to do." The girl nodded and just stood there.

Gwen rushed forward and tried to swipe at the girl. Before she could Mary ran up and kicked Gwen in the shin, hard. While Gwen was distracted Mary grabbed one of Gwen's arms and managed to pulled Gwen to the ground. Gwen fell with a rather loud smack and held her thumb up to say she okay. The 'boys' were slack-jawed and wide eyed as Gwen limped off the mat to the back of the line.

"Next up is… you." Mrs. Addison said and pointed to England. England looked around a moment before pointing to herself in question. Mrs. Addison nodded, and England gulped and walked on to the mat. England was up against someone I recognized. Gwen's distant cousin, Lily, who was captain of our wrestling team. "Go easy on me, dear." England said. "No promises." Lily countered. England gulped and rushed forward as if to slap Lily. England never had a chance because Lily rush forward and slammed England back into the mat. It wasn't enough for Lily because soon she was sitting one England back pulling her leg while England was going bug-eyed and pounding the mat with her fist screaming wanker.

They managed to separate Lily from the now traumatized England and next up was Canada. "You are video taping this, right?" I asked Nat. She nodded. "I don't know what better. The fact the personification of England just got owned by a twelve year old or they're in their Nyotalia forms."

A hour later each personification and Gwen went twice and Roxs was dismissed. England, Canada, France and Italy were already passed out and a few others were on the verge of it. The moment we got home everyone else sat down in the living room, pooped. It was 7:00. "I'll make dinner." I said and walked into the kitchen. Forty-five minutes later I carried out a grilled cheese sandwich for everyone, only to find a note from Nat and Gwen saying they left and all the 'boys' passed out, sleeping in a seat or on the floor. I smiled and went upstairs. I pulled a blanket and pillow from each of their rooms and made them feel comfy as I could make them. I turned the lights of and went upstairs to my room for the night.

oOoOoOo

The next morning when I woke up I laughed my butt off seeing all the **boys** passed out in the living room wearing skirts and girly stuff. They were p*ssed at me for taking picture of them and posting them on the internet but it was soooo worth it.

**And that's that. I feel like this isn't my best work. I used the Nyotalia forms of the Hetalia characters so just look that up on the Hetalia wiki. Also, I'm considering making a SYOC story and I'll need OC's of countries but I'm not sure if I want to post it or not. Tell me what you think I should do? Laters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gah, I hate high school. It has kept me from my marvolus stories! Can you ever forgive me for not updating!… Wow, my sister is right. I am melodramatic some times. Please keep in mind that Jessica and everyone are in Ohio. I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN! **

Ch. 8: Zoombezi Bay

Jessica's P.o.V.

"YES! WATERPARK TIME! Oh, how long I have been waiting for this!" America shouted as he jumped out of the car. Her wore a Captain America shield shirt and Hawaiian print red swim trunks.

"Don't get to comfortable yet. We still have to buy our passes and stand in line for the park to open." I told America, helping Japan with the cooler. Considering it was smoldering hot today and Gwen got her first monthly pay cheek from her Dad (he pays Gwen by the month rather then the week, he'll start paying her by the week when she's 18) and she wanted to splurge a little Nat suggested we go to Zoombezi Bay at the Columbus Zoo and Aquarium. All the boys were wearing their swim trucks and a comfortable shirt. Gwen and Nat were going to change in the park and I was already wearing my swimsuit underneath my Hetalia t-shirt (which freaked a few out and made a few jealous because it had England, Sealand, and America on it but not them) and white shorts.

I handed the cooler over to Gwen, who lugged it over her shoulder that Romano wasn't hung over. "Put me down." Romano demanded.

"Not until you admit Shakira is one of the best singers ever." Gwen smirked and began walking toward the entrance with a few others.

I began walking with them when a voice spoke behind me. "Um, Jessica…" I turned around to see Japan.

"Yes, Kiku?" I asked the Japanese man, who looked a bit flustered.

"I-I am not familiar with western customs such as these. I-Is it really okay to go around wearing minimal clothing?" He asked.

"Don't worry, Kiku. It's completely natural here and in other places to. A water park is just a place to have fun, you hardly notice what you're wearing" I laughed. He didn't seem happy nor worried by my words. We made it up to the ticket stand and after a brief moment of paper exchanging and Italy saying how excited he was we were in the zoo.

We stopped outside the gift shop to make sure we had sunscreen and stuff like that… Nat also wanted to see the flamingos they had out. After dragging Nat away from an extremely territorial flamingo (don't ask what happened) we waited in line for the park. It was half an hour before it opened so a few complained about waiting in the semi-long line. They stopped complaining immediately once they saw how long the line was 5 minutes before opening.

After getting the bags checked and passing the check point we were in the park. We claimed a spot before anything else, a nice shady place under a big umbrella near the back of the wave pool. Germany, Prussia, and I escorted Nat and Gwen to the changing rooms while the others kept setting their spots up.

"Hey, Nat. Why didn't you change at your house like Jessica?" Prussia asked, looking awesome in his black swim trunks. Gwen had walked in a few seconds ago.

"While my bro's bi boyfriend is there? No way!" Nat said and dashed into the changing room.

"Did she just say…?" Prussia began but trailed off.

"Yes, yes she did. Nat's brother is homosexual. Nat's not uncomfortable with it, it's just a few of her brother's boyfriends have been creepers." I explained.

"Why don't you get out of your clothes, Jessica? And what's the towel for?" Germany asked, pointing to the red towel in my hand.

"You'll see when Nat comes and the others come. And why are you narrowing me out? Kiku and Ivan haven't changed ye- I stand corrected…" I muttered as we were joined by the rest of our group. They were all in swim trunks, even Japan and Russia.

"See, Jessica? Now shed that layer and show us your not as green as you seem!" Prussia shouted and gripped the hem of my shirt. I gasped and struggled to keep the shirt down.

"Leave her alone." Gwen said as she walked out, wearing a bikini top and swim shorts.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Romano asked, but the red was noticeable in his ears. Gwen smirked and walked up to Romano, flaunting her hips with each step.

"What's wrong, Lovi? Can't take the heat?" Gwen leaned down to Romano's face, lips inches apart. Romano went tomato red.

While that was going on Nat came out wearing a white polka dotted red bikini. The moment she laid eyes on the 11 shirtless (sexy) men a thin line of red liquid began pouring out of her nose like a faucet. I held the towel under her nose so she wouldn't get any on herself while she fangirled away. Once she came to her senses she took the towel, gave me a thumbs up with her free hand to say she was okay, and walked over to Italy (probably to glomp him).

"C'mon, Jess! Take the clothes off!" America shouted. "Take it off! Take it off!"

Prussia joined him in chanting.

"Take it off! Take it off!"

France joined the two idiots as well.

"Take it off! Take it off!"

"ALRIGHT!" I screamed at the three. "Fine, I'll take the clothes off! Just stop chanting! People are staring like I'm a whore or something!" I whisper screamed at them. I pushed my shorts down and picked them up, shoving them in my bag.

"Happy?""BOO!"

"Gah, you three are annoying as heck!" I shouted at the three jeering males. Gwen and Nat looked up at me with concern. If it was just them I would have taken my shirt off with no problem, but the nations knew nothing of my secret.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't keep it a secret forever. I lifted the tee above my head and discarded it, preparing for the gasp. They came, as I expected, while I put my shirt in my bag.

"Mein gott…"

"M-Maple…"

"Are those real?"

My hand instinctively went to the base of my neck, fingering the thick white lines all around. Around the base of my neck were thick white scars, circling my throat like a necklace. I wasn't exactly proud of them. The memory of how I got them began playing on my mind, but I pushed it away with out a second thought. I looked away and spoke sharply, uncomfortable with the attention. "Look, it's just something that happened a couple of years ago, but I'm okay now. Please don't ask about them."

After a few moments of silence someone spoke up. "It's okay, bella. We won't ask about your scars. It's not unusual to have them." Italy said. We all stared at the Italian slack jawed for a moment, probably all think how the heck he said something smart. That was quickly shattered by Italy shouting 'PASTA!' and Germany scolding him. I sighed. Even though it was rough I was begging to feel like these guys were a part of my everyday life.

We all agreed to go on the great big rides first while the lines were short. Right now we were standing in line for the big toilet bowl thing which I called the Tasmanian Devil. It was decided that we would go in 3 groups, me and the Axis, Nat with Russia, China, Canada and Prussia, and Gwen with Romano, England, America and France. When we got in our raft Italy was clinging to Germany because he was afraid to go into the tube that lead to the large bowl. "It's okay Italy, there's nothing to be scared about." I comforted the Italian man.

The life guard pushed our raft down the tube. Gwen , Nat and I had a custom whenever we went on large rides like this or roller coasters. We had to shout something totally random when we reached the top of the hill. The moment we were emptied out into the large bowl I screamed. "PEETAXKATNISS FOREVER! After being tossed around for a moment we were emptied out into the pool behind the ride. Just as Germany was getting off the raft a loud shout could be heard.

"GRELL IS A CHICK!" A voice belonging to Nat screeched. We waited at the edge of the pool and soon enough the came skipping out of the tube like a rock. Nat, Russia, China, Canada and Prussia joined us on the edge when Gwen's voice was heard.

"VODKAAAAAA!" She screamed, making me and Nat crack up. We were joined by the rest of the group and continued on. We all did the mat racers, which Germany won. A few body tube and double raft rides later we had all separated to do what ever we want. I was chilling in the Lazy River with Canada. Because there were no single tubes Canada and I were sharing a double tube.

"This is nice, isn't it?" I asked the Canadian.

"Y-Yeah. It feels good to relax." He said. We both jolted when a life guard blew his whistle. He pointed at me, and I pointed at myself to confirm. He nodded. "Ma'am, please use a single tube if you are all by yourself."

I resisted the urge to face palm. "I'm not alone! There's a guy sitting right next to me!" I shouted, and gestured to the now sulking Canada. The guy looked to my side, and his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh. I apologize sir! I didn't notice you."

"Stupid hoser…" Canada mumbled.

"There, there, Mattie." I comforted the Canadian. We went our separate ways and I headed toward our spot to reapply sunscreen to my skin.

Gwen's P.o.V.

I sighed in bliss as the hot water comforted my muscles. Unlike the others, Germany, Japan, China and I decided to seek refugee in the hot tube rather then going on many other rides.

"You alright, Kiku? I asked the boy, who seemed rather uncomfortable.

"I just feel uncomfortable like this…" He said. I frowned. I knew he wasn't used to western culture but he shouldn't feel so uncomfortable.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it. Once you get used to it you hardly notice it." I explained to the Japanese boy.

He just nodded and I leaned back, enjoying the hot water.

Nat's P.o.V.

I smiled evilly as I looked at the three men before me. England, Italy and Prussia were sleeping in their chairs and I was totally going to take advantage of that. I pulled out a marker from my bag and walked toward England.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I heard a loud voice behind me. I whipped around and saw America. I grinned and walked up to him, and whispered my 'plan of awesomeness' in his ear. He laughed loudly.

"Dude, that sounds awesome! I wanna help!" I gave the blonde a marker and we set to work on our victims.

Half an hour later it was official I had laughed my butt of. We had drawn all over England, Italy and Prussia. I had done England, America did Italy, and we both did Prussia.

On England I had drawn a mustache, flowers on his cheeks, the words 'MADE IN SOUTH KOREA' on his fore head. On his neck I drew a sloppy Union Jack and sheep. On his chest I wrote 'Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman' all over and did random squiggles and drawings on his arms and legs.

America had given Italy a beard, thick eyebrows, swirls on his cheeks and wrote 'PROPERTY OF THE U.S.A.' on his forehead. He drew a very badly drawn American flag on his chest. On one arm he drew Nyan Cat, on the other was some kind of… unicorn thing? I couldn't tell. And his legs were decorated to look like he had boots on.

On Prussia we wrote 'INSERT HERE' on his forehead and had a arrow pointing to his mouth and dotted all over his face. On his chest I wrote 'PROPERTY OF NAT. IF ANYONE WANTS TO CHALLENGE THAT… CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.' America drew Prussia getting beat up by Lithuania and Hungary on his left arm and on his right were random cheesy tattoo's, like the heart with the word mom in it. America and I drew random stuff on his legs.

When we were done I took a pic of all 3 of them and posted them on Facebook.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" America suggested.

"Sure." I chirped, and skipped away from the three sleeping men.

Jessica P.o.V.

I stared down at England, my mouth a thin line and face a neutral expression. When first saw the three I laughed for 5 minute. Then I took a picture on my phone for black mail. Now I was just confused at how they were still asleep without noticing anything wrong. I stood over England, my shadow over his face. He stirred in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open to meet mine.

"So you're finally awake, eh, Iggy?" I smirked. His glassy eyes glared at me a moment before he sat up, yawned and stretched. I smiled, laughter beginning to build up within me. "What's with that look?" He asked.

"What look?"

"You're looking at me like there's something funny on my face."

"Why don't you look at what happened to the other two sleeping behind you?" I suggested. He did that and his eyes widened in shock.

"What the bloody hell happened to them?"

"What happened to all of you, you mean. You most likely became a victim of Nat while you were asleep." I said and pulled a mirror from my bag and held it in front of the Brits face. He gasped as when he saw the writing on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL? !" He screamed, causing Prussia and Italy to wake up. They gawked at each others faces while I laughed my butt off.

"Let's go wash this stuff off…" England muttered and stood up. Prussia and Italy followed his lead. When they walked by I burst into another huge fit of laughter. Why? There was stuff written on their backs too. England had 'Hot Stuff' written all over, quiet literally. Prussia's back read 'I am NOT awesome'. And, finally, Italy's back read 'PASTAAAA!'

When they came back everyone else had returned and we were eating lunch. Thy were free of their drawings and ate also. With our passes we also had admission to the zoo, so we left the park after lunch.

Just while we were exiting the park Nat stopped us. "Let's ride that." She said, pointing to a large ride. It was the kind that went around in a circle really fast and you could spin yourself.

"I don't know Nat. We don't want to go when the zoo is too crowded and we've wasted enough time already." Gwen said. If you didn't look closely, you wouldn't have noticed the corners of her mouth turning green. Either way, we went on it. Gwen was clinging to the handlebars for dear life. I laughed nervously. It was three to a cart and we were with Nat, so it ought to be interesting…

The moment we were off the ground Nat took no time at all. She gripped the wheel and gave it a giant tug. Soon we were spinning so fast I couldn't tell what was ground and what was sky. Gwen let out a throaty scream.

I wanted to scream too, but I was too busy with my organs being rearranged inside of me.

"That was awesome!" Nat said as she teetered out of the cart. Gwen pushed pass her, hand covering her mouth. Gwen didn't even bother with the exit. She jumped over the fence and hurled into a nearby trash can.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Romano asked as he watched Gwen hurl her guts out.

"Gwen gets really bad motion sickness when it come to- gck!… Spinning…" I finished, holding my own stomach contents while lean against Germany, who was trying to steady me. Once we were steadied we went into the zoo. The majority of stayed out of the reptile and bug house. Nat thought any of the water fowl we came across was cute and Gwen liked the Australian and Asian animals the best. I thought foxes and wolves were totally cool but the countries like anything from their country.

Soon the sun began to set and we headed home.

"Alright, dudes, the Hero gets to shower fir-GAH!" America shouted as I punched him in the gut and bolted for the bathroom. He may not know it, but when it came to who showers first I am very competitive. I stripped myself and hopped in the shower, sighing as warm water washed over me and cleaned the chlorine off my body.

"Dude, what the hell was that for? !" I heard America shout at me from the other side of the door and bang on it.

"I wanted to shower first so I am! If you have a problem with that I will gladly punch you again!" I shouted as I poured cucumber and melon body soap on a bath puff to wash myself. I was done soon after. I dried myself off, hung my blue and white one-piece swimsuit up to dry, and got dressed in my Hetalia t-shirt and white shorts.

As soon as I walked out of the door I was pushed to the ground. I flipped on my back to see France, England and America fighting for their way into the bath room. America managed to push the two away, slipped in the bathroom, and laughed loudly. Both England and France swore and stalked off in different directions, waiting for the bathroom to be free.

I returned to my room and lied down on my bed. 'Arlandria' began to play on my phone and I picked it up. "Yo, dad. What's up?"

"Hey, baby. I got some exciting news." He said.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to be back home in two days and I'm staying until after the Family Reunion."

"Oh my gosh, dad! That's awesome!" I said. Our family hosted a family reunion every year in the summer for 2 days. The first day was a 4th of July party at my Aunt Cyndi's and the second was a camping trip on the shore of Lake Erie.

"I know! I'll be home soon baby, so I'll se you then."

"Alright, dad. Bye, I love you."

"Love you, too, hon."

I sighed in content, enjoying the peace… until my eyes shot open in realization. The Family Reunion began in a week. The 4th of July was in a week.

England _hates_ the 4th of July.

This was going to be one hell of a week and Family Reunion…

**Ahh, it feels good to post! Okay, folks, here's some news! My friend, White Okami-Sama and I are working on a collaboration! The Axis, Allies, White Okami-Sama's OC's and my OC's get sent in to the 2P Hetalia world where they must fight against their 2P's! It's posted on her profile so check it out! The title is Switched Worlds. I went to Comic Con yesterday. TOTALLY EPIC! It was awesome and I bought a ton of awesome art work. Tell me what you think! Laters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: This chapter is a fluff! I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 9: Cupcakes, Friends and Cheese

Jessica's P.o.V.

I was about to beat my head with this cookbook. I decided to do something nice for dads arrival home tomorrow and make cupcakes, but this book was beginning to annoy me with the way it was worded.

When I was about to put the book in the blender England walked in. He took in the sight of me in a apron, a ton of ingredients on the counter, and me holding a cookbook.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" England asked me. I frowned. England seemed to be getting colder and more cynical the closer the 4th of July came. At that moment a thought popped into my that might help bring his spirits up a bit but would probably kill me in the process.

"Well, I'm trying to cook cupcakes, and I has wondering… if you would… like to help… me… _cook_ them…" The word came out strangled but I got them out, nether the less. The look on England's face was priceless. With his eyebrows it was even better.

"Y-You want me to help you cook? ! Are you serious?" He asked, obviously taken back by my question.

"Yes. Because one, I don't want to get anything on my Death Note tee. And two, I would very much appreciate your… culinary assistance." I said, picking words that don't mock his cooking… directly.

"A-Alright, then! Let's get to crackin'!" England said, smiling. His smile made me smile. It was good to see him like that rather then having a frown plastered to his face. Side by side we read the cook, going over the instructions carefully.

"All right, first we should-"

"We're following the recipe to a T." I cut him off. I would let him help, but not add something to might kill my dad in the cupcakes. He frowned a bit but shrugged, seeing I was in charge of this operation.

While I prepared the batter England was mixing the chocolate icing. I stirred the batter carefully, making sure to go fast but not slosh the mixture out of the bowl. I looked over to my side and saw England still fixing the icing. After a few minutes of stirring we finally pored the batter into the cupcake tray and set it in the oven.

"Well, what should we do while they cook?" England asked, he had a bit of flour on his face and hair and some chocolate icing. He looked really cute, I'd admit that.

"I say clean up." I gestured to the large mess we made on the island. He nodded and we set to work. Just as we were finishing up a bad scent hit my nose. I recognized it as… burning.

"Sh*t!" I swore. I rushed to the other side of the kitchen and saw a small curl of black smoke from the oven. England tore the door open, letting more black smoke out. The fire alarm went off so I shut it off as quick as I could. England reached in pulled the tray out, but yelped in shock and let it go to fall on the floor. We stared at the burnt cupcakes for a moment before I looked at the timer.

It had froze on the 5 minute mark.

"Damn it all!" England shouted and kicked the tray, scaring me. He sat down on the floor and leaned back on the island. "Nothing I do comes out right…" He muttered.

I sat down next to him. We were silent.

"Hey." He looked up at me. I pasted a smile on to my face and wiped some chocolate icing off his cheek with my thumb. "At least you make some pretty good icing." I licked the icing off my thumb. He sighed by for smiling a bittersweet smile.

"Thanks, I suppose, love. Now- eep!" England placed his hands on the ground to get up nut pulled them back immediately. His hands were an angry red color and beginning to swell. I could already tell these would blister badly. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Hang on, let me get the first aid kit." Before I went up stairs I put some ice in a washcloth as a makeshift icepack for his hands. I hurried with the kit and made him show me his hands. I took time treating them. We were silent until he spoke up.

"I didn't know you knew first aid."

"I don't. I just barley remember how to do this from Girl Scouts. And… there." I finished wrapping his bandages. He touched them tentatively and muttered a thanks.

"Let try again." I said. England looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. Soon we were watching the time to make sure the cupcakes didn't burn this time. They were done in a little while, then we frosted them, completing our creation.

"Well, that's done. But what do we do with all this extra icing?" England said, gesturing to the bowl of icing. I smiled and went to the silverware drawer and pulled out 2 spoons. I held one out to England and he gave me a 'really?' look.

"Hey, at least I eat healthy so I can afford to slip up a few times." I said and ate a big spoonful of the sugary chocolate goodness. England sighed and began to join me in eating.

"I'm rather surprised your doing this." England said. "I don't mean to sound rude, but I thought most girls normally watch their weight."

"That's a stereotype. And I'm not most girls. I don't take in the required amount of calories to maintain weight because of my slow metabolism, so I lose weight quicker. I can skip lunch and run on just breakfast and dinner. Plus, I'm a picky eater and take dietary supplements so I'm still healthy." I explained. "I used to be a bit over weight until 7th grade, when my slow metabolism began taking effect. I began eating less. Sometimes I would skip meals all together and lost a lot weight. Because of that I began eating healthier so I could take in my need vitamins and stuff. My supplements cover for me in the areas I can't. I try different things so my body can get used to them, but it's hard. I have really acute sense of smell so my scent kind of alters my taste. The texture of the food also has a bit to do with it. All in all, at least I'm healthy."

I was rather surprised how much I explained. England looked at me oddly for moment before smiling. "I suppose it's alright. But try and over come your pickiness a bit, love. It's still an unhealthy habit."

I smiled at England kindness licked the rest of my icing off my spoon.

Nat's P.o.V.

"Left!"

"This way?"

"No! Your OTHER left!"

"Like this?"

"Your OTHER, OTHER left!"

"You make NO sense, whatsoever, woman!"

"Your face don't make no sense!" I shouted at America. We (me, America, Prussia, and Canada) had been having an argument about who was more awesome so we decided to settle it with a three-legged race. Unfortunately, I was with America so he insisted on doing everything himself, making us lose greatly.

"That's it! I give!" I shouted and ripped my leg out of the elastic band keeping me tied to America. I walked to the back porch and saw a familiar blob of blonde-white hair.

"RUSSIA!" I shouted and glomped the Russian from behind. He looked back at me.

"Oh, hello, Nat. Is there some thing you need?"

"Nope!" I shouted and skipped around Russia in a circle. I liked Russia. He didn't give me weird looks. I stopped in front of him and looked up at Russia. I had to crane my next to look at him because he was so tall and I was so short.

"So how ya been?" I asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of my foot.

"Good. It's nice and warm here and everyone treats as if I'm their friend."

I fake gasped at what he said. "Don't say stuff like that!"

"Why?" A look of confusion spread across his face.

"'Cause you are my friend!" I shouted. Russia looked rather shocked by that but it was true to me. I wonted to be friends with the personification of Russia. Soon a big smile spread across his face.

"I'm glad you are my friend, Nat." He said. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I felt him stiffen a bit, no doubt from my arms being wrapped around his precious scarf, but he relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist. It probably looked funny because I was dangling less then a foot from the ground (I'm 5'4, deal with it).

Russia set me down and I let go. I grabbed his hand and tried to drag him toward the garden. "C'mon! Let's go get some sunflowers!" Russia smiled as I lead him to Jessica's garden.

Gwen's P.o.V.

Germany and I stared down at the 'men' doing push-up at our feet. I had begun joining the Axis plus Romano and Prussia for training. Germany and I were always the first ones done so we always had to wait on the others. Japan impressed me. Even when he was tired his strength didn't flatter. Prussia was pretty strong but half way through training his strength flattered and he did half as good as he did in the beginning. The Italy brothers were some pieces of work. They had minimum strength and were tired in less than one-fourth of the way through training.

"Pick it up Italy brothers… that goes for you, too, cheese head." I said when Italy began going faster but Romano didn't.

"Who're you callin' a cheese head?" Romano said and glared at me.

"The guy who represents Southern Italy. Now, MOVE!" I shouted, making them go faster then possible. _'Note to self: Make Italy teach me what makes Italians so fast…'_ I thought, thinking their speed could help me in football. Soon we were all done and relaxing on the front porch, tired.

"S***." I heard Romano swore. I turned around to scold him but stopped when I saw the bruises on his wrist. I sighed and pulled out some bandages I kept in my pocket. I held my hand out to Romano. "Let me see your wrist."

He looked at me hesitantly but soon held them out to me. I wrapped the bandages around his wrist tightly. "Thanks…" He muttered.

"No problem. I gotta wrap my wrist up sometime, too. What kind of person would I be if I didn't help out when I could?"

"Says the girl who called me cheese head." He muttered. I punched his arm playfully.

"Don't say it like that. Besides, everyone likes cheese. Especially me. I love it. I could probably name any kind of cheese you give me."

"So your saying the only like me because of my name." Romano said bluntly. I smirked and faced him.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Why don't we see if you taste like romano cheese?" With each word I neared my face to his. I could smell his breath, tomatoes and something sweet, so I was sure he could smell mine. He went red faced and leaned back, stuttering in Italian. I smirked. Ever since that argument we had about Shakira I took any and every opportunity to flirt with him and make him red faced. He looked kinda cute like that.

"Shut up! I-I'd never like a girl like you!" He shouted.

"Nor I, you, my friend." I said and leaned against his back. I sat there like that the rest of the day, watching the sun set with the Axis. despite hat Romano said, it felt good to hang out with him.

**And that's that. Bet 'cha wanted to see Jessica's dad this chapter, didn't ya? He's coming in next chapter though, so nothing to worry about! This story is becoming really popular… Tell me what you think! LATERS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Early update! Yaaaaaay! I own nothing! Note that **_underlined _**italics is Jessica, **_**bold**_** italics are her dads singing, and **_regular_** italics are both of them singing. You'll understand what this means when you see it. Now let us begin!**

Ch. 10: Jason Ceil

England's P.o.V.

From the way Jessica was acting I would assume a movie star was coming, not her dad. She wore a long strapless white dress and a white head hand (I wasn't sure how with her glasses on) and red flats. She was pacing and checking to see if the house was still intact and functioning properly every 5 minutes. And when ever someone tried to approach she ended up running her mouth about how worried she was then go sulk in a corner. It was such an act it made me completely forget about the upcoming 4th of July (but the thought still gnawed at the back of my brain).

We all watched Jessica rock on the floor with her face in her lap, not sure what to make of the situation. America walked into the room, stared at Jessica, then returned his eyes to the table. "Hey, cupcakes!" He exclaimed when he saw I and Jessica's creation. He reached a hand out for one when he was attacked by a flurry of white and red.

"NO ONE TOUCHES THE CUPCAKES!" Jessica screamed and stalked out of the room while America sat up, holding his nose. Everyone sent me, China, and Canada looks that sent the message that we were going to have to be the ones to calm Jessica down. I looked at China and Canada before we went to the living room.

Jessica was pacing near the window, stopping every so often to look at it. After a short match of rock, paper, scissors it was decided Canada would be the first to talk to Jessica. I sent a prayer for the boy as he walked over to Jessica.

"U-um, Jessica? M-Maybe you should s-stop being so w-worried. I-I mean, it's just your dad. H-He won't care what you look like-"

"I'm not worried about how I look." Jessica cut him off. "I'm worried about what my dad will think when he meets you guys. I have never once in my life told dad I had hung out with boys. Hell, I haven't even _dated_ a guy yet! I told him you were boys but I'm so worried…" Jessica began going one about how worried she was and what bad things might happen. China walked over to Jessica and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Jessica. We'll make sure everything goes okay today! Right, guys?" China said and sent us looks that said 'back me up.'

"O-oh! Sure, of course! We'll make sure nothing bad happens!" I stuttered.

"Y-Yeah…" Canada said in agreement. Jessica looked up, her eyes deadly serious.

"Good. 'Cause if you don't I'll-" She stopped abruptly. She cocked her head to the side, as if listening to something odd. Her eye widened. "HE'S HERE!" She shouted and ran outside so fast dust was in her path.

We ran after her and found her on the porch, staring out into the distance. I followed her gaze and saw a car off in the distance. I could hear the sound of the horn in the distance. How she heard that so easily confused me. Jessica didn't move an inch, even when everyone came out to see the commotion, she had her eyes set on that car that was no more then a speck in the distance.

As the car came closer I began to get nervous myself. I had never seen any pictures of her father. What did he look like? What did he act like? Would he approve of 11 males living with his only daughter all alone with such minimal adult supervision? The thought seemed to be spread as a few others were shifting nervously and fixing their shirts.

A car pulled up into the driveway. From the way Jessica lived I assumed it would be some expensive car. Instead, a red Ford truck pulled in. It looked like work truck, with a ladder rack attached to it, tools visible through the back window and a few scratches along the side. There was the sound of a car door opening and closing, footsteps came from the other side of the truck. Someone rounded the corner and Jessica grinned so big I thought her face would crack. "DAD!" She ran from the porch up to the man walking toward us.

I had expected someone impressive, who looked like he was made for business. Jessica's dad looked nothing like that. He looked like an average everyday man. He was in early 40's, with short strawberry blonde hair and green eyes rimmed with brown. He had tan skin and the thing that stood out most about him was the large red bead and mustache on his face. He was a large man like Russia but had a large stomach area, but wasn't necessarily fat. He wore a Foo Fighter t-shirt, khaki shorts and blue sneakers.

He smiled at Jessica and picked her, spun her around before setting her down. "Hey, hey, hey, Jessi!" He laughed a ruffled her hair. Jessica giggled before hugging her father again. When they separated I saw the resemblance. Jessica got her height, posture, mouth, and eyes from her dad. There was something else about them that was similar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Jessica walked her dad up toward us. He put on a poker face and his eyes passed over each of us, as if trying to make out blueprints he didn't understand. "Dad, these are my friends that have been staying with me. Guys, this is my dad Jason Ceil." No one dared move until Japan stepped forward.

"Hello, Mr. Ceil. I am Kiku Honda. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said and bowed to the man. I respected Japan for being the first of us to move. Mr. Ceil smiled and returned the bow to Japan.

"It is good to meet you, too, Kiku. And no need for formalities, Jason or Jay is just fine. I see you are of Japanese origin. I visited Japan once, the cherry blossoms are especially beautiful in Japan." He commented.

"Thank you. It is nice to know other appreciate them." Japan said.

We each introduced ourselves by our human names to Mr. Ce - Jason. He had a slightly thoughtful look across his face, but I dismissed it that he was still judging us. He pulled two suite cases out of the bed of his truck and carried them in the house. We all waited in the living room while he put his stuff away. Once he joined us Jessica excused herself to get something.

Once she left the atmosphere in the room became awkward and filled with tension. Jason was sitting across from us in a recliner that had been big for any of us but perfect for him. He was stroking his beard as he looked each of us over, his glare seemed to break our shells like a bullet.

"Uh… Is there something wrong, Jay?" America asked. I kicked his shin. He shouldn't have used his nickname so early! A look of realization dawned his face and he laughed heartily.

"It's nothing, Al, hope you don't mind me calling you that. You men just look a bit familiar from some where…" He said. That seemed to make us all nervous and a nervous laugh escaped all of us.

"I-I don't mind at all! The Hero doesn't mind anything!" America laughed loudly. This time Canada kicked him. Jessica returned to the room and the pressure left. She gave everyone a cupcake (even America). Everyone seemed to enjoy them.

"Hey, these are pretty good. Did you make them yourself, Jessi?" Jason asked. Jessica shook her head.

"Nah, En - Arthur helped me."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! ?" The other nations shouted in shock, a few turning white.

"But these don't suck like English food!"

"How did you not _die_ in the process of making these, then!?"

"Why did you not ask me to help you, ma cheri!?"

"My cooking is not poisonous and you are all a bunch of ungrateful wankers!" I shouted at them in anger. We all ended up slipping into a large argument and forgot all about Jessica and Jason. The door slamming open stopped us.

"AUSTRIA! AUSTRIA! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT I NEED TO ASK YOU!" Nat screamed into the house. She rounded the corner and stopped when she saw Jason. "Oh… Hiiiiiiii, Mr. Ceil! What 'cha doing?" She asked as if nothing happened.

"Hey, Nat. Nothing much. You have something to ask Jessica?" He said, not even bothered by the sudden intrusion.

"Yups! My bro gave me this DVD, and I was wondering if you wanted it." Nat said and held up a DVD case.

"Sorry, Nat. I already have Ouran High School Host Club. Why don't you go ask Gwen if she wants it?"

"But Gwen hates stuff like this!"

"She'll have to read the manga soon anyway so give it to her and tell her I said that."

"Okay! Bye!" Nat rushed out of the house as quickly as she rushed in.

"So does fighting happen on a regular basis, now?" Jason asked.

"I wonder what it's like to have a peaceful day now because of these guys." Jessica laughed. The strange thing was, Jason laughed too. I could see that similarity again, but I just didn't know what to call it.

The rest of the day was spent getting to know Jason. He was very informed on world history, events and economy. He also had a natural talent with numbers. He never once raised his voice to us. He was good natured and modest. But never asked anything about us, which struck me as odd.

Near sunset we went to do our own things while France prepared dinner. I was walking next to the back porch when I heard something. Singing. Curious, I followed the sound.

Jessica's P.o.V.

I leaned against my Dads side, enjoying the warmth coming from him. My Dad was always warm, which was good because I was always cold. I had missed my dad so it was nice to have him back. I missed his humor and smile and… everything. I missed us joking around, me trying to convince Dad to go to Beard Con (it IS a real thing!), us laughing like crazy when I found out the definition of a word that had a double meaning and one of them was bad. We loved each other and while most girls my age wanted to grow up and move out of their parents house I wanted to spend as much time with Dad as I could.

"When's the last time we sat on the back porch and watched the sun set?"

"When I was 11."

"Long time, then." After that we settled into silence. I wanted to ask Dad how he felt about the Hetalians but I didn't want to moment, but the question would kill me until I asked.

"Dad…" I sighed and began to speak but Dad cut me off.

"I like your friends, Jessica. They're nice young men." I sighed in relief. Dad reached over the side of the swing and pulled something out that I recognized immediately. His guitar. He began playing one of our favorite songs and I began singing.

"_We were spitting venom at most everyone we know__"_

"_**If the damned gave us a road map then we'd know just where to go**__"_

"_**Now let all drop**__"_

"_Let it all drop_

_Let it all drop_

_Oh let it all fall off"_

"_You were talking soda pop__"_

"_**You were talking quiet a lot**__"_

"_The opinions that I do not give__"_

"_**The opinions I ain't got**__"_

"_So let it drop__"_

"_Let it all drop_

_Let it all drop_

_Let it all fall off there oh"_

"_**Well you were spitting venom at most everyone you know**__"_

"_If you truly knew the gravity you'd know just where to go_

"_Well let it all drop_

_Let it all drop_

_Let it all drop_

_Oh let it all fall off"_

"_My ears were pressed so firmly right against your mouth to hear__"_

"_**When you tried to spit the venom out your words were not so clear**__"_

"_Now drop"_

"_Hold on to what you need__"_

"_**We've got a knack for jacked up history**__"_

"_Hold on to what you need__"_

"_**We've got a knack for messed up history**__"_

"_Well we went downtown and we sat in the rain__"_

"_**Both looking one direction and waiting for a train of thought over**__"_

"_Game over"_

"_Well we walked real stiff and our canes hit the ground__"_

"_**You hit me with your**_

_**And said, "You're gonna stare me down**__"_

"_It's over_

_Oh it's over"_

"_You can say what you want but act like you don't care__"_

"_**It takes more than just one person to decide what fair**__"_

"_It's over_

_Think it over"_

"_You were spitting venom at most everyone you know__"_

"_**If the damned gave you a road map then you'd know just where to go**__"_

"_So we carried all the groceries in__"_

"_**While hauling out the trash**__"_

"_And if this doesn't make us motionless__"_

"_**I do not know what can**__"_

"_So let it drop_

_Let it all drop_

_Let it all drop_

_Oh let it all fall off__"_

"_**Let it all drop**_

_**Let it all drop**_

_**Let it all drop**_

_**Oh let it all fall off**__"_

"_Cheer up baby it wasn't always quiet so bad for every_

_Bit of venom that came out, the antidote was had__"_

"_**Cheer up baby it wasn't always quiet so bad for every**_

_**Bit of venom that came out, the antidote was had**__"_

I smiled when we reached the end of the song. It had been so long since we had sung 'Spitting Venom' together. I snuggled into Dads shirt and fell asleep.

England's P.o.V.

I stepped outside as soon as the song ended. I saw Jessica and Jason sitting on the swing, Jessica asleep on Jason's chest.

"Hey, Arthur. What ya need?" He asked. I saw a guitar at his feet.

"I-I heard singing and was wondering who was doing it so…"

"Ah, sorry if Jess and I disturbed you. It was a long time since we sang together and I couldn't help it." He said and patted Jessica's sleeping head. I saw what I had seen before. They had that same mellow, easy-going attitude. They would work hard, but be able to relax and have fun with it along the way.

France called that dinner was ready. Jason picked Jessica up gently, as if afraid to hurt her. "Well, Jessica's obviously going to miss dinner tonight so I'll take her up to her room. Tell the others I'll be down in a few."

I nodded and we walked towards our destinations together.

"You know, sometimes I just can't believe how big she got." Jason said at one point, confusing me. "When Jessica was born, I could hold her in the palm of my hand with no problem, she weighed less then a bag of flower. I guess it was because of all those jellybeans Dee ate when she was pregnant. People used to joke we'd have a jellybean for a daughter because of how many she ate. They were half right, I could tell Jessica wouldn't be into sports the moment she was born. She was so small. Now, she's taller then her own mother and weighs more, too. I just wish I had noticed when it began."

Jason broke away from me and went up the stairs to Jessica's room. I could tell Jessica and her father shared a deep bond, built on trust and love.

I hated to say it, but I was jealous of that bond.

**MUCH better then the last chapter! The song Jessica and Jason were singing was 'Spitting Venom' by Modest Mouse (I altered a few cuss words and shorted it, the 'cheer up baby' part was supposed to happen more than 6 time (I forgot how many…)). Tell me what you think! LATERS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 11: A Rainy Day

England's P.o.V.

I glared at the hairy monstrosities that rested above my eyes, positioning the clippers very carefully, not wanting to trim too much. As _that_ sate neared I grew cold to everyone, even… Canadia, that's his name right? I decided to trim my eyebrows today, hoping it would calm me down and the fact I had been disrespecting that responsibility of late.

While I trimmed America, of all the people in this house, kept knocking on the locked door, begging to go to the bathroom. I shouted at him various times until I pointed out there was a tree in the backyard he could use. Even thought it was pouring outside I didn't care if he caught a cold. I assume he left after that because the consistent knocking stopped. I sighed in relief and returned to my thoughts.

'_That 4__th__ of July party is coming up and everyone will surely want me to go… Damn it! What the hell am I supposed to-'_ I was interrupted by the door being knocked on. "GOD DAMMIT ALFRED! I told you to use the-" I slammed the door open, not even caring one eyebrow was bushier then the other. When I saw who it was heat made it's way to my face.

Jason was standing there, holding a shaving kit. I began stuttering an apology but stopped me with his booming laughter. He patted my shoulder. "It's alright, Arthur. Same thing has happened to me before when I lived with Dee."

"Dee? Oh, your wife…" I remembered the red haired woman from the diner. I assumed Jessica or her father wouldn't want to talk about her since they were divorced. "I'll just wait 'til you're done. You don't want your eyebrows to look like what mine used to." He chuckled and walked off.

"Yeah… Wait, 'what they used to?'" I looked around to ask Jason what he meant but he was already gone. I finished up my trimming and went to find Jason to ask him what he meant. Because it was pouring outside everyone was in the living room. They were play a video game, Rock Band, I think. I walked toward the door that lead to the basement and began my descent.

Jason was there, like I expected, drinking from a bottle of beer. "Yo, Arthur. What you need?"

I walked up to the bar and sat down next to him. "Well, sir. I was wondering what you meant earlier when you were talking about my eyebrows and them looking like your."

"Eh? I was just pulling your leg. My eyebrows looked nothing like yours, but they were pretty hairy. Heh, people used to call me the wolfman's brother from how hairy I was." I gave him a skeptical look which he caught. He reached into his plaid shirts pocket and pulled something out, a photo. I took it from him and stared at it.

The photo seemed old, from years of being carried around. It showed Jason standing in front of a trailer home. I couldn't ell it was Jason at first, until I recognized the large red beard. In this photo his hair was long, as long as France's. His beard seemed thicker and more red, so did his hair. His eyebrows were considerably thicker then they are now. He was dressed in jeans, boots, and a ACDC t-shirt.

Another thing I noticed in the photo was he was holding a little girl. She looked only to be six from her small size. She had bright blue eyes and short red hair with a splash of freckles across her nose and checks. She wore shorts, tennis shoes and a blue t-shirt.

"Is that…?" I began, pointing to the little girl in the photo. She was smiling, showing 2 missing front teeth. It seemed impossible the girl was the same person she was today.

"Yup, it's Jessica. Seems impossible, doesn't it?" Jason said, smiling at the photo. I could understand what he meant, considering I raised America.

"How old was she, when the photo was taken?"

"Eight." He said and took a swig of his beer.

"What? ! But she only looks like she's six!" I cried in shock. It was true, Jessica seriously looked like a 6 year old in the photo.

"Like I said before, Jessica didn't look quiet her age when she was young because she was so small. I tried to find another old picture of Jessica when she was a kid but the rest of them had-" He cut himself off and looked down. I understood. All the other pictures of him and Jessica also had his wife in them.

"Sir?" I asked, not even sure why I was about to ask this. "I now it's not my business to pry, but what made you and your wife get a divorce in the first place?" I expected him too look at me with rage but all I saw was a bittersweet smile.

"Wanna know 'bout me and Dee, eh? I suppose Jessica wouldn't want to talk about it. She grew a bit cold to Dee when she started living in town. What can I tell you? I loved Deanna, I truly did. I met her in college and we hit it off. I suppose the only reason we did was because I was the only person at the bar without a cigarette in his mouth or had missing teeth. After a while of dating I got her pregnant with Jessica and we got married soon after. We both loved Jessica, but we wanted completely different lives. I might not be the ideal father, but I know better then Dee. She did some pretty stupid things around Jessica. After some fights we agreed to get a divorce after I graduated college. We stayed friends after the divorce so it didn't affect Jessica as much as it normally would a child her age, but Jessica grew cold toward he mother after that. That's all there is to it."

He finished off his beer at the end. The story seemed to age him, his hair seeming duller and the grey hairs in his beard more noticeable. The story made me think. Jessica seemed so… warm to her mom when we visited her. Was that what her dad considered being cold or was it an act she put on in front of us?

"It's not all bad, you know." Jason said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Jessica tells me everything she does, from downloading songs to inviting friends to stay with her. She introduces me to all her friends and asks me for advice on things. I don't think I could ask for a better bond with my daughter. There's something I believe in. After facing a tragedy you'll gain something even better, that's exactly what happened to me and Jessica after my divorce."

There was a banging sound from upstairs and shouting. Jason chuckled. "Sounds like Nat's here. Why don't you go upstairs ands pen time with kids your age instead of hanging out with an old geezer like me. I got work to do anyway." I smiled softly at that. I was older then Jason by thousands of years, so it was quiet humorous. I followed Jason up the steps and went into the living room.

I was seriously confused at what I saw. Seeing everyone sitting around laughing (well, most of the were. A few like me, Germany, and Romano just looked confused) wasn't confusing me, it was what was making them laugh. Nat was doing the moonwalk in the center of the room. If she had done it just like she was no one probably would have laughed. But Nat was wearing a rainbow colored afro wig that looked like it was about to fall of her head any minute. She turned around and saw me. "Hey, Iggy~!"

She ran up and hugged me, making me feel uncomfortable. "N-Nat, what is on your head?" I asked, pointing to the multi-colored wig bigger then her head.

"I bought it when I bought the DVD for Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted! Come watch it with us!" Nat dragged me over to the couch and made me sit down between France and America. The movie ended within the hour and I had to admit, it had been a bit funny. Nat got up and began dancing and singing, so America and Prussia joined her. They began dancing out of the room to god knows where so everyone began leaving. The only ones left in the living room were me, Germany, Gwen, and Jessica, who were cleaning up.

"Nat sure is something." I commented while picking up stray pop cans.

"Yeah, but she only has the best intentions." Jessica said.

"Unless she wants me and Jess to do SebastianxGrell yaoi in public." Gwen muttered, making Jessica chuckle.

"I'm curious at how you met Nat." I said, hoping they would give me answer. The 3 in my opinion was an odd, yet good combination.

"Well…" Jessica began.

Jessica's P.o.V.

_FLASH BACK_

_I first met Nat in preschool, a really long time ago. I wasn't really popular, I didn't have many friends or talked a lot. People just knew me as the girl with red hair because was the only girl who had red hair in the whole preschool. I would always just sit on the swings at recess and think. Do nothing but think._

_One day, I was just sitting there and thinking like I normally do when a girl my age came up to me. She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. "I'm gonna sit next to you, if that's okay." She said, taking the swing next to me. She had a loud voice. We sat there until she spoke up._

"_You don't talk much, do ya?"_

_I shook my head._

"_Why?"_

_I shrugged. "Don't wanna."_

"_Okay. What's your name?"_

"_Jessica."_

"_I'm Natalie, the queen of awesome! But you may call me Nat." She jumped up and hugged me. "You're my new best friend!"_

_I returned the hug eventually. "O-Okay, why?"_

"'_Cause everyone else says I'm too loud! But you didn't say that 'bout me so I like you! Let's be friends forever!" Nat held her hand out._

"_Okay." I said and shook her hand._

_FLASH BACK END_

England's P.o.V.

"And that's how I met Nat. But that's nothing compared to how we met Gwen…" Jessica began and nodded to Gwen, telling her to take over the story.

Gwen's P.o.V.

_FLASH BACK_

_I looked around the football field, impressed with how well-maintained it was for a public field. My 6 brothers, mom, dad, and I recently moved to Ohio. One reason was the great hunting grounds and another was I was planning on attending OSU for my college. I took in a breath of the summer-turning-to-fall air. It was already a huge improvement from the thick, hard to breath, hot Florida air._

"_Yo, heads up!" I caught a football spiraling toward me. It was thrown by my oldest brother Alexander. He had black hair he kept buzz cut and onyx eyes. Soon my 3 older brothers were in front of me and my 3 younger next to me. I knew what was going on. 4 on 3 football, with me helping the little ones._

_We played for half an hour until my youngest brother Yuri, a boy with brown hair and green eyes, threw the football way too high and it went flaying over the fence. There was a loud sound and startled shouting, worrying all of us older siblings. We followed the sound to near the lake. Two girls were there. One with red hair, blue eyes and glasses and a girl with black and blue streaked dirty blonde hair with brown eyes and braces. The dirty blonde girl was sitting in the lake with our football bobbing next to her while the redhead looked startled._

_My brothers and I helped the girl from the lake up and explained what we were doing. "We a very sorry and that is an awesome KAITO shirt, by the way." I said, pointing to the red heads blue KAITO t-shirt. "Thanks, you into Vocaloid?"_

_I shrugged. "And anime and manga."_

"_Best anime and manga ever?" The dirty blonde suddenly questioned._

"_Hetalia." I said with no thought, as it required none. The dirty blonde fist pumped the air._

"_Us, too!"_

_After getting introduced to Jessica and Nat we invited them to play with us. Nat joined our team while Jessica kept score. I decided to walk home with the girls, listening to the time Nat tried to get Jessica to cosplay as Grell. The girls were really good. At an intersection we had to say good-bye to each other._

"_We'll see ya soon, 'kay?" Nat said, confusing me. Jessica caught my confused face._

"_School's starting soon, so we'll see you there. Later!" With that the girls ran off to their homes. I smiled._

_I think I made 2 new friends my first day here._

_FLASH BACK END_

England's P.o.V.

"…And that's how we became best friends." Gwen said. Jessica had left a while ago to take a nap and from the sound of it Nat, Prussia, and America were still parading around singing. Gwen threw away the trash she collected and left the room, leaving me alone. I sat down on the couch and rubbed my temples trying to soothe the throbbing headache in my skull.

I don't know where the head ache came from, it just developed. It was already turning into a migraine. I walked up to the bathroom and took some Tylenol. From a few stray red hairs I could tell Jason had come up here to trim his beard. I returned to my room to lie down for a nap. Something was eating at the back of my head but I couldn't remember.

That's right. The 4th of July was soon. And Jessica, Gwen, and Nat, my friends and pure _American_ citizens, were probably going to be happy about it.

I hate my life.

**That's that. I am tired from writing this (it's super late where I am). Tell me what you think (seriously, I don't mean to sound desperate but I've only gotten 2 reviews in the last 2 chapters). Laters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Really early update! Yay! After this chapter is the dreaded 4****th**** of July party (Dun, dun, duuun)! I'M SO EFFING EXCITED TO BE TYPING IT! And cause I have a 3 day weekend you can expect that chapter to be up early, too! I own nothing (if I did France would be wearing a maid costume)! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 12: Training

Jessica's P.o.V.

"No, Jessica! Don't do it! It's really hard and Ludwig's really mean!" Italy cried, trying to pull me away from the dining room.

"Let go of me, Feli! It's my choice and I want to at least try it!" I shouted, ripping out of his grip. I walked into the dining room to see Germany and Japan, the people I wanted to see. "Hey, Ludwig. I was wondering if I could train with you and the Axis?" I asked.

They both looked up from the card game they were playing to me, a slightly shocked look across their faces. They glanced at each other for a moment before looking back at me. "Ja, I suppose so. But why do you want to train with us?" Germany asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck, slightly embarrassed. "Well, I'm not the strongest person ever and I wanted to get a bit stronger, but I didn't know where to start. I thought of training with you guys since you seem pretty serious about your training and Gwen seems to be enjoying it, so that's a good sign."

"Okay. We start tomorrow at 9. Don't be late." Germany said. I nodded and went to tell Gwen I was joining her.

_**~The Next Morning…~**_

"Baby? What're ya doin' up so early…?" Dad yawned, walking into the kitchen. I was dressed in black work-out shorts, a turquoise tank top, and some of my old and worn sneakers. My phone and a water bottle was attached to my waistline and I wore my hair in a ponytail (I was surprised I even knew how to do one).

"Sorry for waking you up, dad. I'm training with Gwen, Ludwig, Feli, Lovino, Gilbert, and Kiku today so I have to get a head start." I explained. For breakfast I made toast and fruit with a banana smoothie and drank a glass of water. I was going to be prepared today.

Dad's eyes widened in shock but soon turned to a concern look. He walked up to me and hugged me. "Alright, just don't over work yourself. That happened one time to me and that is something we don't want to re-live." I nodded into his chest. When I was 14 Dad had been working with his band in the garage, moving equipment, after a long day of work with no break. He had gotten a light-headedness and became extremely pale, so his band mates made him sit down and rest. He said he was fine after a small break and drinking some water, but when he tried to move an amp he threw up then passed out. An ambulance came to pick him up and explained Dad had over worked his body so he spent a night in the hospital.

I frowned at the memory. That's had been the first time my dad passed out doing heavy duty work and it scared me. It made me realizes he wasn't as strong as he used to be. I didn't want the same thing to happen to me, so I wanted to train my body and get stronger. I nodded and went to the dining room to scarf down my breakfast. After eating like my dad did in the army I was outside, waiting for the others with Gwen. She was dressed in a Steelers jersey and yoga pants with her cleats.

Ten minutes later we were all in a line with Germany in front of us. "Sound off!" He shouted.

"One~!"

"Two!"

"Awesome number three!"

"F-Four!"

"Five."

"That makes me six. Okay then, today we'll do our physical training first. One hundred crunches, now!" I was glad Germany started us with something easy. I did my crunches but once I was done I was already sweating and breathing a little hard. I finished before the Italy brothers but after everyone else. Gwen, Prussia, Germany, and Japan didn't even look effected by the work so far.

The training lasted 2 hours. By the time we reached our last exercise, running, I had sweated through my clothing, drained my water bottle, and finished a few exercises last. I was the slow runner in the first place, so I wasn't surprised when everyone was ahead of me, but I was going slow even for me. Gwen decided to run slowly so she wasn't out of my sight, but that made me feel like I was holding her back.

Suddenly, my heartbeat in my ears grew fuzzier and faded and white flashed in my eyes. _'Oh no.'_ I thought. Everything in my vision was growing blurry. I think I saw Gwen stop ahead of me. _'I need to stop, but I have to finish my training. We're almost to the house…'_ Suddenly I was being lifted up off the ground.

"Gwen… What are you doing? I need… to finish my training." I asked through my panting as Gwen lugged me over her shoulder like she did Romano.

"Jessica, you're pale as a ghost and sweating like crazy. I don't need to be a doctor to tell you're over working your body and aren't that far from passing out. I'm taking you back home and your going to rest even if I have to chain you to the bed." Gwen said. I tried to protest but my mouth was so dry I couldn't move my tongue without felling like I was going to get sick.

Gwen took the short-cut home and carried me inside the air conditioned house. Everything was still fuzzy and weak to me so I couldn't hear far away. Gwen laid me down on the couch and covered me with a blanket. She left a few moments before coming back with a glass of water, which I drank greedily. I feel into a deep sleep a few moments later.

Gwen's P.o.V.

I sighed in relief the moment I went outside. Jessica had scared me half to death from the way she looked. I mean she looked like she was having a heart attack. The Axis Powers plus Romano and Prussia came into view. They each looked shocked to see me here before them. "How did you get ahead of us? You were moving so slow a jackass could have outrun you." Romano commented. I glared my 'shut your mouth before I spank you' glare.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Jessica was over working herself badly so I made her stop and carried her here using the short way. She inside sleeping right now so don't bother her." I prepared to step down the steps when a beat up red truck pulled in front of the house. Inside and sitting in the bed of the truck was the entire school football team. "Gwen, you gotta come with us right now!" Bailey Baldwin shouted at me.

"Why? Is Coach Mayers in a fight with Coach Andrews?" I shouted back. There had always been a bet at who would win in a fight, fall and winter sports coach Andrews or spring and summer sports coach Mayers. It was a widely debated topic for athletics.

"No, the Powder Puff Cheerleaders and doing a routine at the park football field!" Joel Snider, a basketball and football player, shouted.

"Are you serious? !" I asked. The Powder Puff Cheerleaders was something a few boyfriends of the school cheerleaders thought up. Basically, they wore skirts with shorts underneath and did cheers and acted like girls. Basically, a parody of their girlfriends.

"Yeah, Nat's over there right now in the front row with a video camera recording everything! Let's move!" Without a second thought I went to the back of the truck and hopped in, looking forward to the sight I was about to see.

Romano's P.o.V. (WHAT? !)

I swore under my breath as Gwen drove off with those guys. _'F****** b*******…'_ I thought to myself. For some reason, I didn't like it when Gwen showed other guys attention. I did NOT like her in that way! I mean, she is kinda pretty and cool, but too boyish. But that kinda added to her charm… Great, there I go thinking again.

I stalked in the house, leaving the potato b******* and my idiota brother outside.

"H-hey, Romano. What's wrong with Jessica?" Canada came up to me from seemingly no where and asked, pointing to the huddled lump on the couch under the blanket.

"Gwen said she over worked herself so leave her alone." I muttered and stalked to my room, not sure what else there was to do.

England's P.o.V.

It was 3 o'clock now and Jessica still wasn't up from her nap yet. Gwen and Nat haven't returned either, making the house seem a bit more quiet. Except for the fact Jason invited America, Japan, and Canada downstairs to play a horror video game so there was the occasional scream from down stairs.

I was reading the spell book intently while drinking some tea. I found another good test spell but it seemed it could only be used on a certain amount of people. Studying from the book got my mind off _that_ topic. As I got more into the details of the spell a low groan came from the couch. Jessica sat up, holding her head in both of her hands. She was pale and seemed sick. When she stood up her bones cracked in protest but she hobbled to the kitchen. She returned and carrying a glass of water with ice. She took a long drink from it before covering herself with the blanket a curling up into a ball on the couch.

"Artie?" She called from under the blanket, making me sigh in annoyance. "What time is it?"

"Please don't call me that, and it's 3:07." I asked, rubbing my temples.

"I slept that long?"

"I believe so."

"Ugh. I hate taking naps. My body and mind get really tired and slow and I feel like I was bumped 2 weeks into the future." She muttered from under the blanket. She stood up, the blanket wrapped around her, and went upstairs. I just stayed there, reading my book. I thought of how Jessica looked, her sickly appearance and tired voice.

I decided to stop reading for a moment and got to the kitchen to make fresh tea with honey, like the time Jessica made me tea.

Jessica's P.o.V.

A lot happened in the time I was out. One, I missed a cheer session by the Powder Puff cheerleaders which I was mad about but didn't bother me too much because I could just look the video up on YouTube. Second, Gwen's dad called off his family's 4th of July party because her third older bro, Samuel, wanted to quit college and join the marines, so his dad was p*ssed. I invited her to my family's, seeing we were already taking Nat and my Aunt Cyndi wouldn't mind one more. Prussia also passed out after playing a horror video game with my dad.

England brought me tea up earlier, which tasted very nice and I thanked him for. I stayed in my room the rest of the night, feeling like every part of my body was held together by wax. Dad brought dinner up to me (made by America). After eating I feel into another deep sleep, very tired despite my 5 hour nap earlier.

**That's that. First time I wrote from Romano's P.o.V. and I feel like I failed. Also, no Nat this chapter. Tell me what you think. LATERS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I present to you what you all have been waiting for. The dreaded 4****th**** of July chapter! I hope this chapter is just as good as I hope it to be. Be warned there will be a bit of swearing, just to warn you. I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 13: The 4th of July

Jessica's P.o.V.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, nervous yet excited. Excited to be spending time with my family and friends at my family's party, nervous because of England. He had not come out of his room all day. The curtains of his window were closed so I couldn't see inside from the front of the house, where England's window was located.

I was standing in the driveway, people climbing into cars. I was going to be taking Nat, Romano, Italy, and Canada in my car while dad took Prussia, Russia and Germany, Gwen took the rest of group. Gwen and Nat were as worried as I was, glancing up at England's window once every so often. I had tried to talk to him or get him to open the door but he didn't even respond to my voice, not a whisper or sound.

"Ready to go, Jess?" Dad asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. He could tell something was bothering so he had given me some space for the day. I bit my lip, thinking about it. I really didn't want to leave without England but everything I tried hadn't worked.

"I… Ye- No, I'm not, Dad. Give me a few minute to go get Arthur. I… really want him to come." I said. _'And I'm worried…'_ I added in my thoughts. He nodded and let me go. I dashed into the house, butterflies dancing in my stomach. I ran to England's door and knocked on it like crazy. "Arthur! Please open up!" I cried. I was responded by silence. I tried the doorknob. Locked. I leaned against the door, hoping to get the words through loud and clear.

"Arthur… I know this is your least favorite day of the year. I know you want to forget abut it, but you can't and just want to stay away from anything to do with it. But please, at least come with us. I don't want to introduce everyone without you. Everyone there would love to meet you and it's so fun. I want you to come so you can enjoy it, too. I-I'm worried about you, Artie. Please, at least let me know your okay in there." I said, pouring my heart out. The Brit hadn't said a word to anyone all day and I was afraid something had happened.

There was a clicking sound from the other side of the door and it cracked open slightly. I opened it the rest of the way gently, revealing the guilty looking England. He looked great despite the fact he seemed depressed and guilty, his hair was combed and clean and he was dressed in a button down the same green as his uniform, jeans, and his uniforms boots. "…First, will you please stop calling me that god-awful nickname?"

I smiled widely. "Of course… Will you please come? I told all my family about you and they really want to meet all of you. Nat and Gwen are coming, too, so you won't be all alone."

England looked down at the ground, thinking things over in his head, probably. I noticed that his eyes were slightly red, as if he had been crying. He looked up at me and smiled, but it was bittersweet. "Alright, I'll go."

I threw my arms around him in a hug before I could control myself. He stepped back slightly, then wrapped his arms around my waist. We stood there a moment until a car horn outside honked, signaling the others were getting annoyed. "Get your swimsuit, quick." I said. He seemed confused but did as I asked. We separated and began walking to my van. England sat in the front seat on the way there, but he refused to talk. No matter how much Nat pestered him he refused to utter a word, so Nat gave up.

My Aunt Cyndi lived out in the middle of nowhere, which I was fine with. She lived on a lone road that was made of gravel and there were only four houses on it. She lived in a large 2-story house painted tan with a concrete front porch, a patio deck out back, a large blue pond in front of the house next to a large weeping willow tree, and a swimming pool connected to the deck. There was also a large amount of yard to their disposal. There were already a ton of cars parked in the grass or driveway.

We parked near the entrance to the driveway. The moment we stopped everyone got out, except me and England. He was holding on to the seat like he was glued to it. Reach over and squeezed his hand gently. "It'll be okay. Just… smile." I said. England looked up at me, and gave me a real smile. I smiled back. He was looked so cute when he smiled.

We left the car and began walking toward the house. Before we went inside we left our shoes on the mat next to the door. Inside the house there were only 3 people.

My Aunt Cyndi was a dirty blonde haired woman with brown eyes and tan skin for working in the garden. She was in her mid-40's and wore a Woodstock t-shirt, jeans, and Chinese slippers.

My Uncle Bryon was also in his mid-40's but looked a bit younger. He had salt and pepper hair, a small amount of facial hair, and blue eyes underneath glasses. He wore a white t-shirt, jeans, and simple boots.

Last was my Grandma Loretta. She had short, curly, dyed red hair, green eyes and tan skin. She wore a long sleeved yellow and white stripped shirt, Capri's, and sneakers.

Dad hugged Aunt Cyndi and Grandma and shook Byron's hand. Dad and Bryon went outside, probably going to talk about what songs they were going to play this year. Every year they would play some songs using Bryon's guitar and Dad's bass skills. They called themselves Stench Neck and were pretty good. I also brought my guitar because they always do karaoke and I like to play my guitar while singing.

"Hey, Aunt Cyndi. Hi, Grandma." I said and hugged the two women. Aunt Cyndi was a little taller then me but I was taller then Grandma by 4 inches, which was a lot.

"Jessi, it's so good to see you again! How is this summer going? It's hot down in Pennsylvania." Grandma said. She lived in Pennsylvania with her motorcycle gang husband Jeff.

"Summer's hot and crazy with a side of annoying. I told you about the guys that are living with me temporarily, right? I'd like you to meet them." I stepped to the side to show my grandma the men, who had been standing in the doorway awkwardly. Gwen and Nat were already outside, having met my family before. She walked up to them and held her hand out to England first. "Hello there, I'm Loretta. It's nice to meet some of my granddaughters friend's."

England reach out and shook my grandma's hand. "It's nice to meet you, too, Loretta. I'm Arthur Kirkland." He said with a kind smile.

"Oh, you're from England?"

"Yes, ma'am. I was born and raised in London all my life."

After some more meet and greets all of my family was acquainted with the Hetalaians by the time the food was out and prepared. I ate before I came so I only had a roll and some mashed potato's. The others, on the other hand, were eating a lot. So I was glad Aunt Cyndi's always prepared extra food. A few people went swimming after they ate and started a game of pool volleyball. But the rules were some on had to it on your shoulders and they hit the ball. On one side it was America and Japan, my cousins Stormy and Riley, Gwen and Italy, Russia and Nat, and Romano and Prussia. On the other side it was Germany and France, Canada and my other cousin Macie, China and another of my cousins Jess, Cyndi and Bryon, and my aunt and uncle Adam and Terra. England and I decided not to swim, so we left our swimsuits in the car. I knew I wasn't going to swim, I just brought mine in case I changed my mind. I asked England to bring his in case he came and wanted to swim, but didn't bring his swimsuit.

I was sitting on the deck with England, talking with my cousin Brittany and her husband Dale. They were both dark haired with blue eyes and heavyset. Brittany was holding their daughter Violet, a pretty little toddler with dark hair and blue eyes like her parents. She wore a cute light purple sun dress. Dale and I talked about video games, seeing a majority of the people in this family were gamers.

"Alright!" Bryon announced. He was just in his swim trunks, and standing next to a poster board that had brackets on it. "It's time for the annual corn toss tournament! Raise your hand if you want to play! This years prize is a 100 dollar gift card to Buffalo Wild Wings!" Quiet a few people raised their hands and Bryon recorded them down.

"Alright! The teams are Alfred and Nat, Stormy and Paul, Loretta and Jason, Kiku and Jessica, Jeff and Ludwig, Dale and Riley, Tim and Macie, and Matthew and Francis! Get to your boards so we can begin playing!" I stood up and walked toward the grass at the side of the house. There were 8 boards set up right across from each other with 6 bags each. Japan and I were right across from Riley and Dale and we were going first.

"Do you know how to play this game, Kiku?" I asked the eastern nation. "I know the basics, but that's it. Could you please explain it to me, perhaps?" I quickly explained the rules of corn toss to Japan and we began the game. Japan was a lot better then he looked and we ended up in the finals with Alfred and Nat.

"Hey, Al! Don't expect me to go easy on you because it's your birthday!" I shouted to America.

"Well, don't expect me too, either! Nat and I are going to annihilate you!" He shouted and laughed. He and Nat high-fived each other and the game began. After half an hour of a tie Japan and I decided to give in and forfeit, giving the victory over to America and Nat.

'_At least America is having a good time.'_ I thought as he laughed and ate with the rest of my family. He fit in pretty well. I returned to my seat where England was sitting… only to see England was gone. Everyone was in front of the garage for the basketball game but I couldn't see him amongst the crowd and I doubt he would want to watch basketball anyway.

I went up to my Dad, who noticed just about anything when it came to our family reunions and parties. "Dad? Did you notice where Arthur went?" He looked down at me and took a sip from his beer.

"Hm? I think I saw him heading toward the weeping willow tree next to the pond after you forfeited the corn toss match. I hate to saw this but he looked pretty upset. Did something happen to him?"

'_Oh, sh*t…'_ My heart dropped at hearing those words. Before Dad could ask anything else I ran toward the weeping willow tree. Along the way I grabbed my guitar, but I wasn't sure why. I just felt like I would need it. _'Please let me know what to do and I won't end up bawling my eyes out like that one time…'_ I thought As I pushed away the long drooping leaves of the tree to see if England was there.

England's P.o.V.

'_Damn that America. Damn him, damn him, damn him!'_ I screamed the cusses in my head angrily. He had no respect what so ever! He was rude, loud, obnoxious, lazy, and always won! I hate him! Jessica did something nice for him and he trampled right over her!

I had pulled me legs up to my body and put my face in my while my hands held my ears, as if trying to block out an awful sound. Tears were squeezing their way through my eyes as memories, both joyful and awful, came into my mind. God, I _loathed_ this day.

"England? Are you okay?" A whispered voice came. I looked up to see Jessica standing there. She had her guitar with her. She walked over to me slowly and sat down next to me. She didn't seem worried about getting her white dress, the one she wore the day her dad come, dirty. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, love." I said and took out a handkerchief to wipe my eyes. "It's just… America. He never shows respect at all. You invited him here and didn't even show respect when you play him in that game."

Jessica's lips fell and her brows scrunched together. "England, Japan and I forfeited because we were keeping the rest of the games from going on. We were also getting tired."

"Still, _he_ should have forfeited, not the lady."

"So your saying Nat's not a girl." Jessica deadpanned, reminding me she wasn't the only girl playing.

"No! He… He wins at everything he does! It's so annoying and he doesn't realize what he does to people in the process! He… left me heartbroken for so many centuries…"

"England…" Desperation was creeping into her voice.

"I was great and grand, but he tore me down! With that damn frog's help, too! My brothers made fun of me and mocked and other did just the same and didn't listen to me. But when I found someone who would, he stabbed me in the back!"

"England, stop. Listen to-"

"I raised him! I helped when he need me and I showed him compassion! I poured everything I had into raising him and in return he leaves me and make me ache, forgetting what I did for him! He left me and I nearly lost it!"

"England! Stop saying-"

"I was pathetic! Weak! I could have made him a better man! If only I had-"

_**SLAP!**_

My voice hitched in my throat. I was looking in a different way then before. Tears of pain stung my eyes and my right cheek was heated and stung. My eye were widened in shook. _'Did Jessica just… slap me?'_ I thought. I looked at her and saw her face was serious, her right hand flicked back, indicating she backhanded me.

"Why did you just… slap me?" I gapped at her, as if she was a total stranger.

"I'm sorry," She said, her voice edgy. "I just need you to get you to shut the hell up and listen." What she said shocked me. She gripped my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. Her eyes were hard and cold, almost like blue stones or ice.

"You shut your mouth and open up your ears, because if you don't I swear on my guitar I will punch you into next month. First off, your brother are a bunch of douche bags so you should ignore them in the first place. If they have a problem with you they can talk to me and my frying pan about it. America is America, he can't help but act that way because it's the way he is and his personality. If you love someone you won't try and change them, and I can tell you love and care for America deeply. He did not _win_, I _forfeited_, there is a huge difference between the two. France just helped America in the war because it would annoy you and he was probably angry about not getting America and wanted revenge, but on the bright side for you it backfired on him and the French Revolution happened."

She stopped to take a breath. She seemed fairly upset but I didn't stop listening. "I can tell America still cares for you, even if it doesn't seem like it. You and him have a lot in common, you just have to look hard. America definitely knows and is grateful for what you have done for him. You are still grand and great, you always have been and I'm pretty damn sure you always will be. At least in my lifetime. You have to respect everyone has their own opinions but if they don't follow their common sense and respect other ideas and opinions they're a bunch of morons. There have also been time you have been a complete moron, too. Like the time you put a dog collar on Seychelles, claimed her your colony and treated her like a servant. You were being a total jackass then. And that curse you put on Hong Kong making his eyebrows thicker. Funny, I will admit, but still jackass-ish of you. And did it ever occur to you what would happen _after_ the Revolutionary War if you _had_ won?"

I was absolutely tongue-tied. I had just gotten comforted and scolded in one speech so I wasn't sure what to feel. No one had ever asked me that question, even myself. I had never considered what would have happened if I had won. "I-I… never… I-it's… I-I don't know what would have happened…" I admitted.

"I don't know either, but I can assure you wouldn't have been good. Your country might have gone into debt, poverty, and become victims for countries like France and even Spain. Your military power might have been, I'll admit it, so weak even a country like Italy could have taken you over. Your kings and queens might have become even more absolute monarchs. In the end, you might have even had to break away from America yourself to save your own country. Even in possession of those natural recourses, it wouldn't have been enough. People would still be taxed highly and unfairly and America would have lost it's value to your king, who in my opinion was acting very much like and absolute monarch toward the people of the colonies. I can't assure you that's what would have happened, but I can assure you that if you had won, it most likely would have ended badly for both you and America."

My tongue felt heavy in my mouth and shame washed over me. I never considered the Revolution a good thing. But… what Jessica was saying made me think differently. She was looking at both pros and cons for both me and America. I had only been looking at cons for me. I felt like there was filth to my words I had never noticed. "What… What do you think about the Revolution?" The words came out strangled but I had to get Jessica's opinion on it.

She averted her eyes from mine and moved her hands to her lap. "I'm thankful for the Revolution and I thank the men who sacrificed themselves to give me and the people I love freedom. I'm more grateful to the men and women who took a stand to make America truly the land of the free by giving women and people of other races their rights. Besides, if anything had been different I wouldn't be talking with the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. I consider that an awesome moment in my book." Jessica laughed. Then her face sobered. "I know what your going through, England. When my parents got divorced I felt like my mom abandon me. I felt like she left me to learn about being a women myself. I began to lose respect for her when she got in a one car crash while she was drunk. My mom finally shaped up when I was 15, when I stopped talking to her. She still hasn't gain all my respect back, but she's getting there."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "T-Thanks, love. For caring…" My voice cracked and tears began to roll down my face. Jessica pulled my handkerchief out of my pocket and offered it to me. I smiled and wiped my tears once again and blew my nose. During that time Jessica pulled out her guitar and began playing. It was simple tune, quite and nice. "Could you play something special for me, love?" I asked.

"Though I feel it is totally cliché, yes, I will." She chuckled. She played a simple melody and began to sing.

"_Darling_

_Your hiding in the closet once again,_

_Start smiling_

_I know you're trying_

_Real hard not to turn your head away_

_Pretty Darling_

_Face tomorrow, tomorrow is not yesterday_

_Yesterday oh oooooh_

_Pretty Please_

_I know it's a drag_

_Wipe your eyes and put up your head_

_I wish you could be happy instead_

_There's nothing else I can do_

_But love you the best that I can_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Darling_

_I was there once a while ago_

_I know_

_That it's heard to be stuck with_

_People that you love_

_When nobody trust_

_You're not the only one who's been through it_

_I've been there alone and now so are you_

_I just want you to know, want you to know it's not your fault_

_It's not your fault_

_Your fault, your fault_

_It's not your fault_

_Your fault, your fault, your fault._

_Darling_

_You're hiding in the closet once again_

_Start smiling"_

Once Jessica was done we heard clapping. We turned around to see Gwen and Nat standing there, Nat taking pictures with her phone and Gwen applauding. "Kayaaa! That was so cute. I'm going to use these pictures to make a FrUK yaoi manga!" Before we could respond Nat bolted toward the house.

"You guys ought to get back now, they're starting karaoke and Nat paid China 20 bucks to sing Gangnam Style." Gwen began walking back to the house and we followed her. Jessica and I sat down in a loveseat when we made it back to the deck. Everything was getting set up for karaoke, which was sure to be entertaining.

First, China did sing Gangnam Style while doing a few dance moves and Nat took a video of it, which she later put on YouTube. Jason sang 'Learn to Fly' by the Foo Fighters. Gwen and Romano did a duet battle and sang 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira. Nat sang a Vocaloid song called 'Madness of Duke Venomania.' Japan sang a Vocaloid song, too, his was 'Cantarella.' A few other sang parodies or cheesy love songs. Jessica pulled at my arm. "You should go up there and sing, Arthur."

"Ah, no thanks. I prefer to stay out of the spotlight." I tried to say no, but Jessica wouldn't take that for an answer. "Come on! You'd do great! At least try it!"

"Sorry, love, but no." Jessica's face went neutral, a poker face. "I'll delete all those black mail photo's I took of you at the water park."

"Ha!… All of them?" I asked.

"They're on my phone right now, I'll delete them in front of you." I raised my hand to go next and Jessica whipped out her phone and began deleting the photo's of me at a rapid rate. I was chosen to be next. I walked up to the mic in front of everyone. "So, Arthur, what would you like to sing? We pretty much got everything on this." Bryon said and patted the sound board.

"Ah, I don't know. I didn't really think about it." I admitted. "Okay, anyone got any idea's for a song Arthur could sing."

"Oh! I do, I do! Pick meeeeeeeee!" Nat shouted and raised her hand way up in the air. She was sitting next to Russia, making him appear even bigger then he already was because she was so small.

"Alright, Nat, what do you think he should sing?" Bryon chuckled. Nat whispered it in his ear and he laughed. "That's a good choice. Alright, here it is."

The song Nat chose began playing and my eyes widened in pure horror. I knew this song down to the very last note and I hated it. "Oh, come _on_! You seriously expect me to sing this rubbish! Why didn't you chose Queen or Sex Pistols, anything but this!"

"'Cause I knew it would annoy you and your singing voice is cute, that along with your sexy British accents will make you singing this particular song even better. IF YOU AGREE THAT BRITISH ACCENTS ARE SEXY AND WANT IGGY TO SING CHEER!" All the girls cheered along with a few of the boys.

"C'mon, Iggy! We had a deal and I held up my end of the bargain already!" Jessica shouted at me.

"Yes but this song is awful! How do you listen to this stuff? ! And didn't I ask you to stop calling me that? !" I shouted at her.

"No, you told me to stop calling you 'Artie', you never said anything about Iggy! You can do it, Iggy! Come on! Iggy! Iggy!" She began cheering that nickname and clapping, and soon everyone was doing it. I sighed in defeat and motioned for Bryon to start the song again, making everyone cheer.

"_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning head when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough"_

A thought popped into my head as I sang and I had to hold back a smile. Perfect revenge for making me sing this awful song.

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you"_

I removed the mic from it's stand and walked down from the 'stage' in to the crowd. I stopped in front of Jessica and knelt down. I took her hand and held it close to my face, almost so her knuckle was touching my lips. Jessica sucked in a deep breath and her face went red. A lot of girls went 'ooh' and a few guy were either giving me death glares or cheering me on.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what make you beautiful"_

I finished the song just like that and everyone cheered. I returned the mic to it's stand and sat down next to Jessica. She reached out and shook my by the shoulders. "I am going to strangle you one of these days. I nearly died from all the blush on my cheeks!"

"That's what you get for making me sing a terrible song, love." I said and poked her nose. She responded by putting me in a head lock, which made the guys who were giving me death glares earlier cheer. After Jessica let me go and a few other people sang it was time for the show. Everyone stood up and went to the right side of the house. "What's going on?" I asked Jessica.

"Every year , before the fire works, anyone in the family who served in the army raises the flag on that flag pole and we all sing the national anthem." Jessica explained. I saw Bryon, Cyndi, Jason, Loretta, and Jessica's uncle Bud. Bryon was carrying a folded up American flag.

"Your dad served in the army?" I asked. Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, he got his tattoo's in the army. He drove a tank." Jessica explained.

They began raising the flag and everyone placed their right hand over their heart. I did, too, out of respect. If I didn't I knew I would disrespecting many people, not just here, but everywhere. Bryon, Jason, Loretta, and Cyndi saluted when the flag was raised, then put their hands over their heart and began to sing. Everyone joined them, including me.

"_Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,_

_What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming?_

_And the rockets red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

_Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there._

_O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?"_

Everyone cheered loudly at the end. I looked over at Jessica and saw her smiling widely, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "You alright?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Y-Yeah. I just always get emotional when we do this every year." Jessica explained and wiped her eyes. Everyone went to find a good spot to view the fireworks while Bryon and some of the men went to the field right behind the house. The fireworks were located right on the edge of the cornfield behind the house. A few people were sitting under tents that had been set up, but other were sitting on the porch and looking into the sky. Jessica, Jason, and I sat on the porch in a swing, Jessica in between the 2 of us.

She left a moment and I suddenly felt awkward around Jason alone. I had nearly kissed his daughters knuckle in front of everyone.

As if he read my mind, he spoke. "I'm not angry at you for what you did to Jess while singing. I knew you were just playing around."

"How did you…" I began. He seemed to know when ever someone was acting odd or felt awkward and knew what to say. He shrugged. "Being an architect is like being a sales person. You have to be able to tell what the person wants to deliver it to them."Jessica returned when the fireworks started. I had to admit, Bryon and Cyndi put on a good show. They played music to their show and made each song match. They had the widest variety of fire works I had ever seen, better the that 'Red, White, and Boom' firework show Columbus did. Personally, my favorite part was when 'We Will Rock You' by Queen was played and Bryon matched the beat of the song with fireworks. Everyone enjoyed it. At the end of the performance everyone cheered.

Slowly the crowd trickled away and goodbyes were said. Jessica drove us home and everyone was tired. "I'll se you guys later. I'm going to go try and convince my dad to let Sammy join the Marines. I'll probably have a black eye tomorrow then." Gwen bid us farewell and carried a sleeping Nat over her shoulder.

"Everyone get some rest, because tomorrow we're roughing it." Jason said as he and Jessica trudged up the steps. We all muttered in agreement, remembering the camping trip her family had after the 4th and that we would be attending that, too.

I collapsed on my bed, too tired to even think about changing and just kicked my boots off.

Only later did I realize that was the first 4th of July I didn't cry myself to sleep… and the first time a woman slapped me and called me a jackass.

**And that's that. HAHA, I MADE IGGY SING 1D! He will hate me forever (has Troll Face). The song Jessica sang was 'Darlin' by Avril Lavinge and even though you probably know it, the song Iggy sang was 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction. PLEASE tell me what you think of this chapter. Laters!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 13: Camping on Erie

Gwen's P.o.V.

I have to admit, everyone's faces when they saw me the next morning was hilarious.

"He really did punch you…" Italy said. Yesterday, when I went home I tried to convince dad to let my older bro Sammy to join the Marines. Long story short, we got in a fight and I got a black eye in the fight.

"Doesn't it disturb you?" America asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Your dad, the guy who loves and cares for you, punched you in the face?" I shrugged. "Not really. He punched Grandma, his mother, in the face because she slapped me when I was six-years old for swearing."

I take back what I said earlier. _Now_ their faces were hilarious. Best WTF faces I had ever seen.

Because we were leaving so early in the morning Jessica wasn't awake, so Nat had to drive Jessica's van while Jessica rode in mine. Jason as taking Germany, Japan, China, and France. Nat was taking America, Prussia, Russia, and the Italy brothers. I was taking the rest in my van.

I walked over to the van and sat down inside. Jessica was curled up in the shotgun seat next to me. She was dressed in comfy jeans and a Bleach t-shirt. She was snoring away, occasionally muttering in her sleep. Everyone else was lying back in their seat, trying to get a few more precious moments of sleep before they were fully awake and had to suffer the long car ride.

We began the drive to Sandusky, Ohio. In the early morning the roads were practically empty save for a few older folks driving to a diner. When it was 8 we stopped at a Bob Evan's for breakfast. Everyone got out of the car except Jessica, who was asleep. I sighed. Only one way to wake her up. Bribe her.

I began poking her in the forehead to get her attention. "Stop it…" she muttered and slapped at my hand.

"We're at Bob Evan for breakfast. Don't you want biscuits and gravy?" I tried to convince her. She rolled over on her side. I frowned. Bribery it was. "I'll buy all the candy you want form that shop up there."

Jessica groaned and unbuckled her seat belt. She stumble out of the car and to the door, leaning on China most of the way. I got out of the van and walked into the building myself. Because there were so many of us we had to get separate tables. I was sitting with Jessica, China, and Jason. Jessica was still snoring away on China's shoulder, but he didn't seem bothered by it. Fortunately, Jessica was a quiet sleeper.

A waitress came out and took our orders. Jason ordered for Jessica since he knew she would get what she always got, biscuits and gravy and chocolate milk. When the food came out China poked Jessica awake again. We all ate quickly, wanting to beat the traffic. We returned to the van and set off again.

After playing rock music for an hour Jessica was wide awake. We were talking and laughing along the ride. At one point there was a loud sound behind us. Jessica looked in the rear view mirror and swore. "Looks like America discovered the air horn I hid in your van."

"Why did you hide an air horn in my van?" I questioned. In the rear view mirror I saw a hand sticking out of the car holding something. No doubt the air horn.

"…I forgot." Jessica said. I would have fallen down anime style if I could. The rest of the drive consisted of Jessica threatening people with her frying pan, singing songs on the radio, and America blowing the air horn every 10 seconds. It was fun.

By 11:30 we made it to the camp site. Cyndi, Bryon, and the others were already there waiting for us. I smiled. This would be great.

Jessica P.o.V.

I was sore from the car ride but the camping trip was always worth it. The winds blowing from Canada made big waves on Lake Erie and the scent was fresh and clean. This would be great because not only did I have Nat and Gwen, but the Hetalia characters with me. Everyone followed me to one particular spot on the beach. We always separated into 2 groups during the camping, seniors and juniors. Juniors were ages just born to 30, seniors were anything above that. We don't know how it started but that was just the way it was.

With us was Riley, my 21 year old cousin and his 6 year older sisters, Stormy and Brittany. Riley was tall and had short dark, curly hair and brown eye. Brittany and Story were twins with long black hair and dark eyes but Brittany was very thin and Stormy was heavy set. Riley always too charge of this event, seeing he often went camping.

The camping trip began as it had always began, assigning jobs. Germany and I were to make a fire, Gwen and the Italy brothers set up the activates, Russia, Nat, and Canada had to go shopping for the food, and the other were to set up the tents. We were dismissed and I went to help Germany dig a fire pit.

Nat's P.o.V.

I skipped down the sidewalk, being careful not to drop the bag I was carrying. The shopping trip with Russia was successful. We got everything. The toilet paper (because we were going in the bushes, sadly), gram crackers, chocolate, marshmallows, and peanut butter. You're probably wondering what the peanut butter is for, right? A few years ago while camping, Jessica but peanut butter on her s'more because she could and said it tasted great. We all tried it and had to agree with her, it was awesome. Ever since that we put peanut butter on our s'mores.

I was skipping down the street singing 'Take the Money and Run' by the Steve Miller Band. All of a sudden, I ran into a wall. "Oh, I'm sorry…" I said and looked up at what I ran into. It was a guy wearing a black hoodie so I couldn't see his face. He took a gun out and pointed it toward my lower abdomen, making me squeak in shock.

"Give me what ever cash you have now!" He growled. Suddenly, warm, strong arms wrapped around me from behind and my back was pressed against something equally strong and warm. I looked up to see Russia. He was emanating his aura and smiling. "If you point that gun at mои подсолнечника again I shall pound your face to dust and tear every bone from your body and feed them to wild dogs after sinking you boneless body to the depths of Lake Erie to be eaten by fish, da?"

The man cowered in fear of Russia and dropped his gun, running away. He had wet his pants he was so scared. Even Canada (I had forgotten he was there) had been cowering in fear and looked like he wanted to pee himself even though the words had nothing to go with him. I stepped away and looked up at Russia with a big smile. "Thank you, Ivan, for saving me. If you hadn't I don't know what would've happen."

Russia smiled and that sent my heart in overdrive. He patted my head. "Be more careful, Nat. I can't always be there to protect you."

That sent my fangirl instincts into over drive. Before I could stop myself I bolted down the street screaming in Japanese, forgetting about Russia and who ever it was.

Gwen's P.o.V.

I untangled the fishing line with some trouble, my large hands useless. Two of the activities were flying kites and fishing, but the lines were tangled up so we had to untangle them.

Easier said then done.

Soon me and the Italy brothers were sitting in the middle of a large knot ball, untangling what we could and cutting the rest. Germany and Jessica were setting the fire pit up while England, France, and America were in a fight about the right way to set up a tent. I love these kind of days. Romano and I went for the scissors at the same time and our hands collided. Romano pulled his back, blushing red, while I simply took the scissors and cut.

What Romano didn't know was I was smiling on the inside. _'Of all the people in that damn anime I had to get a crush on the one with the worst attitude and dirtiest mouth…'_ It was true, I had a crush on Romano. I don't know why, I just did. I thought he was rather cute and kind when he wanted to be. Sadly, I knew he hated me, and would never want to got out with someone like me. So I simply let it pass by… Or tried to at least. There were times I stared.

There was screaming and I looked up. Nat was running around screaming in Japanese, nose bleeding a bloody hell. "Not again…" I muttered under my breath and turned toward Jessica, pointing toward Nat. "Jess! Nat's in Belarus Level again!"

Jessica looked up from the wood she was arranging to me. He lips moved, probably a swear, and she stood up. She said a few things to Germany before grabbing her frying pan and running off toward Nat.

"'Belarus Level…?'" Romano said/asked, looking up from his work. I nodded and began untangling an especially tough knot. "That's what we call it when Nat goes all-out fangirl. When that happens she starts to speak in Japanese and nosebleeds so much she has to go to the hospital sometimes. It's full name is 'Belarus Level Fangirl', meaning you act as crazy as Belarus is about Russia when you fangirl."

They looked at me like I was crazy but continued working. At one point Jessica came back dragging a knocked out Nat with her. She put Nat in one of the completed tents before returning to help Germany carry firewood. After what seemed like hours me and the Italy brothers were done. Italy went over to Germany and Romano stalked over to one of the tents to claim it as his own.

Everyone else was sitting around the unlit campfire and I joined them. "What can we do now? I mean, there are fishing poles and kites but that stuff is for later." America complained.

"There's this cool museum in town we could go to." Jessica suggested. Everyone groaned. "Stuff like that in the middle of summer is UN-awesome." Prussia said.

Jessica frowned and stood up. "Come on. This museum is different."

"How?"

"It teaches you about something everyone loves."

Jessica's P.o.V.

"I'll never understand you American and why you must give museums to the most simple things." England said, looking up at the large building. We were standing outside the Merry-go-Round museum. Yup, there was a museum dedicated to Merry-go-Rounds in Ohio.

"Get used to. The World's largest picnic basket is located in Ohio, too. There's also a bunch of other cool and crazy junk in Ohio I can't mention at the moment." I said. Everyone shrugged and we walked to the front doors of the museum.

oOoOoOo

"What were say about museums being boring earlier?" I questioned Prussia. He held his hands up in defeat. "Alright. I hate to admit it, but that was pretty awesome."

I nodded in satisfaction. Everyone enjoyed the trip, especially Italy and Franc. Probably because merry-go-round's were often used for special events in their countries. We returned to the campsite and did random things. We played tag, fished, flew kite, and a bunch of other random camp junk.

Soon night fell and we were all sitting around the campfire, making peanut butter s'mores and singing campfire song. Then the worst part came, scary stories.

Nat was telling it, which was bad. Nat was a natural with scary stories, not to mention she would use stuff she had seen and read in mangas and animes. Nat decided to combined two of her favorite things, a creepy video game her brother play called Corpse Party and HetaOni, which Nat knew Gwen and I hated because it was scary and sad, even sadder then the Revolutionary war of Hetalia. She also added a bit of Slenderman for good measure. Half way through the story I was silently begging for it to stop, crushing China's arm in my grip. Gwen didn't look too good either, turning green at the corner of her lips.

"…Then the evil spirit girl, blood seeping from her eyes down her face that was stained with blood of her past victims walked toward the room with Steve the alien and the faceless monster. Steve's face was also covered in blood and human flesh and guts were caught in his pointed animal teeth from the 3 poor girls he killed and ate before. The faceless man's trench coat was now red and his hand dyed the color permanently, smelling of fresh blood and vomit. The girl forced the closet door open and the last 2 were in the room, the man who had gone blind and the Italian boy with the book."

Nat described a murder scene so gory and malice I was surprised Gwen didn't throw up. I nearly hurled myself. "No one escaped the abandoned school alive, just like all the others who had entered. Their bodies became corpses and their souls trapped. No one else came after that and the monsters had to move out, the went to the southern part of Lake Erie, where we are right now. They search for blood, fear, and revenge. They kill those who resemble the last victims of their time in the school, enjoying the screams of pain… So, overall, they died. The end! Wasn't that a nice story?"

Nat went from grim and evil to her usual happy and cheerful. No one moved or made a sound. They all looked disturbed, even Russia. The only sound was the fire crackling and the elders distant chatting in the background. The elders camp site was a good 30 feet from ours.

Riley cleared his throat. "Erm, well. That certainly was a… very detailed and… horrific… story you told us, Nat."

"Aww, thanks, Riley! I'm going to bed now!" Nat got up and skipped to the tent she was sharing with me and Gwen. Riley, Brittany, and Stormy decided to go to bed, too. We all sat in a super awkward silence. I stood up. "I-I'm going to use the bathroom then go to bed." I announced, not sure why.

"…Be careful." More then half of the people still there said, not helping me forget about Nat's horror story. I walked over to one of the many bushes we were using as the bathroom because the nearest port-a-potty was a mile away and disgusting, the same said with the nearby public restrooms. It was a long ways away from the camp site, I could hardly see the fire. I got down behind the bush and squatted to do my business.

A few bushes beside me rustled loudly, sending my heart in overdrive. _'Nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about…' _I repeated constantly in my head. I finished up and walked out of the bushes.

A large shape jumped at me from the bushes. It was all grey… it's eyes were black… and it was not human…

It was Steve, from HetaOni.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran for the camp site. "STEVE IS GOING TO KILL ME!" I screamed bloody murder as I ran, tears beginning to sting my eyes and fear taking me over.

Gwen's P.o.V.

With Jessica gone things just seemed more awkward between everyone. Nat's story really took it's toll. I was surprised I was able to hold the contents of my stomach. "So…" I began hoping to start a conversation.

A piercing shriek broke the silence and set everyone off like a time bomb. Almost everyone screamed and lunged at someone else. America held onto Canada for dear life, Italy scrambled into Germany's lap, Prussia was hiding behind France with his hands around his waist, and Romano jumped into my lap. We both screamed and hugged each other out of pure fear. There was shouting I couldn't make out. Something tackled England from behind.

"STEVE IS GOING TO EAT MY BRAIN! SAVE ME!" Jessica screamed and sobbed into England's back. Something appeared in the darkness. It was all grey with dead black eyes. Steve the alien. I nearly peed myself until I saw the figure teetering… And _very_ familiar laughter.

I went from scared sh*tless to p*ssed off in less then a second. "NAT!" I roared and stomped over to the figure. I ripped the mask off her head. Nat face was red and tears were steaming down her face. She fell on the ground laughing. I gripped the back of her hair and forced her to look up. "Apologize. NOW." I growled. I would not sugar coat it for such a nasty joke.

"I-I'm sorry… But I could not help it. Your faults for believing me about Steve. I'm especially sorry to you, Jessica. I didn't meant to scare you." Nat laughed and wiped her eyes. Jessica rolled off England and stared at Nat. Tears formed on her eyes and a soft sob escaped her lips. She scrambled from the sand and ran from the campsite to her van in the parking lot a few feet from the beach. The car beeped, indicating that if someone touched it would light up like a Christmas tree and wail so loud people on the Canadian side of Lake Erie would hear it.

I slapped Nat upside the head. "Now look what you did."

"I-I didn't mean to make her cry…" Nat said, shocked. I shook my head and followed everyone to the tents.

"Italy bros." I said. The Italians, whose tent was next to me, Jessica's, and Nat's, stopped right outside their tent and looked at me. "Can I sleep in your tent with you tonight?"

"No way in hell." Romano said.

"Ve~ C'mon, Roma! Gwen is so nice to us! Let's do something nice for her!" Italy cried. Romano seemed to think about it a moment before sighing. "Fine… Why though?"

"Nat's punishment for scaring us and making Jessica cry. She can't stand to be alone. After that trick I doubt anyone would want to take her in." I explained.

I moved my sleeping bag into the Italy bros. tent and fell asleep there.

Nat's P.o.V.

Being alone was driving me insane. I deserved it for making Jessica cry but being alone for a full hour was just insanity to me. I didn't care if I was in duckie sweat pants (changed out of the Steve costume earlier) and a Hetalia t-shirt. I needed to talk to someone and I knew just who.

I stepped outside my tent held back a swear. It was ice cold! The lake was dark blue with the moon reflecting off it and the sand was cool and damp. I made my way to a lone tent that seemed out of place from the others. "Russsssia." I hissed. No one was going to hear me wake him up at 1 at night so no worries.

Surprisingly, he was all ready up. "Da, Nat?" He asked. I walked over to him and sat in his lap, not even bothering to ask. After I declared our friendship Russia got used and expected my random displays of affection. "I feel bad 'bout scaring Jessica and no one will comfort me. Can I sleep with you 'cause I can't sleep alone."

"Yes, but don't you sleep alone at your house?" Russia said/asked and laid back on his sleeping bag. His thick brown coat was making enough heat to melt Siberia, making me feel nice and toasty. I snuggled in his coat. "Yeah, but I hear my bro and his boyfriend in the room beneath mine all night talking and stuff so I don't feel alone like I was a while ago."

Russia merely nodded and let me chat his ears off. He didn't tell me to shut up or quiet down like anyone else did when I talked. When ever I was upset I talked much more then normal. Before I realized it I fell asleep on Russia's coat, him stroking my hair.

England's P.o.V

I was awaken by something poking my cheek. I could tell it was night because it was bloody cold out and I felt like I didn't get my 8 hours of sleep. I grabbed the watch I bought and checked the time. Two at night. "God bloody damn it, America. Go back to your-" I rolled over to tell who I thought it was, but stopped when I saw who it really was.

"Jessica! What are you doing?" I hissed at the woman. She looked rather tired, with bags under her eyes and messed up hair. Tears stained her face.

"Can I sleep with you?" She whispered, voice hoarse.

"Why would you want to do that? ! Go back to your own tent!" I demanded.

"I don't want to wake Nat or Gwen up and I can't sleep in the van. It's cramped and I feel like if I fully fall asleep in there something like Zombie Land is going to happen." She said. I sighed in defeat.

"Get under the covers…" Jessica's back was against mine and she was ice cold. After a moment of silence I asked something. "Why did you cry when Gwen revealed the thing was Nat?"

She was silent a moment. "…I really scared. I honestly thought I was going to die. But when I realized it was Nat… I just became really embarrassed. I thought everyone was going to laugh at me and make fun of me and I panicked. So I cried and ran away."

We settled into a long silence before I spoke again. "You don't need to worry about those things, love." I waited for a response, but I realized Jessica had fallen asleep.

oOoOoOo

The next morning it was like none of last nights events existed. I asked America what happened. "Dude, Nat, Gwen, and Jessica woke up super early to make breakfast to apologize for each other and talked things out and made up. Because of that we got extra breakfast! Awesome, right?"

I was convinced it was all forgotten until I heard a snippet of a private conversation between Gwen and Nat near the cars. "I swear that if you ever make Jessica cry again, I will shove my rifle up your butt and fire it off so many times you'll need to tell people what's you face and what's you put so they can wipe it for you."

I made a mental note never to make Gwen mad.

Soon we packed up the van and left the same way we came, most of us falling asleep. When we reached the house it was late afternoon and Jessica was still asleep. Nat carried Jessica in and left, saying she need to draw a 'I'm so sorry' manga card for Jessica. Gwen help us unpack before going to help Nat out. Everything just went back to normal after that. No grudges, no fighting, no anything.

Mortal's will never cease to amaze me with their forgiving ways.

**I feel like this chapter sucked. A lot of Gwen P.o.V. too. Yes, some people call the alien from HetaOni Steve. Some might call him Tony because he is an alien, like Tony, but I, personally, could never see that happening. Мои подсолнечника is Russian for 'my sunflower' (hint hint). That's that. Tell me what you think. Laters!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Early update! Yaaaaay! I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 15: The Dog Days

Arthur's P.o.V.

What Jessica said was true, her father didn't stay put at home for long. Right when we returned from the camping trip he announced he was flying to Egypt the next day. We were now at the airport, waiting for his plane. Jessica stayed put, right next to her dad. It seemed she was used to this but was still upset he was leaving everyone sat in random seat all around us.

The speakers above us called for all people flying on the 2:30 flight to Egypt head to the plane terminal. Jason stood up and hugged Jessica. "I'll be back for the fair, I promise." He said and kissed Jessica's head. She nodded and smiled up at him. He picked up his carry on bag and walked over to a window. He did something that shocked me, he called me over. I stood up from my chair and walked over to him. "Sir?" I asked. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It was great to meet some more friends of my daughters. You seem the closest to Jessica so I wanted to tell you this, treat her well and good. I done a bunch of jacked up stuff in my life, and being a father is one of the things I don't want to mess up on. Please, just treat her well and watch her while I'm gone. I can tell you're a good young man, all of you are." He told me. A bit of pride swelled in my chest. He as asking me to treat his only child well.

"You can count on us, sir." I said with a nod. He smiled and patted my back. "Great. I'll see you soon… England."

I swear if a bird can fly my face looked the most shocked I had ever been. Jason laughed loudly at my face, attracting unwanted attention. He had that same glint of humor Jessica had in her eyes when she did something like that. "H-How d-did you k-know? !" I stuttered out.

He shrugged and turned around, looking at me over his shoulder. "I figured it out myself. You may think I don't know anything about what Jessica likes, but I recognized you the moment I saw you on my front porch. I decided to play along."

"Y-You are a very good actor." I said, unsure how to respond to that. _'He knew. The whole bloody time he knew and didn't say a word. I'll never understand Americans…'_ I thought..

"Thanks. I gotta go now. See you in over 2 months." He waved at me and walked off. I stood there in a daze a moment until I heard a voice calling me out. They were going to watch Jason's plane take off. I tapped Jessica on the shoulder to get her attention. "Jessica, just so you know your-"

"I know Dad knows who you are and where you're from." Jessica cut me off. My mouth opened and closed a few moments before I could muster a response.

"Then why didn't you tell us and how did you know?" I asked. Jessica shrugged. "What kind of daughter would I be if I didn't know my Dad that well? He knew a day after he arrived, I could tell from how natural he acted around you. I didn't tell you because I thought he should and what fun would that be."

I observed Jessica's face carefully. I saw the same glint of mischief Jason had in in his eyes in Jessica's eyes. _'A Daddy's girl, I suppose…'_ I thought. We walked back to the cars and the girls were walking far behind us. I heard Nat squealing about something. "I can't believe it! He asked you out!"

Gwen coughed nervously. "It's not that big a deal. It's just Romano."

"He, of all people, asked you, of all people, out on a dinner date! OF COURSE THAT IS SOMETHING TO MAKE A BIG DEAL ABOUT! We have to find you a dress, shoes, make-up-" Nat shouted. Gwen clamped her hand on Nat's mouth.

"Don't announce it to the world! Me or Romano don't want to announce this. It's just one small date, and that's it. We will go back to our 'I hate you, stay the heck out of my way' lives. And I'm not sure whether to be flattered or angered by that comment." She hissed. Jessica was just rolling her eyes.

As soon as we got back to the house I asked Gwen, Nat, and Jessica to meet me in the living room. I asked everyone else not to come in. The 3 women stood side by side in front of me.

"What's up, Iggy?" Jessica asked, making me growl. They stopped calling me Artie, but now called me Iggy or even Iggy-brows. I wasn't sure which I hated more.

"Stop calling me that, for goodness sake. I have something I want to ask of you 3. I found a spell I would like to try out, but I can only use it on 3 people. I doubt anyone else would want to help me because of the last incident and I figured the 3 who would help me with it should be friends to avoid arguing." I explained.

"So you want us to be lab rats for you." Gwen summed up. I sighed. "No!… Well, in a way, yes, but no. And I'm putting a timer on this spell so it will reverse itself. No need to worry. So.. Please?"

"Yes! Oh, this is so cool!" Nat said.

"As long as my life isn't in danger I'm okay with it." Jessica shrugged.

"Fine, but I have things I need to do so this better not screw anything up." Gwen muttered.

I nodded and pulled out the spell book. I began chanting the spell, directing it at Nat, Gwen, and Jessica. A pentagram appeared in the wood of the living room, with me in the center and the girls standing on the edge. I finished my chanting and the last bit of magic energy blasted from the book to the 3 women.

A loud bang erupted and I was blown back against the wall. Everything was fuzzy and dull for 5 minutes before I managed to collect myself and stand up on shaky legs. Smoke was lingering in the air and making it hard to breath. I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face in a vain effort to breath.

"Nat? Gwen? Jessica? You all right, loves?" I shouted. I heard nothing. I headed for where the girls had been standing. I stopped when I stepped on something. I looked down and my face paled. I was standing on Gwen's jeans. My hands started shaking and my eyes widened. Next to Gwen;'s outfit was Jessica's, and next to that was Nat's. I gripped my hair and pulled, too shocked to care about the pain.

"Oh god, what have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE? !" I screamed. I had no idea the spell would do this. It didn't even mention doing something like this. I fell to my knees, tears threatening to spill over.

"WOOF!"

I looked up at the sound.

"WOOF!"

I looked toward the pile of Jessica's clothes. Something was struggling under the mass. I pushed away her shirt and went slack jawed at what I saw. Sitting in the pile of cloth was a dog. It was a long haired dachshund with hair a brown-red color and blue eyes. I was positive dachshunds didn't have blue eyes. There was only one explanation, and I didn't like it.

"J-Jessica?" I asked the dog. The dog growled at me and started barking. I could see the fear and anger in it's eyes. I stood up, looking down at the long haired dog. There was a commotion upstairs. A deep growl behind me alerted me of another presence. I whipped around and, I'll admit it, nearly peed myself.

A Siberian Husky the size of a wolf was growling at me, in a attack position. It's fur was darker then most Siberian Husky's and it's eyes were red. It was very intimidating and very peeved.

Gwen.

Something rammed into my legs, causing me to fall down. A jack russell terrier with light brown, almost dirty blond spots decorating it's fur was running around the room, brown eyes crazy. You didn't need to be a genius to know that dog was Nat.

I sat up but something pinned me back to the ground. The husky was pinning me to the floor, glaring at me. The dachshund was standing between the husky's legs, growling just as viscously. I heard people run into the living room. The terrier barked and ran toward the people who came in. I craned my neck and saw the terrier jumping up and down in front of Russia, pawing at his legs. The husky let out a puff of air and walked over to them, sitting at Germany's side. The dachshund sat at my side but sent me dirty looks.

"England, what are these dogs doing here? And where are the girls?" France asked me. I stood up and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, the dogs are the… girls. I performed a spell and turned them into the dogs. You can tell who's who." I explained. Russia was holding Nat close to his chest, the tiny dog in his arms and Italy was petting Gwen, who looked peeved but let him. Jessica had gone to her laptop, which was in the corner of the room.

Jessica barked to get our attention. I noticed she opened a word document and typed something.

'How long until this is reversed?'

"At the most, 16 hours. I suppose until then we'll have to treat you as common dogs." I said. If looks could kill I'd be dead via dog glare. Gwen's was the nastiest. I told everyone we should just resume what we were doing before. Gwen followed the Axis outside to train and Nat ran up the stairs, where Russia was going. Jessica went over and sat on the couch.

I made some tea and scone to calm myself and set the tray down in the living room. Jessica was curled up next to me, blue eyes glaring at me. Even as a dog her eyes held human qualities. I read as Jessica just sat there. She closed here eyes and took a nap. I moved my hand to her head slowly. My hand came in contact with the fur that almost resembled her fur. Is was incredibly soft and smooth. She jumped up and barked a bloody hell. After she got her point across she jumped off the couch and waddled over to the rug and plopped down on it.

There was more barking outside and I looked out the window. Gwen was chasing the Italy brothers, making them run laps faster. I smiled. At least one person had an upside to this dilemma. I could hear Nat running around upstairs, her paws moving so fast I was surprised she hadn't tripped.

Dinner came and it was China's turn to cook. "What are you doing! ?" I demanded when I saw China feed the girls-turned-dog chicken. China waved his hand.

"Relax. Chicken doesn't hurt dogs, and their still human."

I wasn't convinced but I was sure feeding them dog food would get me on their bad side… more. After dinner we called Nat and Gwen's family. Telling them they would be staying the night with us. They were surprisingly okay with this.

It was 7 and I was now sitting on the couch, reading my spell book. Jessica was annoying me. She was whining, barking, and pawing at my legs. I tried to swat her away but she came back. I rolled up a newspaper and swatted her nose with it. "No. No." I said sternly. Jessica glared at me and bit the newspaper. I yanked it from her jaw and swatted her head.

She sat at my feet, looking angry. I returned to my reading. I stopped when I felt something warm trickle on my socked feet. A sour scent hit my nose and my eyes widened in shock. I looked down and saw Jessica crouched down, doing her 'business' on my feet.

"BLOODY HELL!" I screeched and jerked my feet up, kicking Jessica in the process. I drabbed the dog by the back of her neck and yanked her up. I dragged her over to the front door and hurled her out, ignoring the pained yelp she made. "Stay there and think about what you did _all night_."

I slammed the door shut and little clawing sounds came from the other side with some whimpering. I ignored it. I returned to reading after I changed my socks and cleaned my feet. An hour later the whimpers and scratching stopped but I couldn't help but feel a stab of worry and regret. Italy and Russia walked in. Italy asked me something. "Hey, England. You let Jessica out to do her business, right?"

"She took care of it, all right." I said through clenched teeth.

"All right. Just keep and mind they having trouble adjusting to this. It was pushed on to them suddenly." Russia said.

I slammed my book shut and stomped up the stairs, fuming. _'They make it sound like it's my fault. They volunteered! They knew the risk. I never told them what the spell did but still! I just need to focus on something other than this…'_ I thought. I went into my room and sat at my desk. I tried to read but I couldn't focus. I fell asleep soon enough.

oOoOoOo

_**BANG!**_

A deep growling sound and various other loud sounds woke me from my sleep. There was a raw feeling space on my cheek from where I fell asleep on my book but other than that I was fine. I looked at my watch and saw it was 2 at night. It was pouring outside.

A thought rang within me. Did anyone realize Jessica was outside and not inside? I fumbled out of my chair and headed for the door, but I grabbed a towel just incase. Gwen and Nat were asleep on the couch, still dogs. I flicked the porch light on and walked outside. The wind blew against me viscously. Something crawled from under the porch. Jessica had mud mattered in her fur with leaves. I picked her up using the towel and carried her inside.

I took her to the bathroom and ran some warm water to wash her in. She was shivering slightly. Once there was enough water I put her in and began washing her off. I got rid of all the dirt, leaves, and grime. "I'm sorry I didn't pay attention. I didn't think." I told her half-way through the wash. She just blinked up at me. Once she was free of any dirt I dried her off. She looked good as new.

I returned to my room, but Jessica followed me. I prepared for bed and got under my covers. Jessica jumped up on my bed, curled up on the covers. I moved one hand to stroke her fur, and she didn't object. I soon fell asleep.

oOoOoOo

I woke up next morning feeling refreshed. There was a lot of pressure on my chest and I looked down. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"WHAT THE FU-"

**This chapter is MUCH better then the last. Haha, cliffhanger. I am evil. That's that. Tell me what you think. Laters!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another super really early update! Yayness (something I say. I'm weird like that)! Congratulations to everyone who figured out what made Iggy screamed at the end of the last chapter! You were half right! Yes, I said 'half right' because there was another reason he screamed, and only one person got that right. I give you all cake (throws cake)!**

**And this is to aisu0001 for her/his review. Think of the worlds as a mirror image of each other. They have the exact same geography, history, clothing styles, laws, and so on. But even in mirror images there are differences. That's where the Hetalians come in. One world has the personification of countries, and one doesn't. Therefore, they are different world, or dimensions, or what ever you think they are.**

**Enough of my rambling! I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 16: Inu-Girls

England's P.o.V.

I shut my mouth before I could scream anymore and risk waking up Jessica. I wasn't sure what was worse, that if I had a nosebleed Jessica would beat me to death via frying pan or Jessica herself. The spell timer was not activated yet, that I was positive of. But Jessica was lying, butt-naked and a human might I add, on my chest. How did I know the timer had not gone off yet?

Jessica had a dachshund ears on the top of her head and a dachshund tail.

I had heard of stuff like this. Where someone of the magic arts performed a transformation spell with a spell timer on it. Rather than turning back into a human when the spell timer activated the spell would weaken and the caster of the spell would be turned into a half-human half-animal, then finally back to a human when the spell timer went off. That was a side effect that sometimes happened but it was not lethal to the human in any way or form, sometimes it improved their senses for a little while. That's actually how centaurs were made actually.

I gulped and worked up my courage. I poked Jessica in the fore head and hissed. "Jessica. Wake up."

The ears on her twitched and her eyes fluttered. She yawned and looked up at me. Blush filled my cheeks. _'She's kind of cute…' _I thought but pushed the thought away and looked up at the ceiling so Jessica wouldn't think I was staring.

"Morning, Iggy~" She sang. She stopped and her eyes widened. She brought her hand up to her face and looked at it. It was silent for moment before she jumped up. "YES! I AM HUMAN AGAIN!" She shouted and danced around. I covered my eyes with my hand.

"J-Jessica? Y-You're not entirely… human. A-And your…" I trailed off. I was peeking at Jessica's face as she looked in the mirror. She also realized she was indecent and blushed intensely, using one hand to cover her upper anatomy and the other to cover her lower. "Use my robe." I said and waved my hand toward the cheap thing lying on a chair.

There was some shuffling. "You can uncover you're your eyes now."

I uncovered my eyes and saw Jessica covering her self with my robe. There was a tent in the back where her tail was stinking out and the cloth pooled around her feet. Jessica was glaring at me. "Why do I have dog ears? You better make it quick because I think you know what I am capable of."

I quickly explained to her what had gone wrong with the spell timer. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "All right. I need to get to my room to change but I don't want anyone to see me. We'll need to wait or get a distraction-"

"WHAT THE F**KING HELL? !

"OH MY GOSH!"

More shout was heard and footsteps ran past my door. "Never mind. It happened." Jessica ran out of my room. More screaming came from down stairs.

"GET THE F**K OUT! WE'RE NOT DRESSED! YOU PERVERTED SONS OF B*TCHES!"

Some screaming, male screaming might I add, was heard after that and a bit of laughing. After getting Gwen and Nat clothes and Jessica beating France up the her frying pan we were sitting in the living room to sort things out. Jessica and Gwen had to cut holes in the back of their pants for their tail but Nat's was short and stubby, so she didn't need to. But the stub was seen, poking through the cloth. They all had dog ears.

"So this is just until the spell timer goes off?" Gwen asked through clenched teeth. I nodded, still intimidated by her.

"It's not that bad, Gwen. At least we're not Nekos." Jessica said.

"Yeah! Besides…" Nat chirped. She had a weird look in her eye. "I have a few ideas how we can make this a good thing."

"Oh no. Gwen…" Jessica said. She looked a bit scared.

"I see it, Jess." Gwen said, looking just like Jessica. Nat stood up and Jessica and Gwen ran out of the room, running as if for their lives. Nat chased after them.

"Leave us alone, leave us alone, leave us alone!" They screamed as Nat chased them. While that was going on Germany and Prussia decided to make breakfast. Nat caught Jessica and Gwen and dragged them upstairs. We heard shouting and growling, but none of us were brave enough to go upstairs and check.

"Russia!"

Nat ran in and hugged the nation. She was dressed in a Japanese school girl outfit with her hair in pigtails.

"Dude, Nat, what are you wearing?" America laughed. Nat pouted.

"A school girl outfit, duh! I'm cosplaying as an Inu-girl!" Nat cried and did a pose.

"A what?"

"An Inu-girl. I've cosplayed as a neko-girl, half-cat half-girl, before and decided to cosplay as an Inu-girl, half-dog half-girl, right now because I can! I even got Gwen and Jessica to dress up, too! Come out guys!" Nat shouted.

"That's kind of weird, Nat." Prussia laughed, making Nat pout again. "No, it's not. It's cute."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Russia, do I look cute like this?" Nat asked Russia. "Da. Very much."

Nat clapped her hands together. "See? Cute. Jess and Gwen look even better. Get out here!"

"NO!" Jessica and Gwen shouted. Nat ran back into the hall and there was hushed fighting. Nat tried to drag someone into the dining room but whoever it was clung to something. Nat kicked who ever it was to distract them and dragged her out. Jessica was wearing a black maids dress with frills, stockings, and everything.

**SPLAT!**

Jessica was beating a nose bleeding France to death with a frying pan for the second time that day in an instant. Nat dragged Gwen out. She was wearing an over sized sweater and short shorts and had a red collar around her neck.

"If you weren't my best friend I would tear your insides out, right 'bout now." Gwen told Nat. Nat shrugged. "Who cares? Let's see what Romano thinks of your new look! Roma~"

Nat dragged Gwen to the Axis Powers, who were training outside. Jessica walked away from the beat up France, growling like a, well, dog. He skirt had shifted up a bit, showing her unmentionables. I opened my mouth to tell her but she turned her head and glared at me. "No. Comments."

I closed my mouth and she walked out the door. I decided to go into the living room and watch TV for a little while, thinking I needed a break. Jessica was sitting there too, still in the maid outfit. "Um-"

"I can't get out of the damn corset and Nat's the only one who can get it undone." Jessica said. I nodded and sat down on the other side of the couch. Jessica's tail was sticking out. An anime Jessica liked came on, Bleach I think, and she smiled. The ears on her head lifted up and her tail wagged, thumping against the couch. I chuckled slightly, but shut up because she glared at me.

Half way into the show I got board and decided to do something out. I pulled a tennis ball from the closet and began throwing it against the wall and catching it when it bounced back. It was a good distraction that didn't bother others.

Or so I thought.

A dozen throws into my game Jessica began glancing at me every so often. She seemed to ignore it for the most part but seemed distracted by it. She crossed her legs and drummed her thumbs on the couch.

"Stop it, please." She asked me. I obliged for a little while but soon got board again and started over. She began to bite her bottom lip and fidget in her seat. She began staring at the ball. I looked over at her and noticed a very tiny line of saliva traveling down her chin.

"Everything alright, love? You got a little something on your chin…" I said, tossing the ball up and down in my hand. Jessica lunged at me and we were sent to the floor.

"J-Jessica! ?" I stuttered. She was lying on my chest, looking up at me. Then I realized she wasn't looking at me, but the ball in my hand. My mind raced. Even though she was still half-human, did she have dog instincts in her as well? I would have to test this real quick.

I passed the ball between my hand. Her eyes followed every move of it. Her tail thumped loudly against the floor. I got her off me and stood up. She was crouched down on the floor, staring at me. "You want the ball?"

She barked. A literal bark left her throat. It was sharp and short, a dachshund bark. "Uh… Okay. Fetch?" It came out more of a question then a command. Either way, Jessica dashed after the ball on all fours. I sat down and she came in a moment later. She was holding the ball in her mouth like a dog. She set it in my lap and looked up at me, her hands on my knees.

"Uh… Good girl." I said and patted Jessica between her dog ears. She smiled and jump up in my lap. "What! ? Stop! G-Get down!" I shouted and tried to push the woman off. She bent down and licked my cheek. Blush filled my face and I got enough strength to push her off me. Jessica lied there a moment before looking up at me.

"…Iggy? What just happened? You were playing with that ball and… I forget." Jessica said. I wiped my cheek and tried to hide my blush. "N-No reason, love."

Her eyebrows scrunched together but she shrugged. She returned to sitting next to me and watching TV. I stopped playing with the ball, knowing I wouldn't get away with playing with her dog instincts a second time. While we watched Jessica gained a confused face. She opened her mouth and reached in… and pulled out some green-yellow tennis ball fuzz.

She turned to me instantly and held the small tuff in my face. "Want to explain this, Iggy-brows?" She said through clenched teeth. I gulped as a growl escaped her throat.

oOoOoOo

I sat next to France for dinner that night, looking as beat up and worn out as he did. The girls were human again and calmer now, definitely relived. I finished my dinner and returned to my room, sighing happily at the thought of a hot shower and warm bed.

Jessica's P.o.V,

I decided to walk Nat and Gwen home. We walked along the twilit streets, talking and laughing. "So he was stuttering in Italian the whole time he had a nosebleed?" I asked around my laughter and Gwen told us what happened with she was an Inu.

"Yeah. It was cute and kind of hot at the same time." Gwen laughed.

"Ooooh, your date's tomorrow. You'll have to let us come over and help you!" Nat said to Gwen. Gwen snorted. "I don't need your help."

"Gwen, do you even own a dress?" Nat asked.

"No."

"A skirt?"

"Nope."

"Heels?"

"Do cleats that add a couple inches to my height count?"

"Make-up? Even you have to have that."

"I don't think so."

"No lip gloss? Or even lip balm?"

"I don't think so."

"I hate to say it Gwen, but I have a feeling you do need our help tomorrow." I said with a laugh.

"Fine. Come to my house tomorrow at noon and don't be late." Gwen groaned. We reached the cross roads and bid goodbye to each other. I walked home, looking forward to sleeping as a normal human.

**FEAR MY IDEAS! I'm pretty sure everyone is familiar with Nekos and I've seen them around a lot so I thought 'why not have half-dog half-girls, too?' Thus, I though of the Inu-girl. I'm pretty sure it won't catch on as quickly (or good) but I decided to do it anyways. That's that. Tell me what you think. Laters!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Because I now only have this story in progress expect a lot of fast updates… but not too fast as I have school! I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 17: The Date

"SERIOUSLY, GWEN? ! SERIOUSLY? YOU DON'T EVEN OWN ONE SKIRT OR EVEN A SKORT? WHAT DID YOU EXPECT TO WEAR TO YOUR DATE? !" Nat screamed at me after over looking my closet. Jessica was sitting on my bed with my older bros Alexander, Vincent, and Samuel playing New Super Mario Bros. for the Wii.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Nat, you know I hate stuff like that. Stop being so melodramatic about it."

"You are going on a DATE! WITH LOVINO! He is a smexy Italian man and I am hell bent on making sure you make an impression, a good one!" Nat said.

"She's right." My bros and Jessica said, their eyes never leaving the Wii screen.

"Why are you even here? Jessica I can understand but don't you all have jobs or girlfriends?" I asked my brothers.

"We came to help you." Sammy said. He had brown hair and golden yellow eyes.

"How is invading my room and playing my Wii helping?"

"We can tell you what not to do and say on your date." Vincent said.

"Get the hell out of my room." I deadpanned. They stayed put, eyes staring at the screen blankly. I face palmed and grumbled a swear under my breath.

I _did _appreciate the 'help' though. I have never been hit on by a boy (unless you count football tackles) or even gone out with one. I had no idea what to say, or even where Romano was going to take. He just said look nice and he'd pick me up at six. I had 4 hours to prepare for him.

"Okay!" Nat declared. She stepped in front of the TV and turned the Wii off, making Jessica and my bros groan. She put her hands on her hip and stood up straight. "I am commencing operation 'Gwen's First and Awesomest Date Ever!' I will go to some fancy-pants make up store and get make-up! Jessica!"

Nat pointed at said red head. "You will take Gwen to the mall and get her 3 dress and shoes! Ashton bums!"

Nat pointed at my brothers. "You keep playing the Wii! Now lets, go, go, go!"

Nat ran out of the room and I could here her used old mustang start up and drive off. Jessica and I looked at each other for a moment of confusion.

"I guess we're going dress shopping." Jessica said and got up. I followed her to her van and strapped myself in, feeling nervous. I leaned back in my seat and sighed in annoyance. _'I bet 20 buck Romano isn't sweating a detail right now. Italian's are supposedly the 'best lovers.' God, I hope I don't mess this up.'_

Romano's P.o.V.

"Damnit, Feli! Use your head! I'm not going to look like a dork on this date!" I screamed at my brother. I had nothing to wear. I sighed and ran my hand over my face.

I didn't even mean to ask Gwen out on a date. We had been flirting and she said something that made me panic, so I said the first thing that came to mind, which was 'Wanna go on a date with me?' I'll admit, I kind of did. Seeing how Gwen would act during a date would be worth it. I wanted to back out, but if I did I would be ruining the name of all Italians. Us being the best lovers and stuff.

I kicked my brother out if my room and slammed the door shut locking it for good measure. I settled on a red button down dress shirt, black tie, and khaki's for my date. I was taking Gwen to an Italian restaurant Jessica told my about called The Warehouse.

I lied down on my bed, sweating like crazy. _'I hope this date won't give me any broken bones…'_

Gwen's P.o.V.

I never knew a store could have so many dresses. After a nearly an hour drive Jessica got me to the mall and took me into a great big dress store. They had all kinds of dresses! Casual dresses, sun dresses, prom dresses, even wedding dresses! There was also a great big wall of shoes on the left wall of the store.

Overall, a girls paradise.

"Hey, Jess and Gwen. What are you doing here? You two aren't exactly dress people." A voice from the side. Kenzie Wiley, a girl from our school with orange-blond hair in a braid and brown eyes, wore the shops uniform. She was on the schools volleyball team.

"Gwen's got a date and we need 3 dress and 3 sets of shoes." Jessica explained.

"Why do I need 3?" I asked.

"In case he asks you out again."

"Who is it? Someone from our football team?" Kenzie asked.

"No. His name is Lovino Vargas, he's transferring to our school this year and staying at my house. He's a sexy Italian." Jessica said.

"Ooooooh, he's Italian. I'll help out, if that's alright." Kenzie offered.

"Please." Jessica and I said at the same time.

After half an hour of dress and shoes browsing we got my 3 dresses and shoes. The one I was going to wear on the date was a strapless purple dress with golden butterflies dancing up and down it with ruffles on the skirt, the shoes were wine colored flats.

The second dress was a flowing red one with black high heels.

The final dress was a black one that was covered in ruffles that went well with the leather heeled boots I picked.

I was subconscious with all the dress. I hated to admit it but I was an A-cup, almost nothing whatsoever was on my chest. Jessica was a B-cup, almost a C. Nat, I have no idea how, was C-cup. Jessica told me my fit body made up for that, in more ways then one (AKA, I looked like I could tear a phone book in half with out trying, perfect intimidation) but I still couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

When we got home I had 2 hours left to prepared for Romano. Nat got all the make-up I would ever need and my brothers had been kicked out of the room. Nat made me take a shower before I could slide into my dress. After getting in my outfit Nat sat me down on my bed. "Uh, Nat? Do you even know how to use make-up?" I asked at Nat set down the make-up she had chosen me to wear.

"Of course I do! What kind of cosplayer would I be if I didn't?" Nat exclaimed and waved a powder brush around in the air. It took half an hour for Nat to make me look, as she said, 'fantabulous'. That combined with the time it took me to shower left me 45 minutes.

During that time Jessica directed me on etiquette and table manners. Jessica wasn't a prim, proper, stick up her butt woman, but she believe in at least being polite. One time a while we were out a waiter accidentally spilled a tray of drinks all over Jessica. She got upset, I could tell that, but she didn't get angry or cry, which took a lot of willpower when it came to Jessica with stuff like that (which happens to her a LOT). Jessica was probably one of the best people to go to for manners.

Just as we were finishing up the doorbell rang. "Gwen! Your date is here!" My 1st youngest brother, Lucas, shouted. I walked down the stairs, prepared to meet Romano. He and Lucas, who was a burnet with brown eyes, were glaring daggers at each other. "Hey, Lovi." I said. He turned his attention to me and his eyes opened in shock.

Romano's P.o.V.

While I was glaring at Little B*****d no. 1 Gwen came down. She looked very pretty. The dress was nice and her make up looked pretty. Her lips were a dark pink and her light eyes shadow and blush brought out her red eyes. She walked over to me. I hated the fact she was so damn tall!

"You look nice." I said.

"Same to you." She said before turning to her brother. "You know the drill. Keep Alex, Vincent, and Sammy out of my room. Order pizza. Get your younger bros in bed by 8:30. If grandma calls and she starts cussing me, Dad, Mom, or anyone else in this family out I give all the permission in the world to say any cuss word that come to mind at he and tell her one of my many 'Or else' phrases. Feel free to raid my candy and movie stash. Later."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her van, which I would drive. I got in the driver seat and she at next to me. We drove in silence most of the way. "So, you hate your grandma?" I asked, not sure what else to say. From what Gwen said to Little B*****d no. 1 she seemed pretty bad.

"My entire family hates her, even my Pa, who is her son. She think all girls need to wear skirts below their ankles, talk properly, and stand on a mans arm and do nothing like we're so stupid an ass would be considered a genius to us. And she thinks men need to only wear pant, be super racist and judgmental, and treat girls like wear blow glass pieces of art. I _hate _her. She slapped me all the time when I was a little girl." Gwen said, looking angry as she talked about her.

"She sounds like a, pardon my language, b*tch." I said. Gwen smiled.

"Don't be. Every time she slapped me my Pa punched her in the face."

I swallowed. "I'm suddenly scared to meet the rest of your family."

"Don't worry. My Pa will _love_ you, so will my Mom. My Pa is okay with anyone who can shoot a gun and my Mom speaks Italian and loves Italy's culture, so you are in the clear." Gwen laughed.

"And your brothers?" If her parents would love I have a feeling her brothers would hate me.

"I'll deal with them. There is a reason they will no longer let me help them with tackle practice."

We rode the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence. The restaurant wasn't in the best area in town, but at least it wasn't in the worst. We parked behind the building and walked in. The hostess smiled at us as we walked. "Reservations for a table of two. Under the name Vargas." I said to the woman. She flipped through a some papers a moment before stopping and picking up 2 menus.

"Yes, right this way please." She lead up to a small table next to a window with checkered tablecloth and a small candle lit. I pulled her chair out for her and she sat down in it, muttering a thank you. I sat down across from her and a guy came and took our drink order while we decided on what we wanted.

"So, what are you getting?" Gwen asked me. The lighting made her red eyes seem to glow in the light. "Pasta. You?"

"…I honestly don't know. I've never been to a restaurant like this." Gwen admitted. I smirked. "How 'bout I order for you?"

"Fine. But if I get anything that uses things that shouldn't be used in cooking I'm going to break your legs." Gwen threatened. The guy came back with our drinks.

"So, you guys decided on what you want?" He asked. I swore he winked at Gwen, making me glare at him. "Yeah. I'll have the spaghetti with marinara sauce and parmesans cheese and Gwen will have the cheese ravioli with marinara sauce."

He nodded and walked away. "So, what made you chose this place?" Gwen asked, sipping her drink.

"I'm Italian, might as well show you what my country's cuisine is like. Wait for dessert, you'll have a surprise." I said. She shrugged. We made small talk most of the time. Gwen was an easy person to get along with if you knew her well. She was intimidating on the outside, but and easy-going attitude but could be commanding and take control of a situation when needed. A lot like an older sister.

The guy came back with the food. "Here is your food, and here is the lovely ladies dinner." He said with a flirty smile toward Gwen. She opened her mouth to say something, but I beat her.

"Hey, b*****d. This is _my_ date, with _my_ girl, so I suggest you move along before a sh*t storm come your way." The guy looked at me, shocked, before stalking off.

"You look cute when you're jealous, you know that, Lovi." Gwen said with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up and eat your pasta before I do." I grumbled and took a big bite of my dish. We ate our food in silence, but it was comfortable and that waiter b*****d left Gwen alone. Once we were done I put in an order for desert.

"So what did you think?" I asked.

"Good. A lot better than that fake Italian food they serve us at cheap restaurants." Gwen said and patted her stomach.

"Yup. And here's our gelato." I said as a waitress came out. She was carrying 2 bowls of gelato, one a green color and one a pink color.

"So what's this? I mean, I know it's gelato but what flavor or…" Gwen said and brought a small spoonful of the cold treat to her face.

"I got you strawberry gelato, and I got lime. Take a bite, it's good." I said and began eating mine. Gwen took a bite of the treat and smiled. "It's different. In a good way. It taste great."

We finished our dessert and I paid for the bill (Jessica gave me the money to) and we walked back to the car. "Thanks for tonight. Great for a first date." Gwen said to me.

"Yeah… So when can we do this again?"

The question clearly shocked Gwen, because she stopped in her tracks. "You want to do this again? Why?"

I shrugged. "I didn't mean to in the first place, but I enjoyed it. A lot. I want to know more about you."

Gwen was silent for a moment before breaking into a huge grin. "That sounds awesome. Already looking forward to when I can see you again."

We walked back to the car. Just as I was about to open the passenger door for Gwen someone spun me around and held a knife under my chin. "Any money you got on you. Now." A voice growled. Before I could react Gwen gripped the guy by the collar and flipped him on his back. He groaned in pain as Gwen gripped him by collar again and slammed him against the side of her van.

"I swear on my football career if you do that to him again I shove my foot up your ass and break if off in there after I use your sorry carcass as target practice in my Pa's gun range." Gwen growled to the man. The man gapped at her, before looking at her chest and back at her face. "_Your _the chick? !"

Gwen growled threw the man down the hill the restaurant was on. When he reached the bottom he stood up and ran away. "…I don't know what was more terrifying. You or him."

"Me, trust me. Now let's get out of here before I have to save your ass again." Gwen said from the passenger seat with the window down. I got in and drove her home. When we got back I walked her up to the front door.

"See you tomorrow for training." She said.

"Ugh, don't remind me." I groaned she leaned down and I blushed. She kissed the tip of my nose before running into the house. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked home, swearing.

Half of the people were in bed or awake in the living room. "Hey, Romano. How'd your date with bella Gwen go?" My little brother asked me.

"None of your damn business, idiota." I said and stalked up to my room. I slammed the door shut and plopped down on my bed. In the reflection of my window I saw some of Gwen's lipstick on the tip of my nose. I wiped it off. I twisted my hands in my pocket and felt something brush against my fist. I pulled out a napkin with writing on it, Gwen's writing. It was her phone number with the note 'Call me or else you'll do 100 extra push-ups next week during training.'

I smiled and put the napkin in a safe place, the draw of my night stand. "I'll do that tomorrow night. Good-night, bella Gwen. Good-night…"

**That's that. And what happened to Jessica really happened to me. We were at Texas Roadhouse for my dads birthday and we were sitting in what we liked to call the cursed booth (we called it that because my mom and dad sat there once on my mom nearly chocked to death on a piece of steak). The waiter was holding the tray of drinks over the table, but all the drinks spilled all over me and my purse. I wanted to cry really bad but I managed to hold it in (One because we were in public, I was 12 years old, and it was my Dad's birthday).**

**Romano will call all Gwen's little brothers 'Little B*****d' and all of Gwen's big brothers 'Older B*****d' and number them from who was born first.(So from her older brothers, Alex would be no. 1, Vincent no. 2, Sam no. 3. And for her little brothers, you saw what number Lucas was, Jackson(not introduced yet) would be no. 2, and Yuri no. 3)**

**Tell me what you think. Laters!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I got inspiration for this chapter at school! AND TWO UPDATE SUPER EARLY! YAYNESS! This chapter is just a short little humor thing. I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 18: Fears

Jessica's P.o.V.

It was a couple days after Gwen and it was a boring day. It was gloomy day because of a storm that was supposed to hit us at night so going outside was a big no-no. We were all chilling in the living room. I was making origami that Japan taught me, Japan and China were also making origami, Germany and England were reading, and everyone else was watching America and Prussia play the Wii.

"So booooard…" America groaned as he beat Prussia again.

"Complaining about it won't do anything." I said as I made a paper crane. I set it down next to one of the many other things I had made with my origami skills.

"I know how to get rid of the boardness!" Nat's voice came from seemingly nowhere. It didn't shock me, because that had happened before a lot of times.

"How would that be Nat?" I asked, making crane number 27, who I named Melvin.

"NINJA GHOST ATTACK!" Nat screamed and jumped in front of America, wear the Steve mask. America screamed and jumped behind the couch, shivering. Almost everyone laughed at the spooked American.

"D-Don't laugh at me! G-Ghost are s-scary…" He said, peeking from behind the couch. Nat laughed and pulled off her mask.

"As if! Being trapped in enclosed space is so much worse. It's like they're going to suffocate you…" Nat said, shivering at the thought of being in an enclosed space. Everyone began throwing out what was even scariest thing ever.

"So what are you afraid of Jessica?" Prussia laughed. I tested Melvin's wings out.

"I'm not telling." I said.

"Aww, c'mon. Everyone has one. Except the awesome me, of course." Prussia laughed.

"I'm not telling you because you'll abuse it." I said.

"It's alright, Jessica. We understand- BOO!" America came by my side and threw his arm around my shoulder before clapping his hands in front of my face while shouting. I didn't even flinch. "My point rested."

Gwen came into the living room, sweaty from training.

"Hey, Gwen. What are you-" Gwen cut America off.

"Afraid of? What ever Jessica said about telling her fear." She said and sat down next to Germany.

"You can't avoid the question forever. We'll find out." Prussia said in a creepy voice. I shrugged and stood up, taking my extra paper with me. "Until that happens, my fear will remain unknown to you. Good luck trying to figure out what it is."

"How do you know we're going to try and find out?" America questioned.

"Because you're _you_." I said simply.

Prussia's P.o.V.

This would be awesome, but not as awesome as the awesome me of course. Finding out what these girls fears were would give us an advantage over them. I went over to Gwen and sat on the arm rest of the couch she was on. "So, Gwen. What is your worst nightmare."

"Not happening, Prussia. It will take a lot more than that to get me to sing. I'm going to take a shower." Gwen said and went upstairs. I grabbed America by the arm and brought him onto the hall to talk to him in private. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Look up the ten most common phobia's online and find the 10 most common phobias out on them." America said.

"I was just going to say test any phobia we could think of but I like your idea better." I said. We looked up 'most common phobias' online and came up with a list. I read out loud. "Okay. The most common phobias are arachnophobia, ophidiophobia, arcophobia, agroaphobia, cynophobia, astraphobia, trypanophobia, social phobias, pteromerhanophobia, and mynophobia. We can immediately knock agroaphobia because they both leave their houses, cynophobia because they were okay when England turned them into dog, astraphobia because they both like storms, social phobias for the same reason as agroaphobia, and gynophobia because the both do something that involves dirt."

"They either have a fear of spiders, snakes, heights, flying, or injections." America determined from the definition of each phobia.

"Let's see if Gwen is afraid of snakes and spiders." I said with a laugh. This would be _awesome_…

oOoOoOo

The shower room was steamy from all the hot water Gwen was using. The shower curtain made what ever was behind the curtain, which was a good thing because it left the side I was on un-seeable to Gwen. Being as quiet as I could, I slid many fake spiders and snakes into the towel Gwen was going to use to dry off. I ran out of the room, looking forward to seeing what happens.

"This will be hilarious!" I managed to get through my laughing. I told America what I did. We were laughing along on the couch.

"What are you two idiots laughing at?" Gwen asked up, waking in. I froze for a moment, seeing the towel she used to dry off around her neck, but shook it off. "N-Nothing. What about you?"

"I think I'll hang around a bit. To see what other things I can do." She said with an obvious note in her voice a few seconds later we heard Jessica shout. "WHY THE HELL ARE THERE FAKE SPIDERS AND SNAKES ALL OVER THE BATHROOM FLOOR?!"

oOoOoOo

"Okay, they're not afraid of snakes and spiders. Next is heights." I said. America sat up. "Dude! I know the perfect place!"

oOoOoOo

"Are the blindfolds really needed?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." America and I said at the same time. America had managed to get Gwen and Jessica on top of the house blindfolded somehow. Once they were on the top most part of the house we commanded them to take off their blindfolds. We were hoping for some screaming and begging for use to get them down but this was the first thing Jessica said.

"Hey, I think I can see my Aunt Terra's house from here.

Totally. _Un-awesome_.

"Where?" Gwen asked and tried to point her gaze to where Jessica was pointing. America and I stalked down the from the roof. A few minutes later we heard Gwen shout.. "America?! Prussia?! How the hell do we get down?!"

oOoOoOo

"So next we test flying." I said crossing 'heights' of my mental list of fears.

"Actually, injections. I questioned Jessica and Gwen while we were bringing them up and Jessica has flown in a plane before to get to Florida to visit her grandma, and Gwen has flown to California to compete in a gun competition." America said.

"How the hell are we supposed to test injections on them?" I asked. America smiled.

"I have an idea…"

oOoOoOo

"HEY GWEN AND JESSICA!" America screamed and ran into the kitchen, where Gwen and Jessica were arguing. I followed close by.

"Cendrillion is way better than Canterella! And what the hell is it now America?!" Jessica barked.

"LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" He shouted and stuck his hand out, showing the syringe in his hand. It was a fake one we bought at a store though, so we weren't worried about accidentally sticking someone with it.

"It is a needle." Jessica said, looking at the sharp tip with no emotions.

"Alright. Check it out Gwen!" America shouted and shoved it in his face. Gwen paled visibly. I smiled. Jackpot.

"I-I gotta go…" She said and stood up. She made her way to the door but I stood in her way, holding the fake medical object.

"What's wrong? Afraid of getting injected?" I said and pointed the needle in her face. A tremor ran through her body and she began swaying.

"Pointy… object…" She said and began to fall backwards. He head hit the edge of the table and she fell to the ground, her eyes closed and groaning.

"Now look what you morons did." Jessica said and walked over to Gwen. "Well, you got what you wanted. Gwen has aichmophobia."

"Aichmophobia?" I asked.

"The fear of sharp objects. And as your punishment _you_ two can take Gwen over to the couch and heal her up." Jessica said and walked out.

"I'll take her to the couch." America said and picked Gwen up.

"I'll go get the first-aid kit."

I muttered and walked upstairs.

Gwen's P.o.V.

"I hate you idiots so effing much right now." I said to America and Prussia. Because I was out so long the storm had hit us while I was out, so I was stuck here for the night. The two idiots took care of me while I was out. Right now, we were all sitting in the living but Jessica was upstairs showering.

"Shut up or I'll stick a knife in your face." America said.

"Do that and a huge sh*t storm will come your way." Romano said, his arm around my shoulder. A large flash of lightning illuminated the sky, followed by a huge boom.

"This storm is practically a bloody hell." Arthur said, sitting in a recliner.

"Yeah, whatever. But more importantly… I was thinking of some kind of reward for taking care of you." Prussia said.

"It's your fault I was knocked out. And even if you took care of me, there is no way I'm telling you what Jessica is afraid of." I said. Prussia looked down in disappointment.

Another flash of lightning lit up the living room and the light flickered for moment. A loud scream came from upstairs, from Jessica's bathroom. I bolted up and ran upstairs, Germany and a few others not too far behind. I banged on her door. "Jess! Jess, you okay in there?!"

When there was no reply I kicked the door open. Jessica was sitting on her bed. She wore a huge blue robe, slightly damp, and her hair was wet with shampoo suds. "Jess, what's wrong?" I demanded.

"S-shower…"

"What?!"

"It's in the shower!" She nearly sobbed. I went over to her bathroom and walked in. I tore the curtains away and saw on the wall. It was an ugly ass prey mantis that was on the wall.

"That's what she screamed about?!" Germany demanded.

Prussia laughed. "So Jessica's afraid of bugs!"

I grabbed a nearby cup and scooped the prey mantis up in it. I covered it with a dish towel and walked over to the window. Jessica hissed, literally, the moment I came in with the cup. "Kill it! Kill it with fire!"

"No. I'll kill it with water." I said and open the window of her room. I turned the cup upside down and began shaking it violently. When I was pretty sure the thing was out of the cup I closed the window and set the cup down.

"It's gone." I said and turned to Jessica. She sighed in relief. "Thanks…"

"Well, well, well, Jessica. Your afraid of bugs. Why weren't you shocked by the fake bugs in the other bathroom?" Prussia asked.

"I know the difference between real bugs and fake bugs. And get out of my room." Jessica said. We all left her room and went back downstairs.

"What was wrong with Jessica?" Japan asked.

"Just a bug." I said and sat down. We were watching a horror movie.

"Don't even think about it, America." I said, seeing his shadow behind me holding a knife. He walked back into the kitchen and returned, sitting next to a sleeping Iggy, who was serving as a pillow for a snoring France. I smiled.

I loved these guys.

**That's that. Tell me what you think. Laters.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am doing awesome with updates lately. I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 19: Girls Day Out

I played with my hair as I heard Germany shout at Italy to get back to training outside. I sighed. As awesome as it was to have 11 anime characters in my house there were down sides. One, I was spending a lot more money than I normally did. Two, there were a lot of annoyances. Finally, they were all boys, so I hardly had any female socialization.

That made me think, and I got a great idea. I whipped out my phone and texted Nat and Gwen.

_To: Nat & Gwen_

_From: Jessica_

_How bout a girls day out?_

I was responded by Nat.

_To: Austria_

_From: Nat_

_Gwen's at my house. Why?_

I replied.

_To: Nat_

_From: Jessica_

_Because if I don't get any girl time soon I'll force feed some one Iggy's scones from lack of female communication. That or make them read yaoi._

I got the answer within a few seconds.

_To: Austria_

_From: Nat_

_Good point. Come pick us up!_

I closed my phone and jumped up. I got dressed in skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a jean jacket. As I walked down the stairs anyone I passed looked at me weirdly, most likely because I was dressed up more girly than usual. I ran into Japan on the way down and stopped him. "Excuse me, Japan? Do you mind telling everyone I'm going out for a while?"

"Of course. But where are you going?" Japan asked as I took my car keys from a drawer from the small table in the entrance way.

"Girls time out with Nat and Gwen."

"'Girls time…?'" Japan asked, looking confused. _'If they don't know about a girls time that is a serious indicator there aren't enough girl countries in Hetalia…'_ I thought. "It's when a girl gets together with her friends and just relax. They usually do it when they need to escape reality for a little while."

"Is something stressing you, Jessica? Maybe I could help…" Japan said. I shook my head. "Nah. I just need to spend some more time with girls rather than you boys. No offence."

I left the house the house and went over to my van. I got in the driver seat and yelped in shock when I saw who was next to me. "Italy, what are you doing in my van? How did you even get in my van! ?" I shouted at the cowering country.

"I'm hiding from Germany so I don't have to do training!" He whispered to me. I remained poker faced for a moment before rolling down my window and shouting at Germany. "Hey, Ludwig! Feli's hiding in my van!"

The German man came over and pulled Italy out of my van. "Danke, Jessica." He said before dragging Italy off for training. I started the car and drove over to Nat's. They were waiting outside. Nat was wearing a pink tubetop with a black skull on it, a leather mini skirt, and white tights. Gwen wore a Ohio State girls jersey and white shorts. They ran from the steps of the Nat's house and hopped in my car.

"So the usual?" Nat asked. I nodded. The usual girl time was heading to the Polaris Mall, going to Dave & Busters arcade located there and eating there for lunch, shopping, catching a movie at the Rave theater, and eating at Buffalo Wild Wings for dinner. I began the drive to the Mall.

The girls nodded and I began the drive to the mall.

England's P.o.V.

"What do you mean they're gone?" I asked Japan. I had been looking for Jessica to see if she had an allergies, because I found a test spell that could be potentially dangerous to those with allergies. Japan had informed me Jessica had gone out, along with Gwen and Nat.

"Yes. I believe she said it was for some thing called 'girl time'…" Japan said.

"Ohhhh, I see now. Never mind then." I said. Even I knew better than to interrupt a woman when she was socializing and relaxing. I would just wait until she would get back. I smiled a little. With Jessica gone the house was under our, our being the male Hetalian, control for a while. Things were sure to get interesting.

**1 o'clock with the girls**

Jessica's P.o.V.

"LET'S KICK SOME ARCADE GAME ASS!" Nat shouted, jumping out of my parked van. Gwen and I slid out and met Nat on the other side of the van.

"You all got your gold cards, right?" I asked them. Nat and Gwen pulled out their Dave & Busters gold cards.

"Awesome." I said and we walked in. Music played loudly, to our right was a large arcade room, to our left was a bar area in front of a family dining area.

"What should we do first?" Gwen asked.

"Eat. I need fuel to kick Jessica's ass at giant Connect Four." Nat said. I glared at her and made a Challenge Accepted face. "Challenge Accepted."

We sat down in the bar area just because that is where we normally sat, even though we were underage. I had always sat here with my Dad when we came, and with no 'no under aged' signs I saw no problem sitting there. A guy came out and gave us menus. We looked over them a while before he came back and took our orders.

"I'll have the chicken fingers and fries with the fries and a cherry Coke." I said.

"Steak burger and root beer." Gwen said.

"The pretzel bits with cheese and a chocolate milk shake." Nat said in a failure of a French accent. The guy nodded and walked off.

**1 o'clock with the guys**

England's P.o.V.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as America, Prussia, Romano, and France shouted at each other while playing the Wii. I was sitting in the living room, reading Alice in Wonderland but these wankers insisted on being loud and annoying.

"Food's ready!" China shouted from the kitchen. The four wankers in front of me made a mad dash for the kitchen. China brought the food in, and a sour scent hit my nose. "Uh, China? What did you make?" I asked.

"A delicacy from my home." China said and began eating. I stared at the dish in front of me. I sighed and took a bite. _'Don't know it if you don't try it…' _I thought.

**2 o'clock with the girls**

Jessica's P.o.V.

"THIS IS FLIPPIN' AWESOME!" Nat shouted as we danced on one of the Dance Dance Revolution games or what ever it was. Gwen was behind us, kicking some guys ass at a football game. Nat and I performed the right moves and hit the jackpot of the game. Once the tickets were dispensed we went to another game.

"How many jackpots does that make it now?" Nat asked.

"All of them together, we got 8 jackpots today." I said. "Let's beat our record of 10."

"To Wheel of Fortune, then!" Nat shouted, dragging me to said game.

**2 o'clock with the guys**

England's P.o.V.

I swallowed hard. That lunch China made was not going down without a fight. I decided I needed some fresh air. I stepped outside. Suddenly, I was drenched in ice cold water and a bucket was on my head. I heard a familiar laugh.

"AMERICA!"

**4 o'clock with the girls**

Jessica's P.o.V.

"Do you think we should help them?" I asked.

"Nah, Gwen's got it." I said. While we were shopping for video games Gwen was helping a GameStop employee set up a video game stand for ten bucks.

"Let's go to Hot Topic! I saw an awesome Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks tee there a while ago." Nat said when Gwen joined us again. We began walking toward the store. A wolf whistle stopped us for a moment. "Hey, sexy ladies~!"

We turned around and saw three boys our age. We all scowled.

"I'm taken." Gwen said.

"No way." I said.

"If you flirt wit me again I shall pound your faces to dust, da?" Nat said, emanating an evil Russia aura.

The guys ran away and we continued walking.

**4 o'clock with the guys**

England P.o.V.

I laid down on my bed, breathing heavy. I had chased America all through out the house and yard, sopping wet. Afterward I had to retrace my steps and clean up the mess I made. I was still slightly damp and I was sweating. I sighed and checked my phone for any messages from the girls.

None.

I wasn't shocked. No one had heard from them all day. I got up and decided to take a shower.

**7 o'clock with the girls**

Jessica's P.o.V.

I cheered loudly as the team we were rooting for scored.

"This was the most awesome girls time out ever." Nat said, leaning back in her chair.

"The last time we had one of these was a month before school got out for summer break." Gwen pointed out.

"Long time." I muttered.

"I was thinking…" Nat began, gulping down her pop.

"Oh no." I said with a smile. She punched my shoulder playfully.

"Quiet, you love me ideas. How 'bout we have a sleepover at my house tonight?" She said. Despite not being the richest people, Nat's family loved to have me and Gwen over for the night. And out of the three of us, Nat's room was the biggest since she had her entire flippin' attic as her room.

"Gladly. I was just going to watch Pawn Star reruns." Gwen said.

"I'm free. I think I need something like that, actually. If I spend one more night listening to the harmonious snoring of 11 men I will hang myself." I said. We all agreed to meet up at Nat's house after we went home and packed. I drove back to town and dropped Gwen and Nat off at their houses then went back home.

I rushed in, not bothering to acknowledge those in the living room. I dashed to my room and pulled my backpack out. I shove a pair of clothes, my nightgown, my toiletries, and my frying pan (in case Nat pulled another Steve joke again). I lugged the suitcase down the stairs but just before I made it to the door America jumped in front of me.

"Dude, where's the fire? Where the heck have you been?" America laughed. I tried to go around him but he blocked the way.

"I had a girls day out with Nat and Gwen and I'm going to have a sleepover with them." I explained. America laughed once more.

"Aren't you a little old for sleepovers?" He asked. I glared at him. "Says the guy who mumbles about hamburgers in his sleep with one of my Dad's Playboy magazines hidden in a Rolling Stones magazine on his face."

America gapped at me, his face red. "H-How did you know that?"

"I didn't until just now." I said and pushed pass him. I ran to the car and made my way to Nat's house. When I knocked on the door I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. "Jessi~! It is so good to see you! You look so lovely today~!" A voice said in a singsong voice.

"Hey, Harley." I said between the precious gasps of air I made. Harley let me go. "I'm sorry. You are, like, so cute for a girl. If I weren't, you know, I'd be all over you." He squealed.

Based on looks Harley could have been my brother. He had wavy orange hair and brown eyes. His hair was so long it reached the back of his knees. He wore a hot pink sports bra, black skintight short shorts, and black high heels. He wore make-up that made his face more feminine and his sports bra was had a ton of padding in it. He could have passed for a girl.

A guy walked in. He wore a designer button down, pinstripe pants, and leather boots. "Jessica, this is my boyfriend Danny. Danny, this is Nat's best friend, Jessica."

Danny raised his hand in greeting. "Hey."

I raised my hand too. "Yo."

I went upstairs and into Nat's room. She and Gwen were already sitting on the floor, in their PJ's.

"Alright! Jess is finally here! Now we can get the party started! Get in your night gown and we can start!" Nat cheered. I slid into my night gown and sat next to Nat. Time to play.

For the first hour we just talked, watched movies, and read manga Nat had. When it was ten we finally started the more typical cliché girl talk stuff… kind of.

"I keep telling you, FrUK is the best yaoi paring ever!" Nat whined. Gwen shook her head.

"No. It's SuFin. Tell her, Jess." I shrugged.

"Personally, I'm a fan USUK. But both of those pairings are super good." After a few more minutes of arguing we started playing 'Would you rather?'

"Jessica, would you rather get done by France or Russia?" Nat asked me.

"As much as I hate to say it, France. Nat, would you rather get locked in a closet with Belarus or a pack of rabid, starving wolverines?"

"Wolverines win hands down. Gwen, would you rather have to put up with Romano's mouth and see him all the time, or see him once a year when he's not swearing?"

"Um… All the time while he's swearing. I can't imagine him not swearing. Jessica."

"Yes?" I asked. Gwen smirked.

"Would you rather… have sex with China or Germany?" Nat laughed so hard the milk she was drinking came out her nose and I went 50 shades of red before finally being able to muster a response.

"W-Where the f**k did that come from?"

"Just wondering."

"Tch! If you must know… China. What about you, Gwen?"

"Yeah, I'd choose Germany." Nat and I gave her 'WTF' looks before continuing with our rather inappropriate game. At 11 we went to bed for the night. We all shared Nat's king sized mattress and went to sleep.

England's P.o.V.

"You want to what?" I asked America again. He had gathered the rest of us in the living room and was telling us his ridiculous plan.

"Go crash Nat's slumber party! It always happens in the movies and ends awesomely!" He laughed.

"That is inappropriate!" China shouted.

"They could be talking about us and posting pictures on the internet about us." America pointed out.

"LET'S GO!" We all shouted and followed America out the door.

"So… where does Nat live?" He asked.

"Wanker…" I muttered. Russia stepped forward.

"I know the way. Follow me." With much hesitation, we followed Russia down the street.

oOoOoOo

"So which window is Nat's?" Italy asked. We were hiding in the bushes in front of Nat's house.

"I dunno. Let's climb that tree and look into each window and see if we can find them." America said. We followed him to the huge oak tree at the side of Nat's house. The windows on the first floor all showed the living room. We climbed up the tree with much difficulty until we reached the second row of windows of windows on the house. One window was just the bathroom.

"Are they in the other room?" I whispered toward America. His face was bright red and he was looking away. "Dude, you don't even wanna _know_ what's in that room." He whispered before climbing up. I took a peek myself and saw two boys sitting on a bed, making out. Trying to forget I ever saw that, I continued climbing with the others.

"Are they in that room, America?" France whispered to him. He was looking in the last window we could reach.

"Yeah, but their asleep! That is so uncool. It's only 11:30!" He whined.

"Who cares? Let's go." Germany said.

"No way. I came all the way here to pull a prank and that's what I'm doing." With that, America opened the window and climbed into the room.

"You damn arse! Get back here!" I hissed. I climbed my way to the window. Just as I was about to step in something came from the room.

"THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD NEVER MESS WITH ANIME FANGIRLS!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Jessica's P.o.V.

I had been woken up by the sound of whispering. At first I thought it was Harley and Danny in the room below us but these whispers didn't sound like them. I dismissed it the first time but when I heard it a second I sat up in Nat's bed, frying pan in hand.

"Something wrong, Jess?" Gwen asked, sitting up.

"Do you hear whispering?" I asked.

"Probably Harley and his boyfriend about to do whatever the heck it is they do." Nat said, sitting up also.

"No, these whispers sound different. Listen."

"Does this scene remind anyone of that part in Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World?" Nat asked.

"Yeah, it does." Gwen and I said.

"Wait, I hear it now." Nat said.

"Me too." Gwen agreed.

"It's coming from the window. Lie back down and pretend to be asleep." I said. We all laid back down. My frying pan was clutched in my hand just in case. I heard the window open and more whispering. I heard footsteps coming toward Nat's bed. When the person was finally close enough I sprang up and began hitting him with my frying pan mercilessly. I screamed at him. "THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD NEVER MESS WITH ANIME FANGIRLS!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I _very_ familiar scream came.

"Wait a sec…" I said and flipped the lights on. A beat up America was sprawled across the floor. "America? ! What the heck are you doing here?"

I heard something else and turned around. England was sitting in the tree outside Nat's window, one leg inside. All the other countries were sitting behind him. I turned to Nat and Gwen and they read my mind. Gwen and I ran toward the window, dragged England in, and grabbed anyone else we could while Nat locked the door to her room. All the boys scrambled down the tree, trying to get away from me and Gwen.

Once all the others ran away we had America, England, China, the Italy brothers, and Canada as our prisoners. "C-C'mon Nat! It was just a prank!" America tried to convince us not to hurt them but that was not going to work.

"Nat?" I asked.

"Yes?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Go get rope, your make-up, and your Sailor Moon cosplay." I said with an evil smile. The boys went wide eyed and started clawing at the door.

"Oh, joy~" She sang and ran off to get the objects I asked for. When she came back she gave the rope to Gwen. "You have a pretty good idea of what to do, right?"

Gwen nodded with a huge smile and turned toward the boys. After a short fight with Gwen the were all tied up and gagged.

"Let's do Canada first. He'll make a lovely Sailor Moon~" I sang. We dragged the Canadian boy to Nat's vanity chair and set to work. Once we were done we cracked up laughing and took pictures for blackmail/internet. It was still funny after that. Canada was Sailor Moon, America was Sailor Mercury, England was Sailor Jupiter, China was Sailor Saturn, Italy was Sailor Venus, and Romano was Sailor Mars.

"O-O-Oh m-m-m-my g-g-g-god! I-I think I-I-I-I-I p-p-p-peed mys-self I'm l-l-l-laughing s-s-so h-hard!" I managed around my laughing. All the boys were tied up again, but in Sailor Moon cosplay. Nat and Gwen were also laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their faces. When we finally calmed down we were glared at by the 'men.'

"Let us go." They demanded at once.

"No, you are staying here all night like that as payback." Nat said. They began shouting but we gagged them once again and went to bed.

oOoOoOo

When we woke up the next morning all the boys were curled up and sleeping peacefully. We 'aww'ed at them a moment before going down stairs. We released them of their ropes and went down stairs to make breakfast. Everyone was gone so we could make whatever we wanted.

"Jackpot~" Nat sang and pulled out cinnamon rolls. We cooked the pastries and got the icing ready.

"Awesome! Cinnamon rolls!" We turned around and saw America standing there, still dressed up as Sailor Mercury. We laughed again, and America pouted. "Whatever. The only reason we're still dressed like this is because we can't find our clothes. Besides, I make this look _good_~"

We burst into laughter again and America did a bunch of 'sexy' poses as if to prove his point.

"Stop harassing them, you bloody wanker." England said, walking in with the rest of the forced to cosplay men. I did a wolf whistle. "Hey, sexy ladies~"

We all laughed as the boys went red. "Where the hell are out clothes?" Romano demanded.

"I woke up a three AM and drove them back to the house." I said. It was true. I wanted to savor their misery a little longer. They all groaned in annoyance and sat down.

"And food is served!" Nat said and set down a huge tray of cinnamon rolls. There was enough for everyone to eat three. I ate quickly, liking them when they were nice and warm. There were still a few left over and America and I duked it out for them.

"Holy cow, Jessica. You're eating more than me! Are you pregnant or something?" He asked. Nat, Gwen, and I stared at him, wondering if he was that stupid to say that to a girl. England slapped him upside the head. "Don't say that to a woman, git."

"It's fine. Besides, I am pregnant!" I shouted. They all gave the most hilarious WTF faces ever, which made it really hard not to burst into laughter. "And wanna what else? It's Canada's!"

I burst into laughter after that, seeing everyone's faces. "S-She's kidding, right?" Italy asked Canada. I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"'Course I'm kidding! Sorry Canada, but I just say the opportunity and it was too perfect to miss!" Canada looked away, embarrassed. After breakfast the Hetalians and I went home. When we walked in the boys got some strange looks from the others.

"This is and example of what happens when you mess with a girls time out." I said and sat down on the couch. The boys went to their rooms to change. Before England could reach the stairs France sprung at him from behind and lifted his skirt up, revealing his briefs. "Onhonhonhon~"

"YOU DAMN WANKER!" England shouted and began choking France. They began fighting and I couldn't help but smile.

As crazy as they were, these guys were awesome.

**That's that. WOW. Seventy-two reviews. You guys are awesome, seriously. Thank you. I'm hoping this story will get up to 100 reviews. Tell me what you think! Laters!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 20: Diary Dilemma

Jessica's P.o.V.

I held my head in my hands and groaned in annoyance as the computer screen held the exact same loading icon it had for half an hour. Today was just not my day. First, I woke up next to Italy (he had a nightmare but Germany wouldn't let him sleep with him). Then, breakfast was burnt because the stove was turned up too high. Romano stole all the tomatoes off my tomato plant. America broke one of the Wii remotes because he lost at Mario Kart (It was Canada who beat him). And the wi-fi insisted on being so damn slow today it made a snail seem fast.

I slammed the top of my laptop down and let out a growl of frustration. So much for watching Black Butler today. I ordered season one in the mail but it would take a week to get here. I ran a hand through my hair to calm myself. A few straw strands fell on my Grell t-shirt. I pulled a pen out and walked toward my bed. I hid my diary under my bed. Writing in my diary always calmed me. I had never considered keeping one, but my dad gave it to me as a gift so I wrote in it to please him. I've had it for seven years. I wrote everything in it, from what happened that day to songs I wanted to download on iTunes.

I reached around in the usual spot I kept my dairy. I didn't feel it anywhere. That didn't worry me, sometimes I put it in the wrong spot under my bed. After a few of shuffling around for it I got worried. I pulled my phone out and used the light from it to see under the bed. It wasn't there.

"Maybe I put it in my bookcase by mistake." I thought aloud, stating to get a little worried. I searched through each book carefully, I even took a few off the shelves.

"My closet, maybe? !" I said, starting to panic. I rummaged through the bottom of my closet, pushing aside Pokemon cards, really bad books I bought and some dirty socks. No where. I began a full out search of my room. I even looked in my jewelry box.

I couldn't find it.

I sat on the floor dejected. Drawers, clothes and kick-knacks were scattered across the floor from my wild search. _'Maybe… maybe I left somewhere!'_ I thought. I ran out my door to look anywhere I might have left my diary.

England's P.o.V.

I sat in the living room along with Germany, Japan, and China. It was rather calm with those three. In one hand I held a tea cup and in the other I held the spell book in my hands, researching for another good test spell.

It wasn't a big surprise when the peaceful atmosphere was disrupted by a hyper America running in the room with Prussia struggling with a dictionary thick book behind him. "Dudes! You gotta check out what we found! Prussia, put the book on the coffee table."

"It would be easier if you helped the awesome me!" Prussia said in a strained voice and dropped the book on the table. It made a large thud. The cover was simple leather and was tied by a twine ribbon. It seemed like a regular dictionary but it didn't have any identification it was. There was a bookmark placed halfway through the book. "What is this? A dictionary? And if you're going to tell us you read it don't make me laugh." I said.

"Dudes, of course we haven't read it yet! It's not a dictionary! It's Jessica's dairy!" America exclaimed.

"WHAT? !" Germany, China and I exclaimed and stood up. "You meant to tell us you broke and entered Jessica's room and stole a personal item of her's? ! What possessed you to do that? !" Germany shouted. "Calm down. We'll explain." America laughed.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_America's P.o.V._

_Nat, Italy, Prussia and I sat on the back porch, soaking up the summer sun. Even though summer it was ridiculously hot out. "I'm sweating my balls off!" I exclaimed, taking a big gulp out of my out of my Coke._

"_This weather is un-awesome!"_

"_Ve~ It's not so bad."_

"_Me, too."_

"_Nat, you can't sweat that much. Beside, you're a girl!" I laughed._

"_Well, I'm certainly sweating something off!" Nat shouted and laughed. I laughed noticed something brown in the corner. It was Nat's sketch book. Even though Nat drew all the time she never showed us what's inside. I grabbed the book and began to flip through it quickly. Inside were really good anime drawings. There were even some of us were in there._

"_Hey!" Nat shouted when she saw me with her book. I stopped when I came to one page. There were doodles on it of anime characters but the majority of the page was written on, like a diary entry._

_Before I could read a single word Nat closed the book and snatched away from me. "No peeking." She said._

"_What was that one page with all the writing on it?" I asked. Nat's cheeks flushed a light pink and she looked away. "My sketch book doubles as my dairy."_

"_Really? You have a diary?" I laughed. The idea of Nat doing something so girly was funny._

"_OW!" I shouted when Nat hit me with the book. "Take it easy. I'm still recovering from Jessica's frying pan attack."_

"_That's your fault. Besides, Jessica and Gwen have diaries too." She said._

"_That's so un-awesome." Prussia laughed. Nat smiled. "Oh yeah? What about the 'Great Prussia's Diaries?' We all know you have them."_

_Prussia and Nat began arguing until she hit him with her sketch book._

"_Anyways, let's make a bet!" Nat shouted._

"_What kind of bet?" Italy asked._

"_If you steal Jessica's diary, read it aloud to everyone, and LIVE… I'll give you 100 dollars." She said. I was torn. The chance we could get away with that was slim… but money is money. And how hard could it be?_

"_You are on! Now we just need to distract Jessica…" Prussia said. Italy had run away because the idea was so scary._

"_Leave that to me. Consider it a 'good-bye' gift from me to you." Nat said. Before screaming. "HEY JESSI!"_

"_Yeah!" Jessica stuck her head out a window to see us. _

"_GINGERS HAVE NO SOULS!" She screamed. Jessica's face went red._

"_WHAT THE F*** DID YOU JUST SAY? !" She screamed before slamming the window shut. The back door opened and Jessica stood there, holding her frying pan. She began chasing Nat all around the house, Nat chanting 'gingers have no souls' and Jessica screaming at her to take it back and stop watching South Park._

_We ran to Jessica's room and searched as much as we could. We soon found it under her bed and left the room. "Alright, let's go get everyone together and read this thing." I said to Prussia._

_**~FLASHBACK END~**_

England's P.o.V.

"And that's what happened." America said as he finished explaining. During that time Prussia went to go get everyone else in the house.

"A-America. You should really put that back. What if Jess find you with it?" Canada said, but no one heard him.

"C'mon guys! We could get blackmail against Jessica for all the blackmail she has against us." America pointed out. We were all silent because he was right. America nodded in a satisfaction. "Good. Now let's start with page one…" America said and flipped the book open and started reading.

"_Dear diary,_

_Okay, hi. I'm Jessica Ciel. I'm 12 years old and this is my first diary ever. I thought I would never do one of these things because they take up far too much time and are lame, but Dad got me this so I'll write in it to please him. So… I have no idea what else to say so I'll just tell ya 'bout my day_

_My best friend, Nat, drew me a picture of Edward and Al from Fullmetal Alchemist. Those guys are __awesome!__ Nat is awesome. She wants to be an anime artist when she gets older which I think is awesome. I don't know what I wanna be when I get older. So many choices._

_That's a bridge I'll cross when I get there. Anyways, I'll end here because I am a boring person and have nothing better to talk about._

_Laters,_

_Jessica."_

America went close to the end of the book, board with the beginning.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Remember that girl I told you we met at the park? Gwen? She was sat with me and Nat at lunch today. We are normally all alone. Probably because of the beeotch Mary Sue always spreading rumors about girls like me and Nat. She cool. She plays football and loves anime and manga. We all love Hetalia, and got in a heated discussion about it a t lunch. After school she walked home with us. I also noticed she was in a lot of my classes, but I hadn't been paying attention and she was a year younger than me and Nat. I hope we become friends._

_I'm going to download 'Sing' by My Chemical Romance._

_My cat Houdini died today. I'm so sad._

_I'm considering rejoining choir… But I doubt I will._

_I still need to buy Fairy Tail on DVD._

_I have nothing more to say to you._

_Laters,_

_Jessica"_

America skipped a couple more pages.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Me, Gwen, and Nat had an epic idea at lunch today. We're going to start the schools first manga club! We'll have to meet with a few people but I'm sure we can get it done with a lot of work._

_Mom wanted me to come over to her house for Thanksgiving. When will she realize I'm not coming over until she cleans up her act? Last year, she invited people we didn't even know. It was awkward for everyone, and I'm awkward enough at any event like that._

_Nat keeps trying to get me to cosplay as Grell. IF SHE DOSEN'T STOP I SWEAR I'LL RIP HER THROAT OUT!… But I doubt I will. She also needs to stop watching South Park. I don't care if it's making fun of people, it kills the mind. My mom's ex-boyfriends kids are the perfect example of that (seriously, I'm not a mean person, but they are just rude and aren't that bright)_

_Comic Con is coming up. EPICNESS! Cosplaying as Sebastian this year (much to Nat's dismay as she wanted all of us to go as Vocaloids)_

_Later,_

_Jessica"_

America flipped a while until he was close to the book mark.

"_Dear Dia- Oh, screw it! Why the heck do I still do that. I'm not some silly teenage girl (awesome Prussia quotes are awesome)!_

_Okay, the craziest, most insane, out-of-this world thing happened today. It was a normal day at school for the last day. When we held are manga club meeting we voted on the cutest chibi ever, it was a tie between Chibi Spain and Honey. Good lunch, too much peanut butter on my sandwich. The football team got in a fight with the basket ball team. Mr. Burch and Mr. Holsinger hijacked the school golf cart and drove it around the cafeteria during lunch, playing music from a laptop. Mary-Sue told lies about us, which were ignored._

_Now, this is where it gets insane._

_I was walking home from school, like normal. When I reached the path to my door someone fell out of the sky and landed on me. Three things ran though my mind when I saw him and the positing we were in:_

_1. WHAT THE F***ING H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS!_

_2. PERV-ASS!_

_3. He looks just like England from Hetalia!_

_When he woke up we fought a little. After getting introduced and a ton of people falling out of the sky, into my tree, and on the ground (long story) we got things sorted out. They really are the Hetalia characters and they were stuck here because England messed up a spell. My first thought when I heard this:_

"_WTF are these bozos on?"_

_After clearing my head I decided to believe them, because no one can survive a more than 50 feet fall and not die unless magic is involved, and they looked pretty real because the clothes were right and they were all pretty effing hot._

_So they were staying with me until they get home, which Dad is okay with. I have my frying pan with me anyway, so I can beat the crap out of them when ever I need to! Still, living with 10... No, 11. Almost forgot Canada. I'M SORRY CANADA! Like I was saying/writing/whatever, living with 11 humorous, weird, insanely hot men was going to be super cool and weird at the same time. Downsides were increased spending, increased chance of fangirling, someone finding out, possible rape (that only applies to France and maybe Russia), my house getting destroyed, and so on. Upsides were that things were sure to get lively, and they are effing sexy!_

_I mean, come on!_

_What girl like me wouldn't want something like this to happen! I'm not sure who's more attractive… Yeah, I do. I can honestly say the Hetalian I like the most is-"_

"WHERE THE EFFING H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICK DID YOU FIND THAT? !" Jessica screeched and ran toward America. She hit him dead in the face with her frying pan. He fell to the floor, out cold. Jessica scooped up the book and wrapped it up with her jacket. She set it on the floor carefully before turning to the other 10, currently uninjured men.

"_You._" Jessica his. She was emanating an aura so scary even Russia was shivering. "_You are all going to pay dearly for all you just heard…_"

Jessica gripped the frying pan very hand, and charged at the men.

All that was heard that day from the house was various high pitched screaming and curses in many different languages.

**~The Next Morning…~**

It was time for breakfast, and the only one sitting in the dining room was Jessica. It was oddly quiet in the house that morning. Jessica was drinking a cup of chocolate milk when Nat came in.

"Hey, Jessi. Where's everyone?" Nat asked.

"Oh, I traumatized them a little too much yesterday and they refuse to come out of their room. Give them a while to calm down." Jessica said with a chuckle before continuing. "Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it was you who dared America to steal my diary."

"How'd you know?"

"Because your you and you never scream 'gingers have no souls' unless your trying to get me to cosplay. That and you know how dangerous and bloodthirsty I can be during this time of month. Just don't do it again or you'll pay, too."

"Don't worry, I won't. I know what you're capable of during your menstrual cycle."

"Oh, Nat. _You have no idea what I'm capable of during my menstrual cycle if you push me too hard._"

**Now the Hetalian men know never to mess with a woman's private property. Especially when Mother Nature is taking effect on them. I feel like the end wasn't very good. That's that. Tell me what you think. Laters!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 21: Catastrophe… Literally

England's P.o.V.

"No." Everyone said at once when they heard my request.

"Please. This will be the last time, I promise." I pleaded to the other Hetalians. It had been a week since Jessica nearly murdered us but we have gotten over it… as well as we could. After finally making sure Jessica, Gwen, and Nat had no allergies I could use this transformation spell. Now rested the problem of getting the others.

"That is a total lie. Who else will you experiment your spells on?" Prussia said.

"The spell will only last a single day and the girls have no allergies so we're in the clear. Please. Nothing bad will happen." I said. _'I hope…'_ I added in my head.

"How do we know we won't end up half-human freak things!" America shouted.

"Those are rare problems! Jessica, Nat, and Gwen becoming half dog was one of those rare occasions. I highly doubt it would happen to us." I said. They all stared at me uneasily.

"I say it's worth shot." Russia said, shocking everyone. He suddenly emanated a dark aura. "You all agree with me, da?"

Everyone suddenly began agreeing and were eager to try the spell. I sighed in annoyance and began the spell. An itchy feeling rose on my skin as I chanted and the pentagram under my feet light's intensified. There was a burning through my veins, like molten lead. I let out a strangled scream of pain with a few others before a loud bang was heard with a blast of light. Everything went black after that.

Jessica's P.o.V.

"Twenty bucks says they body switched." Nat said before running upstairs. We heard Iggy performing magic (not to mention the screams of pain). With Gwen following, I ran upstairs with Nat. Smoke was seeping from the bottom of England's door. Gwen kicked the door open.

"Roma! You okay?" Gwen shouted for the man courting her. Nat and I followed her. Only a few feet into the room I stepped on something. A loud wail was heard and I jump in shock. I looked to what I stepped on and my eyes went wide. There was Russian Blue with a ribbon with the colors of the German flag around his neck.

It was Nekotalia Germany. They turned into cats.

"OH MAI GOSH! THEY TURNED INTO KITTIES!" Nat squealed and picked up cat Russia and gave him a hug. "You are, too, too, TOO ADORABLE! I just wanna hug you forever!"

Russia meowed and nuzzled under Nat's chin. She fell on the ground and began screaming at how cute he was.

"Oh, come on! When we turn into dogs we lose our clothes, but when they turn into cats they get ribbons wrapped around their necks with their flags colors!" Gwen said, noticing the extreme lack of clothes on the floor.

I could hear my heart beat in my head and my eye sight was slightly fuzzy. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no. This was bad. Very, very bad. I looked at England, a white Scottish Fold spotted with orange. "You need to get out. Out of this room, out of this house, out." I said to him.

He glared at me and went to his computer and open up a word document. He typed "You said you had no allergies. Why?"

"You don't understand. I may not have allergies, but Dad does. Seriously bad allergies against any type of animal fur. He gets red faced, watery eyes, sneezes, itches. It's awful. He can't stand it. I can not risk it. Get out." I said with a glare.

They all sat there, glaring at me a moment except Russia, who was still cuddling with Nat. I went stony faced. "_I'm still on my period._" I hissed. That got them running. They all ran out, even Russia. I could hear them clawing at the door. Smirking, I went down stairs and opened the door for them.

Grabbing my laptop, Nat, Gwen and I went outside to talk with the… er, 'boys.' I sat down on the steps and set my laptop on the ground. England walked up to it and typed in. "The spell should last less than 24 hours because of how much magic I used."

"Okay, but your all eating cat food because I know for a fact cats throw up any thing that isn't cat food up." I explained. England yowled in protest and began typing protests furiously. I just stared at England. I was hypnotized by his fur, and how soft it looked…

"Jessica, what are you doing?" Gwen asked. I snapped out of my daze to realize I had picked up England and was petting. He was growling at me, kind of. I blushed and put him down.

"What? Nat can cuddle Russia but I can't- Ugh, just forget it." I said and went inside to look for old cat food and start lunch.

Nat's P.o.V.

While I was cuddling Russia (HE IS SO CUTE AND FLUFFY AS A KITTY!) Gwen left and England pushed Jessica's laptop to me. "What's wrong with Jessica?"

"Y'all just probably remind her of Big Kitty and Houdini." I said and nuzzled the back of Russia's neck. He was soooo fluffy and cute! I was surprised he was letting me do this. I expected him to claw at me and his. Instead, he was purring and even nuzzling me back!

England shot me a confused look and I pulled my phone out and showed a picture of Jessica too him. She was 12 and had medium length red hair. She was holding two cats in her arm. One was white, black, and brown, with gold eyes. The other was grey and black with blue-grey eyes.

"The cat with gold eyes is Big Kitty and the cat with blue-grey eyes is Houdini. Big Kitty was Jessica's first cat, you can tell from the name, and Houdini is her second cat. Even though Mr. Ciel is allergic to pet fur he let Jessica keep Big Kitty and Houdini because she loved them. When Big Kitty died it took a hard toll on Jessica. When she almost got over her death Houdini died, and that brought he down again. She got over it, but it's obvious the scars still rest. Now Jessica pets and cuddles and pets any cat pretty much."

England merely stared at me. I shrugged and returned to hugging Russia.

Jessica's P.o.V.

I found some old cat food in the basement. I was pretty sure cat food didn't expire but I was slightly hesitant to feed it to them. Once I fed them (They were peved at me) I feed me and the other girls. Not 30 minutes after I feed them I heard a sound on the porch I knew all too well.

I walked outside just in time to see Canada regurgitate his food all over the porch.

"Seriously, Canada? All over my porch." I said and picked up the cat. I wiped his muzzle before looking at his… barf. The food seemed pretty well digested and the others weren't getting sick, so I knew the food wasn't bad.

"Well, the food doesn't seem bad, so you must be sick. That means your going to have to go to the vet." Canada began struggling in my arms. "Oh, stop it. You're not going alone. I'm taking the other just I case their sick too."

Suddenly, the tree in front of my yard was filled with a ton of yowling cats. I shouted. "_Period~"_ Then they were all sitting back at my feet.

"One problem," Gwen began. "We don't have enough cat carriers. I don't think we even have one."

I thought of how we could over come this problem for a moment. Nat snapped he fingers. "Ever heard of a makeshift leash?"

oOoOoOo

"I have never felt more stupid in my life." I said, tugging on France's, Canada's, and England's leashes. Nat's 'brilliant idea' was to tie ropes around their necks as leashes and walk them to Waldo's Vet.

Right now we were walking down main street, getting a bunch of looks by people walking by. "Hey, Jess, Gwen, Nat. What are you doing with those cats?"

I looked up to see Trenton Smith, the son of the superintendent. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a school bowling shirt and jeans.

"Hey, Trent. I'm just, uh, cat sitting with Gwen and Nat. One of the cats is sick though so I'm taking him and the others to the vet." I lied.

"Oh, cool. But why-"

"It was last minute." I cut him off.

"Ahh. Okay, well, see you around." He said and walked off. Before I could talk another step the familiar, snotty, whiny voice of Mary-Sue came. "I heard of cats dragging crap in, but this is ridiculous."

I sighed and turned around. She wore a super short, low cut, tight pink dress, gold heels, and carried a gold purse. She was holding a bright pink leash with the most skinny, ugly, worst fur-do ever Pomeranian. "What's with those disgusting little felines? They look like they have rabies. Do they even have names?"

"Yes, they have names. And is that a rat with a fur-do? I've seen chickens with more meat than that thing." I said, trying not to look the sad excuse of a dog. Mary gasped far too dramatically and pulled the dog up in her arms. I was surprised the thing wasn't choked to death by Mary's overly-large plastic surgery breast. "How dare you! Fluffy is a purebred Pomeranian!"

"I thought Pomeranian's were supposed to be cute little balls of fluff." Nat said smugly.

"Well, those cats aren't any better. Except maybe this one." Mary said and picked up Iggy. He was chocked between her breast while she hugged him. Iggy yowled in anger and clawed at Mary. She let him go and her bound toward me. I picked him up and held him like a cat should be held.

"That little piece of p*ss!" She screamed at England. I rocked England in my arms.

"London was just defending himself." I said and scratched him behind the ears. His eyes widened in shock but soon closed blissfully. He purred. Too effing cute.

Mary 'hmp'ed before walking away, her fake breast bouncing with every step she took and her ugly little dog was waddling pathetically from lack of food most likely. Gwen walked ahead with Prussia, Germany, Italy, and Romano.

We continued our track to Waldo Vet's. It was a simple white building with a sign above it that read "Waldo's Vet." It was right next to the barber shop. We walked in and were greeted by the sound of dog barks and the scent of pet hair. No one was at the desk.

"Hello!" I called.

"Coming!" A voice I recognized said. Someone came in from the kennel room and my eyes shrunk when I saw who it was.

"WHAT THE F**K!" I screamed. It was guy wearing a full body white leotard and a suit, so he struck a shocking resemblance to Slenderman, which scared me.

"Whoa, don't be afraid." He said and unzipped the head part of the leotard. It was Zach Waldo, the veterinarian's Sam Waldo's son. Zach had spiky blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Hey, Zach. What's with the Slenderman outfit?" Nat asked.

"Well, I was going to a contest, but I was postponed an hour so I'm helping out until I gotta go. What's with all the cats?" Zach explained. Zach was the best cosplayer in school next to Nat.

"I'm cat sitting." I said.

"What are their names?" Zach asked.

"London, Paris, and Ottawa." I said, pointing to England, Paris, and Canada.

"Prussia, Berlin, Rome, and Naples." Gwen said, pointing to Prussia, Germany, and the Italy bros.

"Tokyo, Moscow, and Beijing." Nat finished, pointing to Japan, Russia, and China.

"Okay, why did you bring them here?" Zach asked.

"Quebec got sick and I wanted to get him checked out, and the others too just to be safe." I said.

"Alright, just bring them back here and we'll get him checked out." Zach said.

Then came the task of getting 11 personified cats to sit still while a guy checked them out. The worst part probably was getting all their temperatures check (DON'T. ASK). Zach even offered to groom them, which I took up on because I was still peeved at them for my diary. Apparently, they got cat instincts because they absolutely loathed the grooming.

When we were done we were walking 11 well groomed cats down the side walk. Apparently, Canada had just gotten sick because of a hair ball (I honestly didn't want to know).

When we got home I watched Gwen and Nat play with the cats. I couldn't help but think of Big Kitty and Houdini. I made dinner for everyone and lied down on the couch, playing Pokemon Pinball for the Gameboy (yes, I owned a Gameboy. I'm that ancient). During a break I stopped for I fell asleep on the couch.

England's P.o.V.

I watched Nat and Gwen leave when Jessica fell asleep. It was late at night. She was snoring slightly and her gaming system fallen to the floor. Jessica let us stay inside with the condition we tried as hard as we could not to shed and to stay in our rooms. That and clean up after ourselves when we were human again.

I decided to stay out for a bit so I could see if the spell timer would go off anytime soon. I watched the clock tick away broadly.

"…Kitty…" Jessica muttered in her sleep, making me look at her. She muttered again. "Big…Kitty… Houdini…"

I frowned the best I could in this form. I wondered how much Jessica missed her cats. I had a cat, too. Hell, I looked just like him! I knew how it felt to lose things you love, and it's happened to me more times than anyone would want. I understood how such things would hurt someone.

I walked up to Jessica and jumped on the couch with her. I lied down next to her. Her skin was ice cold. Hesitantly, I moved up against her. Before I knew it, I was trapped in a hug and rushed against her chest. I didn't risk moving, because her grip was insanely strong and I didn't want to make her mad. She nuzzled the back of my neck. "I love you, Big Kitty…" She muttered in her sleep. I let out a annoyed sound, but stayed quiet otherwise. I soon fell asleep like that.

oOoOoOo

The next morning I woke up I was sprawled across the floor in my clothes. Jessica was still snoring away on the couch, meaning I probably turned human while we were both asleep. I sat up and groaned. I felt a slight annoyance near my bum. Reaching back, I pulled out a fluffy while and orange spotted tail.

"Bloody damn it…"

**That's that. We're almost to 100 reviews! I can't wait to reach that. Oh, and just a little announcement. I've made a brand new Harvest Moon story called Mystic Valley and I'm accepting OC's for it. I would seriously appreciate if a few of you checked it out because only a few people submitted to it. I think I may do a Fairy Tail story also. Tell me what you think. Laters!**


	22. Chapter 22

**5 FLIPPING REVIEWS AWAY FROM 100 REVIEWS! I'M SO FLIPPING EXCITED THAT I CAN'T HOLD IT IN! Er, ah, yes. Sorry 'bout that. But this story will probably be my most successful story and I'm just super excited about that. I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 22: Beauty Pageant?

"I've been thinking and have come to a conclusion." I said as I paced. In front of me were all the Hetalians plus Nat and Gwen. You could smell the fear coming off the men. "You have been living me for more then two month and haven't really done much. Yes, you help with the chores, but because of you all the bills have increased and any regular spending on stuff such as groceries and entertainment and so on. You have also caused some problems while you were here. For example, you all shed on my couches while you were cats and while you were Nekos America clawed at my desk, making the wood visible. You have also been 'peeping toms' on me, Nat, and Gwen. You all need to pay in some way."

"So you want us to get jobs?" France asked. I smirked along with Gwen and Nat, who knew my plans. "Not exactly. You've caused me and the others trouble and you need to pay for that too. Fortunately, I have a solution that will please all of us… or at least me."

They gave me confused looks and I pulled a flyer from my pocket. I handed it to a perplexed looking Germany. He stared at it a moment before speaking up. "This is a flyer for beauty pageant."

I smiled widely. That got the message across clearly.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no. Not. Happening. That is wrong, and, and-" America began but I cut him off.

"You practically brought it upon yourselves. If America and France had been the only one sneaking into girls bedrooms in the middle of the night they'd be the only one in this mess. But since all of you decided to be the dumb-ass men you are and listen to the dumb-ass American, no offence to myself or any other American, you have caused yourself to step into a embarrassing dilemma. Besides, the prize is 1,000 dollars and we need the money. You are going to do this. I signed you all up under your Nyotalia names and you are going or so help me I'll kick my foot up you ass and drag you there like the pigs you are. Do you understand?" I said, my face emotionless.

England smirked. "No problem. I can turn us into girls again with that spe-" England began to move his hand toward his belt, where his spell book was, but stopped. Where the book should have been was an empty space.

"We took every precaution to make sure you get humiliated. Transforming yourself into girls is cheating." Gwen said, holding up the spell book she pick pocketed from him.

"Oh, come on! Those kinds of events are sexist, anyway!" England stuttered,.

"Who cares, you're getting embarrassed which is just what we're after. They all had shocked and angered faces. Use girls merely smiled.

"Let's go dress shopping, shall we?"

oOoOoOo

We were now at the mall, going from shop to shop to find dresses for the guys. They were wearing hair extensions and bras that gave the illusion of breast (courtesy of Harley). I was currently helping England out.

"What ever happened to clothes that were modest?" He asked, holding up a dress only Mary-Sue would wear.

"They died. Now try this on and hurry up! Everyone except the Italy bros and Russia are done and waiting for us." I said, gave England a dress I really liked, and shoved him toward the dressing room. He talked to the lady managing it in a high voice, hoping to sound girly. It was _very_ convincing.

I waited for England to come out with the dress on. When he came out I had to admit, he looked cute. His extensions made his hair look like it was a fairy bob cut and the dress was green with a heart shaped top and the skirt was knee length and ruffled with purple lace.

"You look cute. We'll have to give you some make up. And those eyebrows, too." I said with an evil smile. England made a scared sound.

Oh, this was going to be the best blackmail ever.

Nat's P.o.V.

"Come on, Anya! You have to try on the dress!" I cried, trying to push Russia in the dressing room. There was only one dress his size, a long lilac dress with long sleeves and was v-necked. It was zip up in the back, so he would need me to zip it up for him. Russia's hair extensions reached his mid back, making him look almost just like his Nyotalia form.

"Maybe we can go find a dress without a zipper?" He asked almost desperately.

"This is the only one in your size! NOW GET YO' RUSSIAN ASS IN THE DRESSING ROOM!" I screamed and with the mightiest shove I've ever given, pushed him in. Before he could escape I ran in and locked the door. "Now get your coat off so we can get you in this dress!"

"C-Can you please get out?" Russia asked. If I'd known any better I would say he looked scared and embarrassed.

"I don't know, can I?" I said mockingly before jumping the nation. He struggled and squirmed as I took of his coat.

"Relax! I'm just taking off you… coat…" I began, but stopped. Under Russia's coat, the skin of his torso was thickly scared. Some were round bullet hole wounds, others were twisted and curved, like some sick tattoo on his skin. As if he had been tortured most of his life, which he most likely was.

"Russia… Why didn't I see these when we went swimming?" I asked. It would have been stupid to ask where he got the, how he got them, and when he got them.

"I used a lot of sunscreen." He admitted, not looking me in the eye. I recalled him being extremely pale, almost white, a sign that he used too much sunscreen. Now I see why.

I placed my hand on one of the scars. He jumped slightly and looked me in the eye. His eyes were wet and sparkling, a sign of unshed tears. I traced his scars with my fingertips. "It's okay." I whispered, not wanting to scare him. "They show how strong you are and how far you've gotten. Like Kelly Clarkson sang, 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.'"

Russia smiled and took my tiny hands in his huge one. "Thank you, Nat."

"You are welcome, my friend. Besides…" I began. I jumped into Russia's lap and wrapped my arm around him in a hug. "Hugs make anyone and everyone feel better!"

Russia smiled and returned the hug. I got him to try on the dress, which fit him perfectly. We got him dressed in his coat again and went to check out, holding hands the whole way.

Gwen's P.o.V.

"No way in f**king hell." Romano said when I held up a dress.

"C'mon. I suites you perfectly." I groaned. The dress I was holding up was strapless with ruffles on the chest and went to his knees, where it flows.

Oh, and it was pretty pastel pink.

"How does that suite me?" He demanded.

"The color looks nice on you, the ruffles will hide you flat chest, and with you hair it looks cute." I said. Romano glared at me. He had long curly chestnut colored extensions. "Then why don't you wear it if it hides flat chests?"

"Okay, now I'm going to make you put it on just for that comment." I said, grabbed Romano's curl, and dragged him to the fitting room. Romano was panting, sweating, and moaning my name by the time we got there.

"Is she alright?" Asked a worker as we walked in.

"She's fine. Just a bit hot and bothered." I said with a smile and shoved Romano in the dressing room and slamming the door closed behind me.

"Put it on or I'll pull your curl again." I threatened. He spent no time at all getting dressed in the dress I choose. My prediction was correct. He looked cute.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"…ight."

"What? I can't hear you~" I sang.

"You were right." He mumbled. I smiled.

"Hang on." Romano said. I watched him take the dress off and put his pants back on, but left his shirt off.

"You know what pulling my curl did to me. You need to pay." Somehow, Romano had pushed my against the wall and holding my wrist. He got up on his toes and began kissing me. I began kissing back, deciding to play his little game. He began licking my lips gently. Deciding to tease him, I denied him access. He frowned and began using more force and passion. He let one of his hands wander down my side and griped my hip, making me gasp. He used the opportunity to put his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues began a battle for dominance. I let him win but I had to admit, I was glad I did. I could see why Italians were the best lovers.

We pulled away and I let out a shaky sigh. "You know, if you work out more you might just convince me Italians are the best lovers."

"Shut up. You love me like this." Romano muttered and put his shirt back on. I followed him out, a smirk on my face. We would have a serious 'argument' later.

Jessica's P.o.V.

The rest of the day was torture. We had to get the guys in corsets, theirs dresses, shoes, and make up. We taught them how to walk right, what to say, and help work on their talent for the pageant. By the time we were ready to go we had some what ready 'girls' for the amateur contest.

We headed down to Columbus, where the contest was. It was in a somewhat crappy building. A ton of high class cars were parked all around the building. We walking in the building with our contestants. There were a ton of girls gossiping in high pitch voices and saying 'like' a bunch like Poland. They wore revealing, gaudy dresses, too much make-up, and it was obvious more than 75% of their was because of plastic surgery.

As we walked toward the receptionist the crowd separated in front of us. Girls our age gave us dirty, disgusted, and pitied looks. Their moms and dads gave us similar looks. _'Great. Trapped in a room filled with Mary-Sues!'_ I thought sarcastically. We made it to the desk. There was a teenage girl with sharpie yellow hair, blue eyes, and chewing on a wad of gum loudly reading a fashion magazine.

We waited for her to look up. I coughed loudly to get her attention. She looked at me with a disgusted expression. "Ugh, the nerd conventions across the street."

"Thanks for the info, but that's not why we're here. My friends wish to join." I said She stared at me a moment before bursting into laughing. We all remained deadpanned as she laughed. When she calmed down she realized we were serious. "Uh, you're serious?"

"Yes." We all said. She went off to get the papers and we stood there.

"Well, who is this? Wow, your costume looks just like Jessica! It's hideous! Oh, wait, it isn't a costume." Mary-Sues painfully high voice said. I sighed and turned around. My eyes nearly started bleeding from what I saw. Her dress was floor length, hot pink with sparkles, and the neck was so revealing it showed her stomach.

"Hello, Mary. I'm just here to watch my friends compete." I sighed.

"Good. You're ugly as a dogs ass, the judges would faint if they saw your face, or is that your butt. Hard to tell. You have no talent at all anyway." Mary said. I flipped around, my face red with anger.

"You did not just say that! I may not be the girl who loves fashion, or make-up, but I can assure you I am a talented person." I said, remaining calm.

"Then join, whore." Mary said, flipping her hair back, and walking off. When the girl came back I took one of the forms and began filling out. When I was done I went to the dressing area with the others. A bunch of girls and woman were preparing themselves.

"Jessica, you don't even have dre- I stand corrected…" England began but I pulled a pretty azure dress out. "In case one of you tried to destroy your dress to get out of this."

I slipped into my dress and asked Nat to help me with my make-up. She applied as little as I needed. When I looked in the mirror I saw myself, but different. I wore silver high heels with a lacy azure dress. I wore light blue eye shadow, mascara, light pink blush, and pink lipstick. Simple, yet elegant.

"You look lovely, love." England said behind me.

"Thanks. You look lovely too." I said, making England grumble how embarrassing this was.

A guy came back and told us what we would do. We would go out in alphabetical order and say our name and a fact about ourselves then exit. It could be anything from something we did to what we thing about ourselves. We got in line and music began playing. One by one, we went out.

"I'm Alice Kirkland and I love English literature."

"I'm Amelia F. Jones and I'm the hero!"

"I'm Anya Braginskaya and I love gardening."

"I'm Feliciana Varga and I love to paint!"

"I'm Francoise Bonnefoy and I speak fluent French."

"I'm Honda Sakura and I love learning about the worlds culture."

"I'm Jessica Ciel and I started the manga club at my school."

"I'm Louise Beilschmidt and I train myself daily."

"I'm Lovina Vargas and I love tomatoes."

"I'm Madeline Williams and I love maple syrup."

"I'm Maria Beilschmidt and I am awesome!"

"I'm Mary-Sue and I am the most perfect girl in school!"

"I'm Wang Chun-Yan and I love cute things!"

Afterwards, we all left and waited back stage. "Seriously, Jessica? My fact was so much better." Mary said.

"Better? You just said what you feel about yourself." Germany said. We then moved on to the question portion of the pageant. Romano got disqualified for cussing at the announcer. Gwen and Nat were taking pictures, Nat from the audience and Gwen from backstage with me and the others.

I went to the dressing room to get ready for my act.

England's P.o.V.

As awful as it was I really wishing I was death right now.

Me and the other Hetalians had already done our acts. I quoted Shakespeare. Jessica was changing for her act. Right now, Mary-Sue was butchering Katy Perry's 'Fireworks.'

"Thank you!" Mary cried when she was done. Everyone clapped hesitantly and Mary came back. "I'd like to see Jessica beat that!" She said.

"You set the bar below amateur." Jessica said, coming in. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, red converses, a red t-shirt with the Union Jack on it, and her guitar on her back. She wore no make-up.

"You seemed to be confused. This is a beauty pageant, not a talent show." May said slowly, like Jessica was an idiot. Jessica merely shrugged. "There isn't a rule saying I have to wear a dress, and I think beauty pageants are supposed to let woman be who they are. So that's what I'm going to do. Be me."

"Yeah, good luck. They loved me." Mary said before walking off. The announcer announced Jessica's act and she walked out. She said nothing as she pulled her guitar to her front and began playing. It was a sweet but somewhat sad melody. She began singing.

"_Time has run out, for me, everything's distant and I don't know what to believe_

_It's so hard, lost in the world's confusion and I need to leave_

_For awhile, life is so meaningless there is nothing worth a smile_

_So goodbye, I'll miss you..._

_I'm sorry, but this is my fate, everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay_

_And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long, so here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me, _

_I'm not worth any tears..._

_It's been the years, of abuse, neglected to treat the disorder that's controls my youth_

_For so long, I'm in a fleshy tomb buried up above the ground_

_It's no use, why should I hold on it's been five years don't need one more_

_So goodbye, life's abuse…"_

Everyone cheered when Jessica finished, even the other girls that gave us dirty looks when we came in. Everyone except Mary-Sue cheered. She walked up to Jessica, who was surrounded by many girls who were congratulating her and saying she was sure to win.

"Oh, please. That was such a cliché song and you sucked!" She said.

"Really? 'Cause that's not what everyone else seems to think." Jessica said with a smirk. Mary huffed and walked away.

We all knew we weren't going to win so we rid ourselves of the hair extensions, make up and dresses. As I walked to the audience backstage I heard whispering. I stopped and listened some more, realizing it was Mary-Sue's voice and the announcers.

"Here! Take as much as you want! Just read my name the moment you get that damn result. I have to win! I'll bring Jessica down to the ground." Mary said.

"Whatever. As long as I get the 3,000 dollars you promised me." The announcer said. The door opened next to me and I had to jump back to avoid being hit. The announcer pushed past me but Nary stood in front of me. "Oh, your that b*tch Jessica's sexy British friend."

Suddenly, she was leaning on to me. "Why do you hang out with her? She's so dumb, like that perverted manga and anime crap, and has no artistic image. Why don't you hang with me~"

I stepped back and pushed her away gently. "Because she's the only one who will believe our dilemma. So what if she likes that stuff, it's part of her personality. And stop calling her those awful name, a woman should never be called that. Especially one like Jessica."

I made my way to the crowed and sat down next to Germany and Canada (who was being sat on by Russia).

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"T-They're announcing the winner… Maple…" Canada groaned. On the stage was the announcer, Jessica, and Mary-Sue. Mary was in her 'dress', Jess was still in the outfit she wore during the talent portion.

"And the winner is…" The announcer began, tearing into the envelope. "Mary-Sue."

"YES! IN YOUR FACE, JESSICA!" Mary said. She snatched away the crown and check. "Thank you! Thank you, all!" Mary said and waved.

No one clapped. Not a single person. They all just glared at the stage. Even me. One of the judges walked on the stage.

"Mister Black. You must have misread the paper. We wrote down Miss Jessica as the winner. Care to explain?" Asked the man.

"It read 'Mary-Sue', sir. I swear." The announcer said. Everyone began booing and shouting.

I realized what I heard back in the halls and stood up. I weaved my way through the people and made my way to the stage. I made my way to the judge. "Sir, I believe I heard something in the back halls. I believe Miss Sue bribed the announcer to say she won." I whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure?" He whispered back and I nodded. The man coughed into the mic and got everyone's attention. "It appears some interesting info has come up. This young man has heard Miss Sue bribing our announcer. Any comment, Miss Sue?"

"What? I would never do such a dirty thing!" Mary said far too dramatically. The judge opened his mouth to speak but Jessica beat him. "Sir, it's fine if I don't win, even if I deserve it and was originally going to. I wasn't planning on competing anyway. It was a moment of anger I joined. She can have it, she needs it more than I do anyway."

With that Jessica walked down the stage. "Let's go." She said to us. We followed her out, slightly confused.

oOoOoOo

"Why didn't you take the crown or money, Jessica?" America asked. We were all sitting in the living room, eating ice cream. "I was just coming to embarrass you guy, I never meant to join so in a way it's unfair. Besides, Mary really does need it more than I do. I don't need the money, I just thought it would be nice to have. Sorry about making you guys going through that."

"It's fine. Let's just call it awesomely even." Prussia said and held his hand out. Jessica shook it. "Deal."

There was a few moments of silence before Jessica spoke up again. "Besides, we have perfect blackmail material now so you should stay in line unless you want the good name of Hetalia ruined forever."

"P-Photo's from the pageant?" I asked.

"Nah, those sucked." Nat said.

"Then what?" China asked. The girls smile grew to the size of Cheshire Cat's. "The video of you guys high on catnip when you were nekos."

We all went red with embarrassment and the girls laughed at our faces. We made a vow never to mess with the girls again… or listen to America's ideas.

**Yeah, I skipped what happened when the Hetalians become Nekos, but you can probably guess what happens. And a story isn't complete without guys dressing up as girls in one chapter (while being guys). Okay! Hopefully this chapter will make 100 reviews! Though, I feel this chapter sucks. That's that. Tell me what you think. Laters!**


	23. Chapter 23

**HOLY FUDGING GRANDMA! IT'S OVER 100 REVIEWS! I'M SO EXCITED THAT I'M UPDATING SUPER EARLY FOR ALL OF Y'ALL AND I'M USING ALL CAP LOCKS! I OWN NOTHING! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 23: Gwen's Birthday

Romano's P.o.V.

Two days after the pageant incident something interesting happened. That morning when I walked down stairs I was slightly confused. The kitchen was decorated with grey and scarlet ribbons and balloons, there was a cake on the table, and there were two presents next to the cake.

"Morning, Romano." Jessica and Nat said, walking in. They were wearing Ohio State jersey.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Gwen didn't tell you, did she?" Nat asked. I gave her a blank stare and she continued. "Gwen's birthday is tomorrow. She's turning 17. Her family has a party every year for her so Jess and I throw our own party for her the day before her birthday. So because this is all set up, we're eating breakfast in the living room."

"It's her birthday? Why didn't she tell me!" I shouted.

"Probably because she has something bigger to ask of you." Jessica said, making me confused.

"Still, I need to get her a present!" I shouted. I had no time to go get something so I had no idea what to do. Suddenly, in my hand was a small box wrapped in tomato patterned paper. "I figured this would happen, so I got you something that you could give to Gwen!" Nat chirped. I gave her a weird stare.

A couple hours later we were waiting a dark dining room for Gwen to come in. We heard the front door open and close. Footsteps came closer to the kitchen. "Jess? Nat? Anyone here?" Gwen shouted. She rounded the corner and we flipped the lights on. "SURPRISE!" We all shouted, making Gwen jump. A big smile broke across her face and she laughed. "I should have known."

After that, we sang 'Happy Birthday' to Gwen and ate some cake. The cake was Ohio State themed with the words 'Happy 17, Gwen!' written in scarlet icing on it. We all got a piece and afterwards we gave Gwen her presents. Jessica, Nat, and I were the only ones who had presents since everyone else didn't know.

"Open mine first!" Nat said and shoved her present in Gwen's face. Gwen took the box and opened it. Inside was a small book. The cover was simple paper and the title read 'Gwen's Special Manga.' Gwen flipped through the book a moment before slamming it shut, her face red.

"Ew, Nat, ew! Aw, why did you make me this? ! I though we were friends? Now I have to go scrub my eyeballs!" Gwen cried. Nat merely laughed.

"Here, this will make you forget Nat's perverted mind." Jessica said and set her present in front of Gwen. Gwen opened it up. Inside was a t-shirt with a honey badger on it that read 'Honey Badger don't care. Honey Badger don't give a s#!+.' "Seriously? Are either of you serious?" Gwen asked.

"Hey, at least you can use mine now unlike Nat's, which you'll have to be 18 to use." Jessica said. Gwen smiled. "Well, the honey badger is pretty bada**."

"Oh, and you have to open Romano's~" Nat sang and gave me a shove, pushing me toward Gwen. I handed her my present and she opened the top of the box. Inside was a framed picture of me and Gwen smiling and holding hands.

"Come here, Romano." Gwen said. I came over and she leaned up and kissed me on the lips. Nat snapped a picture and Jessica clapped.

"Let's go celebrate by raiding the beer fridge downstairs in Jason's man cave!" Prussia shouted before making a break for the basement. "Oh, no you don't! I'll go honey badger on your a**!" Jessica shouted and chased the Prussian. Everyone followed the two to help Jessica restrain Prussia, except me and Gwen. We sat there in silence until Gwen spoke up.

"Romano, I have something important to ask you." Gwen said, taking both my hands in hers. "My family throws a party every year for me. I want you to come."

"Why? I'm honored, but we've only been dating for a month." I pointed out.

"Because I want you to finally meet my parents and the rest of my brothers." Gwen said.

"Alright. Hopefully they won't be too protective." I said, making Gwen laugh. Jessica, Gwen and the other nations came up. Jessica dragged a knocked out Prussia up the stairs and the others came back into the kitchen. Gwen got up herself and walked toward the door. "Wear something nice tomorrow and come at 12:30. See ya tomorrow." With that Gwen left.

"Gwen invited you to her birthday party? Nice." Nat said as she pulled out her laptop.

"Shut up, and what the hell are you doing?" I asked Nat as she went on YouTube. "Show the guys the honey badger video than I'm showing them the Stereotype song. Wanna watch?" I decided to seeing I had nothing better to do.

The rest of the day consisted of chasing Nat around to make her stop singing the Stereotype song.

oOoOoOo

It was 2:30, exactly the time Gwen wanted me to come over. I was in a beige button down and nice jeans with brown loafers. I wanted to make a good impression, but I wasn't sure how I was going to do that. Deciding I couldn't wait any longer I walked toward the front door and knocked on it sturdily.

The door opened to reveal Gwen's Dad. He was a tall man with light brown hair, almost dirty blonde. He had blue-green eyes. He wore o green t-shirt under a leather jacket, jeans, and boots. He smiled widely when he saw me and held his hand out. "You must be Lovino. I'm Matt, Gwen's dad."

I took his hand and shook it. "Ciao. Yeah, I'm Lovino Vargas."

"Ooh, you're Italian? That means Francisca will love you. Come on in, my wife's just making the cake." He stepped to the side and I walked in. I followed him to the kitchen. A woman's voice shouted from the kitchen. "Matt! Is Gwen's amigo here?"

"Sí, mi ángel!" Matt called back. We walked in and there was a bella lady cooking. She had black hair with a few grey streaks in a tight bun on the top of her head. Her skin was a mocha color and her eyes were red. She wore a yellow dress under a frilly pink apron. She turned around and smiled at me. She whipped her hand on her apron before walking toward me.

"Ciao, Lovino! Sono mamma di Gwen. Il mio nome è Francisca." She said in flawless Italian.

"Ciao, Francisca. I'm Lovino Vargas." I said. We kissed cheeks and she smiled at me.

"My sweet Gwendolyn has told me so much about you. I love Italy, I studied art there for years. That's actually where I met Matt. I love the art." She complimented. I blushed. "T-Thank you… I take pride in my country. What part of Spain are you from?"

"Catalonia. Technically, I'm Catalonian, born and raised in Barcelona my most of my life. I speak Catalonian, too, but I prefer Spanish because that's what I'm proud to be." She explained.

"I lived in Spain for a little while. It's a pretty cool place." I said. She smiled.

"You're here." I heard Gwen say behind me. I turned around and saw her in the dress she wore on our date. She walked over tome and leaned down. We pecked, nothing more.

"Gwen!" Two small voices said. Yuri, a five year old, and a eight year old ran into the kitchen and attached themselves. The five year had black hair and blue eyes. He must have been Jackson, Gwen's second younger brother. Both the boys hid behind Gwen's legs and looked up at me.

"Who it that?" Jack asked. Gwen patted his head. "He's Lovino, my boyfriend. You can call him Lovi." Gwen said with a smirk as I held back a scowl.

Jack walked up to me and held out his pudgy hand. "Hi, Lovi. I'm Jack." I bent down and shook his hand. "Ciao, Jack."

Jack tilted his head to the side in confusion. "'Ciao?'"

"It means hello where I'm from." I explained. His mouth made a little 'o.'

Once the rest of Gwen's brothers came down we began the party. It was nothing fancy, just a little family. We played a few video games, mainly sports games. We played a few party games like Apples to Apples and Pictionary. At 6:30 we ate dinner and then ate the cake Francisca made. After that Gwen opened the presents her family got her. Her three older brothers got her three different football jerseys, one for the Buckeyes, Stealers, and the Giants. Her three younger brothers got her a football. Her dad got her a shotgun. Her mom got her a dress for tangoing and tango shoes.

"Thanks guys." Gwen said and hugged everyone of her family members. "And thank you for coming." She said and hugged me. "EWWWW!" Johnson shouted and covered his eyes. Gwen chuckled and patted his head. "You won't be saying 'ewww' by the time your 13. By then you'll be wanting more than that."

She decided to walk me home. We walked down the street. The sky was a golden yellow color, the horizon a purple color. I had an arm wrapped around her waist. "Thanks for coming over. I could tell my family really liked you. Even my brothers." Gwen said to me. I shrugged.

"No problem. You're my girlfriend, and I enjoyed it." I said. We remained silent before Gwen spoke up again. "Do you think we can work it out?"

"What?" I asked.

"Our relationship. You'll eventually have to go back to where your from. How are we going to keep our relationship going then?" She asked. I remained silent in shock. I hadn't thought of that. The idea of it made me feel bad even. Gwen was a great girl, and I didn't want to hurt her.

"I don't know… But I'll find something out, I promise." I said. Gwen smiled and bent down and kissed me.

"GWEN! WE- I MEAN, I FOUND YOU!" Someone shouted as a red truck pulled up next to us. Inside was a guy with short blonde hair, brown eyes, and a diamond stud in one ear. He wore a orange and black football jersey.

"Yo, Wyatt! What's up!" Gwen shouted. Wyatt honked the horn of the car and a bunch of other guys wearing orange and black football jerseys jumped up from the bed of the truck.

"_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday, dear Gwen, happy birthday to you!_

_And many more~!"_

They sang off tune and terribly. Gwen was laughing and clapping her hands. "You guys rock! Thanks!"

"See you on the field next season!" One kid shouted.

"Definitely! And remember, Elgin has rats!" Gwen shouted back. The guys laughed and drove off.

"Who the hell were they? And what does Elgin has rats mean?" I demanded when they drove away.

"My football team. Elgin is our football rival, and they don't really have rats. That's just kind of our insult to them. They say we have fleas, 'cause our mascots the wildcat. Your so cute when you're jealous." Gwen explained and poked my cheek. I muttered profanities and we continued walking.

We soon made it back to Jessica's house. "Good night, bella Gwen."I said and stood on my tiptoes. I kissed her on the lips and walked in the house. Jessica, America, France, and Canada were playing the Wii. My brother was leaning on potato b*****d, snoring. England, China, and Japan were reading and sitting on the couch. I went up stairs and went to my room. I took a shower, got in my pajamas, and plopped down on my bed. I fell in a deep sleep.

**I had to put the Honey Badger t-shirt in there. I just discovered it and I think it's freakin' hilarious! Look it up if you don't believe me. That's that. Tell me what you think! Laters!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I AM SO FREAKING SORRY THIS UPDATE IS SO FREAKING LATE! I did NOT expect it to take so long to update my Fairy Tail story! But I'm back now and that means updates! This chapter begins the (cut out for spoiler alerts)! But you probably just want to read to find out! I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 24: All is Fair

Jessica's P.o.V

"Can't believe summer went by so quickly…" Gwen muttered, looking at the papers in front of her. "It's two week until school starts."

"At least we'll start the manga club up again!" Nat shouted, stuffing the papers she brought into her messanger bag. "I wanna do a Harlem Shake video with everyone in it cosplaying!"

"That was my idea!" I shouted, looking up at the blonde.

I had to agree with Gwen though. It was two weeks until Nat's and my senior year started and Gwen's junior year started. We were working on our class scheduling together so we could have most of our classes together. Despite being a year young then me and Nat, Gwen had some of the best grades in the school, so she could be in some senior classes.

"The one thing I regret is not taking Spanish freshman year. Why is taking a foreign language for three years a requirement for collage? And couldn't they add French or Japanese to the list, something others may enjoy?" I complained loudly.

"Do you want to know what would be awesome?" Nat asked both of us. "If _Spain_ was the Spanish teacher. That would make coming to class worth it."

"Yeah…" Gwen and I sighed, allowing our minds to indulge themselves in their little fan girl fantasies for a moment. Then we got into all seriousness and checked our schedules, making sure we were able to spend the most time together while getting all our required classes in. I had taken a majority of my required classes my first three years of high school, and had a lot more free time them before.

"So when are you going to tell everyone else about that?" Gwen asked, gesturing to a huge stack of paper on the counter with a note on top that said do not read.

"Dad's going to tell them when he comes back from Egypt." I said and put the papers an envelop which I would mail to the school.

"When's that?"

"Now." A familiar voice said. We all turned around and saw my dad standing there, dressed in a green t-shirt and khakis. He had shaved his beard and mustache so there was no stubble at all. His blonde hair had grown out slightly, but was still short.

"Dad!" I shouted and jumped up from my chair. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Hey, Mr. Ciel." Nat said.

"Afternoon, Jason." Gwen greeted my dad.

"Afternoon, Gwen. Hi, Nat. Good to see you again, Jessi." Dad said, ruffling my hair.

"When did you get here?" I asked, grabbing my dad's hand and holding it. While my dad's tan hands were large and rough with coarse, thick fingers, my hands were snow white in comparison, with smooth skin and long, slender fingers. We were so different in appearance, but so similar in personality.

"Just a few minutes ago, and Ludwig already knows I'm here. He's rounding everyone up for me and I'll tell them the 'terrible' news." Dad said with a chuckle.

"I'd better stay then. I know who Romano gets when he riled up." Gwen said.

"Oooh, and just how do you know that, Gwen?" Nat asked. Both Gwen and I knew what Nat was implying.

"Keep you perverted fantasies in your head… weeaboo." Gwen said to Nat.

"What did you just call me, you dang _otaku_?" Nat growled. Before they could get into it, I slammed my frying pan down on both of their heads.

"We do _not_ use that kind of language in my house!" I exclaimed. "Gwen plays football and dances, so she has a life outside anime and manga. Nat has acting classes and choir along with band, so she has a life outside anime and manga. She is also polite to other anime and manga fans and uses correct grammar. I write on Fictionpress and constantly read and take writing classes to improve my writing, so I have a life outside of anime and manga. _You are not an otaku if you have a life outside anime and manga, you are just a regular person._ And weeaboo's are crazy people like Belarus, and Nat is _nothing_ like that, you should know. Now apologize before I go Hungary on you're a**es."

Once I was done with my rant, Nat and Gwen apologized to each other. I did not like the idea of labeling fans. Everyone has a life outside of what they love… at least I assume they do. If you try and live out something like that in everyday life, then you are either really brave, or something is wrong with you. I was fine with cosplaying and conventions and stuff like that, but doing as far as to label types of fans? That's kind of stupid.

"Okay…" Dad said, probably a little confused by what just happened. He may have known a little about Hetalia, but he still didn't know much about anime and magna in general. "I think everyone is in the living room now so I am just going to go tell them the game plan."

Nat, Gwen, and I followed dad into the living room. Everyone was there, doing whatever it is they did. Nat jumped and Russia and hugged his back. Gwen went over to Romano and sat down next to him, placing her hand over his. I leaned in the door, unsure who the men were going to react to this.

"Alright, so you all know Jessica, Nat, and Gwen are in high school right?" They all nodded. "Well, to explain why you are living at my house, Jessica has been using the excuse you're her friends she meet during the summer and your moving here and going to school."

"That means…" America said, going pale with the other countries.

"Yup, your going to high school."

"No way in bloody hell!" England exclaimed.

"Too bad and too late. I've already gone through the trouble of signing you all up and the papers you need to sign are in the kitchen, on the counter. Now go sign up for what classes you want." Dad said. No one moved.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol…" I heard someone say. I saw Russia and Nat both releasing evil and scary auras and chanting. It looked eve creepier because Nat was looking over Russia's shoulder like a secret second head. I sweat dropped. _'And she complains I haven't made a move on Iggy yet…'_ I thought as all the men of the room ran to get the papers, all except Russia, who walked with Nat clinging to his back. My mind suddenly wandered to my previous thought, and I blushed and frown at the same time. I lowered my head, my red hair shielding my face like a curtain.

These past few days, Nat has been pestering me to make a move on England. I wouldn't deny, I wanted to. I honestly liked him, and he was so nice. He reminded me of my dad in a way. And how he acted so cold but was so kind (or as it is called in the anime world, tsundere) was cute. I knew he was attractive, but that's not why I liked him. He was so nice and kind despite the walls he put up. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like him.

But there were problems with me asking him out. First off he was way older then me, he was even older than my dad, which would make it a bit strange. Second, I was pretty sure I was in the 'friend zone', which was bad for that kind of thing. And the worst of all, Iggy was looking for a way home and if he did, I doubt a relationship would be able to continue after that.

Sighing, I plopped down on the couch and took the remote from the coffee table. I turned the TV on and went to the movie channels. I was watching the last half of _Volcano_ when America came in.

"Hey, shouldn't you be working on your paper work?" I asked.

"I finished mine. Everyone else is confused since this is their first time dealing with the American school system. That or having a hard time choosing their classes." America said and sat down next to me. "So what 'cha watching?"

"Volcano. It's a pretty awesome movie." I said. America nodded and watched with me. After half an hour the movie ended.

"What's next?" America asked. I put it on the menu and smiled at the next movie's title.

"_The Day After Tomorrow_! Yes, I love that movie!" I exclaimed. Half way in the movie, I thought of something.

"Hey, America. I got an odd question."

"What is it, dude?"

"Well… Nat likes someone, but there are some things that are preventing her from asking him out. What should she do?" I asked, not wanting to make it sound like it was me.

"Well, if she really likes him, who cares about that kind of stuff? She should go for it." America said with a laugh. I nodded, and returned to watching the movie.

England's P.o.V.

I carefully looked over the packet of classes, making sure to know which one's I was sure I wanted. Through the dinning room door way I could see Jessica and America talking while watching a movie, which made jealousy bubble in my stomach. Gritting my teeth, I began writing my wanted classes down on the paper furiously.

I would not deny I have had growing feelings for the human girl. She was very nice, but still had that female spark of stubbornness and fight. She knew when to and when not to speak her mind, and was rather polite for an American. She was different from most girls he knew, which may just have been the fact they were from different worlds and the way she grew up. She was also rather attractive, and if it had been the 1970's… well, the rebel in my would have taken the opportunity to show off the six-string on my back and a few of my more… ah, 'interesting' piercings.

Though, even with the constant annoyance of France telling me to, 'claim' Jessica, there was a problem One, age. Too her, I was ancient. Another thing was my personality. I knew I wasn't the most… agreeable person at times. Finally, what would I do when I left? Even if we had a great relationship and I knew how to get back to this world, who would we maintain the relationship? I couldn't visit everyday, as it took a while for magical energy to store up. Romano knew this, as I told him when he started dating Gwen, but he didn't care.

"You okay, Iggy?" I heard Jason ask, which shocked me. I flinched and my knee's banged against the table. I bit back a swear and looked up at the smirking male.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered and returned to writing.

"What's wrong? Turning into the green-eyed monster because of America, are we?" He teased. The blood left my face and I glared up at the man.

"How the hell do you know about that?" I hissed. He shrugged.

"I'm a dad, I'm supposed to know everything about my baby girl," He said. What came out of his mouth next shocked me. "You can date her, I don't mind. Your responsible and you already care about her. She said she wouldn't date until she got her drivers license, which she now has."

"Really?" I asked.

"You just have to promise me one thing." He asked.

"What would that be?"

"On one date, you have to take Jessica canoeing."

"…What?" I asked, a bit confused. Jason smiled.

"In all the my life with every relationship I've had there was only one I didn't go canoeing on, and that one sucked. Jessica likes canoeing, so I just thought I'd through that out there." He explained. He then leaned in, like he was going to say something important, and whispered to me. "If you don't know when to ask her, the town fair starts up tomorrow, so that may be a good place."

With that, the green eyed man walked away. I looked back over to Jessica, who was watching the movie with wide eyes. I sighed as I finished up. I put the papers away and headed out to the living room.

"Jessica, can I ask you something?" I asked the redheaded girl.

"Sure, what is it?" The girl asked, letting her eyes flicker up to me.

"I understand there is a fair going on soon, correct?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. It used to be just before school started, but they've started school earlier recently so they're having the fair earlier." She explained.

"Really? Awesome, we should go!" America shouted.

"Okay, why don't you go tell the others?" Jessica suggested. It was a bit hard to keep my grin after that. Damn America! He ruined my chance to be alone with Jessica! I suppose I'd have to be a bit more creative. I stomped back up to my room, trying to think of how I would ask Jessica to go with me.

Gwen's P.o.V.

I watched Romano fill out his school form, muttering under his breath as he did so. I smirked slightly. It would be fun seeing Romano go to school, especially since we were dating but he was an entire grade above me but I was larger in appearance. The football team would get a kick out of that.

I left Romano to fill out his form and went into the living room. I sat down next to Jessica and stared at the TV.

"What are you watching?"

"Adventure Time. It's the Fionna and Cake episode."

"Awesome."

We sat there in silence, watching the cartoon until Jessica spoke up.

"We're going to the fair tomorrow, wanna come with us?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Sure. I think my dad will give me time off to come with you guys."

"Besides you and Romano can have a romantic date~" Jessica sang. I gave her a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Yeah, right. You'll be cozying up to Iggy the whole time." I teased back, making the redhead go as red as her hair. She mumbled a whatever and returned her eyes to the TV. After half an hour, Romano came in and I stood up. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm, looking down into his closed eyes.

"Come outside with me for a second, will you?" I asked. Not waiting for a response, I dragged the country outside.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded. I leaned down and gave him a light kiss between the eyes, making him blush and look away. I learned that I could calm him down somewhat with a small kiss.

"Tomorrow the town fair starts up. Do you want to hang out?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my girlfriend, after all." Romano said, looking up at me with open eyes. I smiled and kissed him on the lips gently. He kissed me back. We separated and I bid him and the lest of the house goodbye, having to catch my shift at the gun shop.

Jessica's P.o.V.

It had been three hours since dad informed the countries that they were going to high school. During that time, I called Nat and told her we were going to the fair, which she told me she'd be there. Once night fell and Italy made us some awesome pasta for dinner, I went upstairs and fell asleep.

**…**

"Let's-a go!" I shouted and jumped out of my van. I was parked between Gwen's minivan and Nat's old mustang. From my car emerged my dad, England, Canada, France, Germany, Italy, and Japan. Gwen had taken Romano, China, America, and Prussia. Nat had brought Russia.

"This will be epic!" Nat shouted. She wore a Black Veil Brides shirt and baggy cargo pants.

"I'm excited to see what they have this year." Gwen said. She had on a Stealers and skinny jeans.

"Well, what should we do first?" I asked everyone. I had on an Adventure Time t-shirt with Fionna and Cake on it and light blue skinny jeans.

"Well, I'm going to head over to the wherever they have set up the music tent. You should go check out the animals before judging begins." Dad said and walked away after handing me money for tickets.

"Well, let's go check out the animals!" America exclaimed. We found the open-air barn they were keeping the animals in. We all went to whatever animals we found interesting. England stuck around Nat, Gwen, Romano, and I. First we looked at the horses. I found an adorable pony that was all white that was really friendly. Then we checked out the goats.

"Jessica," Nat said.

"Yeah, Nat?"

"I knew you were a goat when you walked in." Nat said, and Gwen and I cracked up at the mention of that video. As if practiced, we all sang at the same time.

"Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground~" We sang. At that very moment, a goat decided to scream, and we cracked up laughing, which earned us weird stares from Romano and England. We then went to the chickens and ducks, which we were allowed to pet.

"Hey, girls!" Prussia called out to us. We looked his direction and cracked up laughing and took a few pictures. Little baby chicks were on Prussia's arms and legs, walking all over him. One was even sitting in his hair, next to Gilbird. "I'm a chick magnet!"

We rolled his eyes at his corny joke and looked at the baby ducks.

"OH MAI GOSH THEY ARE ADORABLE!" Nat exclaimed, holding one in her arms. Russia walked up to us and asked Nat.

"May I try holding him?" He asked.

"Sure!" Nat chirped and handed Russia the baby duck. Russia took it in his hands, but his grip on it was too tight and the baby duck was squirming and trembling, crying out loudly. Nat noticed this and took the baby duck from Russia.

"Noooooooo, Ivan! That's not how you hold a baby duckie! Here, like this," Nat showed Russia how to hold a baby duck, and it fell asleep in the Russian's hand with him petting it gently. We were all shocked at how gentle the Russian was being. We then went to see the bunnies and rabbits, which we were also allowed to hold and pet.

"Oh my goodness, they are just too cute." I said. I picked up a small floppy eared bunny and held him in both my hands. I pet it for a moment and it closed his eyes blissfully. Too freaking adorable.

"I'll never understand why you girls love baby animals." England commented, looking over my shoulder at the bunny with… jealousy? No, probably just distaste.

"Sorry, but us girls have to love every baby animal we see." I said and kissed the bunny on the top of it's head. I put it back and England muttered something under his breath, which I didn't catch. After looking at the other animals we stood outside the barn. Nat dragged Russia to the games and shops while Gwen and Romano went to watch the dirt bike race. Everyone else went to go get food, check out the tents set up, or play games or go on rides.

England stayed with me.

"So, what do you want to do, love?" He asked me with a smile. I blushed, as I thought he looked so cute.

"I don't know…" I said.

"How about we ride a few rides?" He offered. I nodded and he offered me his arm. It took me a second to realize what he wanted to do. Blushing, I wrapped my arm around his and he gently tugged me through the crowd.

Nat's P.o.V.

"Oooh. Russia, look at these!" I shouted and dragged the huge country over to the small stand I saw. Inside were many small homemade pieces of jewelry and tie-dye t-shirt. I looked at the amazing home made merchandise with Russia trailing behind me. He merely smiled as I looked through, and I was grateful for that. Once I was bored, I dragged him down the crowded street.

I gasped when I noticed a small booth. It was a 'Knock the bottles down' down and amongst the walls, nearly hidden, was a duckie that was white. I ran up to the empty stand and looked up at it.

"You can win that duck, all you have to do is knock down the cans. Ten buck for three balls." He said, pointing to the cans. I knew the secret behind these games. The cans were probably filled with water or gravel, but I was pretty sure I could do it. I slammed ten bucks on the table with a smile.

"I'll do it!" I cried with smile that showed my braces. I was given three wooden balls. Picking up one, I prepared to throw.

My first throw, I didn't even knock one down. My ball just bounced back. My second throw, I only knocked the top one down. Before I could throw my third, a large hand wrapped around my own. I looked behind me to see Russia grabbing my hand. He gently took the ball from my hand.

"Let me try, Nat." He said.

"Okay!" I said and stepped aside. Russia pulled his arm back and threw the ball. He not only knocked all the cans down, he took a huge chunk out of the ball, which hit a pole holding the tent up.

"Here's your duck." The guy said and handed Nat her duck. Nat squealed happily and hugged the stuffed animal in her arms. She then jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging from his neck.

"Thank you! Come on, I'll buy you a funnel cake." I said. Grabbing the Russian's hand, I lead him through the crowd. He may not know it, but I saw the smile and blush on his face.

Gwen's P.o.V.

I had my arm wrapped over Romano's shoulder as we watched the local dirt bikers perform stunts on the hilly, steep, dirt track. I cheered as two guys did a flip in mid air at the same time. Romano was just watching, munching on a bag of popcorn we bought. I reached down and pulled a few pieces out.

"Hey, get your own." Romano said, holding the popcorn away from me.

"Hey, I used some of my money to buy it." I pointed out and reached for the red and whit box. He managed to keep it out of his reach. I got an idea, and rather than grabbing for the box, I grabbed his curl instead. He went wide eyed and gasped, but before he could say anything I kissed him. He resisted at first but gave in, pushing a hand into my black mane to gain more support despite the fact I was dominate at the moment. We separated.

While he was recovering from my surprise attack I stole the popcorn from his hands and popped a few pieces in my mouth.

"Cheater," He mumbled. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Take it somewhere else." Someone behind us said. We turned around and saw another couple. They were obviously from out of town. They were punk/goth clothes that were more fit for a rave club from a rated M movie.

"Like you care. You just leave a strip club?" Romano asked. They rolled their eyes and I threw a piece of popcorn at them. The guy flipped me the bird and walked off with his girl friend in tow.

Romano mumbled many profanities at them, but I didn't scold him. I just felt happy I was with him.

"You okay?" Romano asked me. "You seem different."

"I'm fine. I'm just… happy to be with you." I said and hugged Romano. He mumbled something under his breath and blushed, but wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug.

England's P.o.V.

It was time to put my plan into effect. It was now night, and all the lights on the rides were on. All day, Jessica and I had spent time together. We ate funnel cake and food from some trailers set up. I bought her a small necklace that looked like a white rose and won her a polar bear toy. We rode a few rides. Now, I was ready to make my move.

We were walking down a dirt path, past many games and sales booths. I saw the main part of my plan and smiled. I grabbed Jessica's hand and began dragging her through the crowd. "I hope you don't mind, love, but there is something I really want to do."

Blushing, Jessica merely nodded. I smirked inwardly. Nothing a smile and grab of the hand couldn't accomplish. Jessica noticed our destination and stared at it in mild confusion. She was looking up a small ferris wheel, with chipping white paint and red and white lights blinking in a pattern on the side.

"I hope you'll enjoy this, love." I said as we stepped in line. Within a few seconds, it was our turn to get on. I gave the woman our tickets and asked her stop the cart we got in at the top for a few minutes. She nodded and ushered me into the seat. I sat down next to Jessica and the iron bar came down. We gripped the rail, our hands a mere amount of centimeters from each other. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

The ride suddenly lurched backward and Jessica gasped. Her hand gripped mine and I smiled. She blushed and pulled her hand back. As people loaded on we got closer to the top, sometime it took a second and other times five minutes. The moment we reached the top I knew it was time.

"Jessica, love," I began. "You know I'm grateful to you for everything you've done for us, right?"

"Of course, Iggy." Jessica said.

"Well, during the time I've been here, you've… caught my fancy." I admitted, beginning to blush.

"I fancy you, too, Arthur." Jessica said, relaxing a bit. I frowned.

"T-That's not exactly what I meant, Jessica," I said.

"Then…" Jessica began, obviously confused and embarrassed. I gulped slightly. Guess my actions would have to speak for my words. I grabbed Jessica's shoulders and leaned in, our lips touching. Jessica went stiff for a moment, then relaxed and began kissing back gently. After a few seconds, we separated and I was looking into lovely blue eyes.

"I-I like you, too, Arthur." Jessica said. I smiled and pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"Then what would you say to a date this weekend?" I asked, leaning back in seat.

"Nat would kill me if I refused." Jessica said, leaning back with me.

The rest of the ride I had my arm wrapped around Jessica's shoulders.

**That's that. Tell me what you think! Laters!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I own thing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 25: First Date

Jessica's P.o.V.

When I woke up, I knew something was seriously wrong. I had sat up, and just as I was about to stretch, my arms were held to my side by two people. I blinked the sleep away from my eyes, instantly waking up. I felt another pair of hands on my shoulders. I looked up and saw China, Prussia, and France smiling down at me.

"Good morning, Jessica~" They sang.

"Wha-" Before I could continue, Gwen and Nat, who had been standing in the corner of my room without notice, pushed me in the bathroom, and dressed my in jeans and a plain t-shirt. I was pushed out of my room by the group, out of my house, and into Gwen's van.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? !" I screamed as my best friends and other friend drove me to an unknown location.

England's P.o.V.

"What on earth…?" I muttered as I watched Jessica, my date for tonight, get practically kidnapped by her own friend and people I hated.

"Why does that remind me of something?" Jason said, watching the van drive away. We were sitting in the living room, watching the news. Jason was in his recliner and I sat on the loveseat.

"Aren't you worried your daughter practically got kidnapped?" I asked Jason.

"As long as Gwen and Yao are with them I think things will be fine. Besides," Jason took a sip from his coffee cup, which had a picture of Batman on it that read 'To the mancave!' "While they're helping Jessica get ready I'm going to ask you a few questions."

"P-Pardon?" I asked, getting a bit worried. Jason reminded me of Gwen, meaning he could easily punch my lights out if he wanted.

"Don't worry, I won't make you uncomfortable… intentionally." He said.

"May I know why your doing this?" I asked the man.

"My only daughter, a beautiful, pure, successful, young woman is going out on her first date with a man that looks like he's 23 but is actually older than me or my own mother and is the personification of a country from a different world. Put yourself in my shoes, and tell me what you would do." Jason said in a deadpan expression.

"Point taken." I muttered.

"Alright, first question. Any tattoos?" He asked. I wanted to die right there. _'This is not going to be easy…'_

Jessica's P.o.V.

"Nat, I am going to kill you." I said, glaring at my best friend.

"Come on, Jessica! We're trying to help you with your date!" Nat whined.

"How is kidnapping me when I wake up helping?" I demanded.

"I told Nat not to." Gwen said, sprawled across Nat's bed, playing Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass on her red DSXL.

"Come on, ma cheri. It'll be fun." France said. I glared at the Frenchman before turning my head to Nat and sighing.

"While I appreciate the offer, I'll be fine on my own, Nat. England's just taking me out for a casual dinner date. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't need your help." I said.

"Do you know how to put make-up on to match your outfit?"

"No, but-"

"Then you _do_ need our help!" Nat exclaimed, cutting me off. "And like Francy-pants said, it'll be fun!"

After a moment, I sighed, knowing Nat would just pester me until I agreed. "Fine, but I choose what I wear." Everyone agreed and I got started. Nat had pulled outfits she liked, Iggy liked, I liked, or were my best from my closet and brought them to her house. After an hour of trying different outfits and combinations on I finally settled on a grey t-shirt with Big Ben on it and a pair of black skinny jeans with leather loafers.

"You think it's good enough? I don't know where Arthur is taking me, so…" I trailed off, tugging at the short sleeve of my t-shirt.

"Ma cheri, if Arthur does not like it than he must have something seriously wrong with him." France said.

"You know France, when you aren't being a pervert around me, you can be nice." I said to the Frenchman. He seemed shocked, but then gave me a perverted smile.

"Then-"

"I will not go on a date with you." I cut him off, and he went to sulk in a corner.

"Alright, you don't have you date until 6 o'clock. So let's play Mario Party 8!" Nat exclaimed, pointing to her Wii. We all nodded and after some fighting, agreed Gwen, Prussia, China, and America would play first while France and I waited for our turns and Nat drove my clothes back home.

England's P.o.V.

It was 5:50, ten minutes before I had to go and pick Jessica up from Nat's home. I wore a dark green v-neck t-shirt and dark blue male skinny jeans with some converses. I looked like a normal man, not a country. After shoving a wallet Jason got me in my pocket I stomped downstairs.

When Jason saw me walk downstairs he smiled at me. "You took the phrase 'Getting into her pants' wrong."

"Shut up, at least I can pull them off." I muttered. Jason hadn't made me feel uncomfortable with his questions earlier, but some had been really odd, so I felt a bit odd. He shrugged.

"Just show my daughter a good time. Germany and I are going to go out drinking. And don't you dare drink a drop around my daughter, or I will kill you. I didn't take the responsible lot of you to get driving test and pass just to have it taken away." Jason told me. He had taken most of us and had us register for drivers license, then we took the test and passed. No problem since we were around since the automobile was invented. We all registered somewhere above or at 21 years old, since we knew we looked young but were far above the legal drinking age.

I took the keys for Jessica's van and walked out. I got in and after buckling up, started the van. I pulled out and after an eight minute drive, made it to Nat's house, which had fading and chipping white pain and old doors and windows. I honked the horn and a figure came out. It was Jessica. She slid into the seat next to me. Her outfit was cute, and the small amount of make-up she had on made her look pretty in the sunset's light.

I started driving, and Jessica and I made small talk.

"Where are you taking us?"

"A pizza place Jason told me about, Al's."

"Awesome, I love that place. They serve you a small basket of popcorn with your meal and the pizza is great. They also have karaoke and great live entertainment there, sometimes. My dad used to play there a lot."

"Sounds nice." I said. Jessica nodded and leaned back into her seat. I let my eyes look over at her a second, and smile. She was so pretty and filled with life, she reminded me of someone I knew. I just couldn't remind myself of who…

"Iggy?" She asked noticing me distant expression. I laughed, a bit nervous.

"Sorry about that, love. How about a bit of music?" I said and turned the radio on. It was on a rock station and Jessica and I listened for a while. Eventually, we mad it to the building. The parking lot was somewhat filled with cars, cracks, and potholes. The building was painted green and the windows were somewhat dark.

Jessica and I got out of the car and when we reached the building I opened the door for her and she smiled at me. I followed her in. The walls were painted a dark green with all types of memorabilia on all walls. Tables and booths surrounded a bar area. Half the place was filled, but it wasn't that loud. Most of the people seemed to just off work or college students.

"Hey, welcome. Seat or booth?" A waitress said and walk up to us.

"Seat, preferably." I told the waitress. She nodded and took us to a small seat with a checkered table cloth. She gave us a small basket of popcorn and two menus and went to go take a few more orders while we decided.

"What are you going to get to drink?" Jessica asked.

"Iced tea. You?"

"Cherry coke. How about we split a small pizza?"

"That sounds quiet nice, Jessica." I said and smiled at the redhead. She smiled back with a blush on her face.

"What wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're blushing."

Jessica blushed some more. "Well… I was just think how… cute you looked when you smiled."

"Cute?" I asked. She nodded. I smirked. "Then maybe I should smile some more, just for you."

Jessica blushed again and the waitress came back and took our order. While we waited Jessica and I made small talk, and I learned something interesting about her.

"You want to be a writer?" I asked, and Jessica nodded.

"There are so many amazing writers, and I love writing. It's like the only thing I feel that I can do successfully and enjoy it. I take classes, and I plan on getting a degree in literature in college." She explained. I smiled, and couldn't help but feel amazed. Jessica was already a woman, but I was witnessing her still growing up. It was amazing. It also kept me thinking that she reminded me of someone I knew so well.

"Here's your food." The waitress came with our food, shocking me out of thought. She set a small cheese pizza between us and gave us our two plates and our drinks. We thanked her and she went off. After a while, we had eaten our share of pizza and had only a few pieces left, so we asked the waitress for a small box.

"Would you like to get a desert, Jessica?" I asked her.

"I don't think I can eat anymore." Jessica said with a laugh.

"Well, I can't let my date leave without getting _something_ sweet." I said jokingly. Jessica laughed and held her hands up in defeat.

"Alright, let's share a piece of chocolate pie." She said. I nodded at the idea and told the waitress when she came back with the small box. We put the leftovers away and waited for the waitress to come back with our desert and bill. At that time, people started doing karaoke and Jessica smiled.

"Maybe we should try that, Arthur." Jessica said.

"You can, but I'd prefer not to." I said. Jessica shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to." With that, Jessica got up and waited for the current guy to be done. Once he was, Jessica got up on stage. She began singing 'Hang on, Sloopy' and others began singing along. By the time she was done our desert had come out. She stepped off the small stage and hurried over to me.

"That was great, love." I said. Jessica just smiled and took a piece of the pie on her fork.

"What can I say, every one loves a good rock song, and anyone from Ohio love 'Hang on, Sloopy.' Besides, performing is in my blood." She said and took a bite of her pie. Then it clicked.

"Elizabeth." I said aloud.

"Hm?" Jessica asked looking up at me.

"Queen Elizabeth, the first queen of England. That's who you remind me of, I've been trying to think of it all night." I said.

"I-I remind you of Queen Elizabeth? I find that hard to believe." Jessica stuttered.

"But you do, you're smart and funny like her, your not as short tempered or stubborn but you can definitely get angry like her. You even look like her when she was your age." I said. Jessica was silent for a moment, before grinning.

"I don't know if those are compliments or insults, but I'll take them as compliments." She joked. I laughed with her. We finished our pie up and paid our bill. The ride home was silent but comfortable. When we got back and walked in, no one was in the living room, but I did hear shouting down stairs.

"I had a lot of fun." Jessica told me.

"I did, too," I said. "So you wouldn't mind if we did this again?"

"Of course not." She said and hugged me. I hugged back, burying my nose into her red locks for a second before separating.

"Good night." She told me and walked up the stairs. I followed her and went to my own room. I sighed happily. Tonight had been a great night. I got dressed in my PJ's and slid into bed, falling asleep with a smile.

**Anyone get the hidden anime reference? Tell me if you did. I didn't put the lyrics in this chapter because I didn't feel like it. That's that. Tell me what you think. Laters!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I own nothing! Expect a lot of updates because I am taking a hiatus from all my other stories just to complete this one. Now let us begin!**

Ch. 26: A Fight of the Closest

England's P.o.V.

"Shut the hell up, you're giving me a migraine!"

"I wouldn't even have given it to you if you were more considerate, jackass!"

Hearing such things being screamed so early in the morning was a shock. Especially since it was Jessica and Nat's voice doing the screaming. I looked at everyone around the table, which were all the countries and Gwen, and with a simple look, we all headed upstairs. We were shocked to see Nat and Jessica at each others throat, with a pile of glass and coins at their feet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gwen said and stepped between the girls. "What is going on?"

"Well, I was just trying to get a book from the top of the shelf," Nat said, gesturing to the huge bookcase that would take a ladder to reach the top. "And was climbing up to get it when I accidentally shook it and this half-gallon jar filled with coins fell off and broke on the ground. Jessica came in at that time and stared at the glass and coins and I tried to apologize, but she began yelling at me for being stupid and not being careful, and I was inconsiderate of others." Nat said, glaring at Jessica, which shocked me.

"I said that because you are!" Jessica shouted back, her face red. "I could have gotten you a step ladder, but noooooo. You just had to do it yourself and broke my jar all over the floor! Now I don't have anything to store my coins in!"

"It's a stupid half-gallon jar, Jessica! I'll buy you another jar, and you can use that to store the coins you collect! I'll even help you take the coins to the bank as a bonus!" Nat shouted back.

"I don't give a damn about the coins! That jar can never be replaced and it's all your fault! Now Grandma is going to hate and never trust me again!" Jessica nearly screamed. Before Nat could shout back Gwen held her hands out. "Let's not get this out of hand."

"Don't get into this." Nat spat at Gwen.

"What the hell did you just say? Since I'm your friend I have every right to get into this fight." Gwen said, facing Nat. Since Gwen was the tallest of the three girls and Nat was the shortest the face-off would have been quiet comical if not for the death glares.

"Don't drag yourself into this Gwen. You wouldn't understand." Jessica said. I could tell she was fuming but trying to remain calm as possible.

"I wouldn't understand? Keep in mind I have the highest grade point average in the school." Gwen said back, obviously getting annoyed.

"This is our problem, not yours! Butt out, otaku!" Nat shouted, allowing all hell to break loose. The girls began fighting and shouting at each other, something I had never seen or expected to see in my life. They all seemed to get along smashingly, to the point fights seemed impossible. I suppose I was wrong.

"If you asses can't respect my house then get out!"

"Gladly, it's not my fault you over react to every single damn thing!"

"Your both uncooperative jack-wads who too stubborn to ask for help!"

"_**FINE!"**_ They all shouted at once. Jessica ran to her room while Nat and Gwen stomped out the front door. We countries just stood there in utter shock, not believing what just happened.

"What going on up here?" Jason asked, rounding the hall to see us and a broken jar of coins on the floor. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees, picking up a few shards of the glass jug. "Shit! Grandma Millie's jar, this is not good…" He glared at us, we all flinched, but I nearly panicked. This man could be scary, and being Jessica's dad and the fact I was dating her didn't help at all. "What happened?"

"W-Well, we're not quiet s-sure but…" I stuttered out what had happened between the three best friends. Once we were finished Jason sighed and ran a hand across his face.

"Jessica is going to kill me…" He muttered, this confused me greatly.

"Why the bloody hell would she do that?"

"Because I may have made that fight a self-fulfilling prophecy," He said and stood up. "Someone clean these coins and glass up, if the rest of you want to know what just happened, follow me."

Canada decided to stay and clean up the mess, while the rest of us followed Jason down into the basement. Once down there, he went to a black bookcase which held videogames, Cds, and DVDs rather than books and reached for something from the top shelf. He pulled down a glass, half-gallon jug just like the one (or the remains of it) Nat broke. The only difference was this one was empty and had a glass marble rolling around in it.

"This jug," Jason began and set it on a table so we could all see it. "Belong to my grandma Millie, who was Jessica's great grandma. Back in the Great Depression she used this jug to store coins of all kinds. When she passed away when Jessica was four she gave this jar to my mom, Loretta, who also saved coins and turned them into the bank. I wasn't much into that so my mom kept the jar and planned on passing it onto one of my older sisters. But Jessica was really into collecting change and liked the jar, in fact, when she was five she would play with the jar by sticking marbles in it and shaking them around. One of those marbles is still in this jar. When my mom heard this she decided to pass the jar onto Jessica and she's filled it up with coins since then, but to be careful with it, since it's the only thing left of my grandma."

"So Jessica thought the jar Nat broke was this one? But how can you tell the difference?" Italy asked.

"Well, at first I thought it had been broken, but I noticed that there were no shards with the writing on this jar or the marble, and that reminded me that I switched them." He said, pointing to an indentation on the jug that read 'ONE HALF GALLON.'

"Why were they switched out? Wouldn't Jessica know?" China asked.

"Yeah, well," Jason chuckled. "A couple years ago I made a bet with a friend and I lost, so I needed money quick. Jessica's jar was filled with coins and I had a nearly identical jug so I switched them out and cashed in the money. I told Jessica I took her coins, cashed them, and put them in her bank account, but I forgot the switch the jugs back."

"Nat broke your jug instead of Jessica's, then!" Alright, dudes, now we just got to go tell them and clear up this big misunderstand-" America began, but Jason cut him off.

"It won't be that easy," Jason said grimly. "Jessica has a strong connection with this jug and feels responsible for it, so she may not accept right away Nat broke a fake. She's also kind of stubborn, and won't apologize for her behavior until Nat apologizes herself. Also, Nat gets kind of violent when mad and doesn't like to be restrained or apologize for her actions unless she feels she should. Gwen will be easy to get to apologize, she knows when she messes up, but the others won't."

"Alright, how about this," America suggested. "Iggy-brows goes and deals with his girl, Romano deals with his chick, and the Commie, Germany, Prussia, and I will deal with Nat. That sound good."

"Don't call that, you git! And as much as I hate to admit it, it's a decent plan." I mumbled. Everyone else agreed.

"Of course it's an awesome plan, I thought of it! Now let the battle begin!" America shouted and ran upstairs. Everyone else followed, but I headed straight toward Jessica's room. I knocked on the door when I reached it.

"Love, can I come in?" I asked.

"…Sure." I heard Jessica mutter. I entered her room and saw her lying on her bed in Marvin the Martian pajamas, watching anime with dull eyes.

"Hey, love," I greeted. I went over and sat down on her multi-colored comforter. I looked up at the TV and noticed she was watching and older anime, or at least I think she was because the graphics weren't the best. "What are you watching?"

"Cardcaptor Sakura," She mumbled. "The first anime I ever watched, not counting the Studio Ghibli movies."

"That's interesting, was it the first manga you read, too?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, the first manga I read was Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap." She said.

"Oh," I said. Things became awkward quiet quickly from that, so I cut to the chase. "You seem upset about that fight with Nat and Gwen. Want to talk about it?"

She pulled a plush from behind her back, and my eye twitched when I saw what it was of. "Not really," She replied, and my eye twitched a bit more when she hugged it to her chest.

"What is that?" I spat out, glaring at the plush.

"A plushie of America, what else?" She said as if it was obvious. It was indeed a plush of the damn git, and that made jealousy boil in my stomach.

"Why do you have that?" I demanded.

"It would be kind of creepy if I had a plush toy of my boyfriend, Arthur, even if you are an anime character," She said with a deadpan expression. "Besides, I have a Flying Mint Bunny cellphone charm, so I decided to get something different."

"Right… Jess! Behind you! A SPIDER!" I shouted, trying to keep sarcasm out of my voice. Jessica flipped around and shrieked, searching for the arachnid menaced I lied about. While she was distracted I took the plush of America and hurled it out the open window.

"_And stay out!"_ I thought to myself. I turned back around to face Jessica and saw her squirming to the other side of the bed.

"False alarm, just a shadow." I said. Jessica faced me again, breathing heavily.

"Don't scare me like that, Arthur!" She said, the America plush toy forgotten. Since we started dating, she had gotten more accustomed to calling me by my human name.

"Love," I said in a serious tone. "There is something you need to know about that jug not broke. It wasn't the one your grandma gave you, your dad switched the two out a couple of years ago and forgot to switch them back. Nat broke the jug your dad owned, not yours."

"There is no way he would do that! Unless-" Jessica began, but sighed. "A bet?"

"Yup. Canada actually cleaned up the other jug and put all the coins you collected and put them in the real jug. It was all just a mistake." I explained I calm tone, hoping she would understand. I also had a small smile, hoping it would win her over.

"I'm still not apologizing to Natalie. Gwen, yeah, I was being rude. But not Natalie, nope." She said, shocking me.

"B-But why? I just told you it was a misunderstanding!" I exclaimed.

"If it had been the jug, it'd be broken all because of Natalie's recklessness. I won't apologize until she apologizes for her behavior in my house." Jessica said and turned away from me.

"Love, come on…" I complained, but she remained silent with her back to me. Since our conversation was obviously over, I left the room. Once I closed the door, my phone rang, it was that git America. With a scowl, I picked it up.

"What is it, git? My progress with Jessica? She'll apologize to Gwen, but not Nat. What about you?… You haven't talked to her yet? ! Of course I'm bloody mad, don't call me unless you have progress… There is no way in hell I'm going to second base with Jessica just to relieve stress! She a blooming teen, for goodness sake!… I'm hanging up now."

I closed my phone and stalked back to my room, a bit pissed at the American. _"I should go and burn that bloody doll…"_

America's P.o.V.

I laughed as Iggy hung up on me. I could hear his embarrassment when I made fun of him with Jess, and he couldn't make fun of me for being American because he's dating one! Score! The Commie, Prussia, Germany, and I were standing in front of Nat's door, which we could hear loud music from behind it.

"Alright, dudes, here's the plan-" Before I could tell them my epic plans Russia walked up to the door and kicked it open, smiling the whole time.

"Man, what the hell? !" I shouted, he just pretended to ignore me.

"Privet, Nat!" He shouted. He then looked puzzled. We looked in and discovered why. Nat's room was pitch black, but she was up and from the stomping sound, I assume dancing. I saw various glow in the dark necklaces, bracelets and glow sticks. She was also wearing neon blue hipster shades that glowed in the dark. Disco Pogo was playing loudly from her laptop. When she finally saw us she froze, holding up the glow sticks. She stared at us and we stared back, until Prussia spoke up.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He said in a demanding voice.

"I am doing the Disco Pogo to blow of steam and because I am awesome!" She shouted.

"I…" Prussia said, quietly. "WANNA DO IT TOO!"

"Grab a glow stick and hipster shades from the box near my closet and we can Disco Pogo until Nyan Cat comes home!" Nat shouted. Prussia ran in and after much tripping and swearing, found the box Nat spoke off.

"I wanna Disco Pogo, too!" I shouted, since the Hero should be a part of something as awesome as the Disco Pogo.

"Then get shades and glow sticks like Prussia!" She shouted. I ran after Prussia and rummaged through the box like him. Soon we were all decked out like clubbing hipsters a dancing to the Disco Pogo. We danced our asses off in the dark, glow sticks barely lighting our bodies, while Germany and Russia stared at us, Russia with his creepy grin and Germany with an expression that read 'unbelievable.'

Within a couple minutes though the song ended and we were all breathing hard and laughing. Nat turned on the light again and passed out on her bed.

"D-Dear Lord Death… I haven't had that much fun dancing since that Let's Dance competition we had at the manga club's last meeting." She said with a laugh.

"Who won?" I asked around my breathing.

"A kid name Ryan, he is a freaking badass and very talented when it comes to dancing." She said. "I was in second, and Jessica in third. I beat her when we danced to Rasputin by Boney M. She was off by two points, and I didn't come close to beating Ryan when we reached finals."

"Speaking of Jess, Nat, you think you'll apologize to her? And Gwen too? She's really upset about that jug, and it isn't awesome when friends fight." Prussia said.

"Gwen, yes, I ain't mad at her. But Jessica? EPIC NO! She's always got a stick up her but and over-reacts when something goes wrong!" Nat exclaimed and laid her head on her pillows. I frowned.

"But she thought that jug was-" Before I cold continue Nat covered her face with her pillow and started shouting into it.

"I CAN'T HERE YOU OVER THE SOUND OF HOW F***ING AWESOME I AM AND THE DISCO POGO!" She screamed. I tried to continue but she kept shouting.

"We should leave her alone." The Commie said, and I hated to admit it, but he was right. I think the only person who could fix this up would be Gwen. As we headed down from Nat's attic room I called Romano, hoping he'd made amends with Gwen.

Romano's P.o.V.

"Gwen… Can I talk to you?" I asked my girl friend, who shooting the target in kill spots each time.

"Yes, Lovi?" She asked, looking from the target to me.

"…Can you put the gun down, first?" Gwen rolled her eyes, and set the revolver down.

"What is it?"

"That Americano b*****d was wonder if you would-"

"Apologize to Nat and Jess?" She guessed, shocking me.

"Yeah, how-"

"Knowing America, it's pretty obvious he would do something like that. Sure, I'll apologize. It wasn't my place to step in and I should have respected that. But getting Jess and Nat to reconcile, that will be a tuff one. What was Jessica's deal with that jug, anyway?"

"Some kind of stupid hand-me-down, great-grandma's jug for storing coins." I explained.

"Ah," Gwen nodded. My phone vibrated, and I picked up.

"What do you want, Americano? Gwen? Yeah, she'll apologize. What? Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a twist," I held my phone out to Gwen. "Americano wants to talk to you."

Gwen took my phone and placed it to her ear. "What's up? Yeah… I know… Don't worry, as odd as it is, this isn't the first time those two have fought. don't worry, I know how we can get them to forgive and forget, just let me do the work and talking, and the ball will start rolling all on it's own. 'Kay, later."

Gwen hung my phone up and handed it back to me.

"What did you mean by plan?" I asked. Gwen just smiled and kissed me on the lips, which I responded with a blush and cussing.

"You'll see."

**…**

Jessica's P.o.V.

"You sure about this Gwen?" I asked my friend as she followed me downstairs into my dad's mancave.

"Sure, we haven't hung out, just you an me, in ages." Gwen said. Gwen had apologized to me a few hours after the fight, and we made plans to hang out. But I got an odd feeling in my gut though…

…And that odd feeling went crazy when I saw all the Hetalians plus my dad sitting in the basement with a pouting Nat.

I tired to run back up the stair, but Gwen lifted me over my shoulder and set me down in a seat in front of Nat.

"Oh, hell no! This is like holding hostages!" I shouted.

"Yeah! You can't just kidnap me in the morning when I wake up!" Nat shouted, I glared at her.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it when you were kidnapping me!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"SHUT YA FACE HOLES RIGHT NOW!" Gwen shouted, making Nat and I shut up. She smiled at us. "Now, we are going to play a nice game of Let's Dance on the Xbox. Jay and I will go first, okay?"

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Don't give one." Nat mumbled.

Gwen and my dad stood in front of the large TV and chose a song, but I couldn't really tell which one because I wasn't paying attention. I was looking any direction Nat wasn't in my line of sight. Suddenly, I was lifted from my chair and Gwen swiftly switched places with me, making me the first player. Dad did the same, only with Nat.

"What the hell!" We both shrieked. They shrugged, and we panicked a the starting music for the song began playing. I noticed what it was.

Rasputin by Boney M. I loved this song, and I knew the dance and lyrics by heart, but Nat did too, and were constantly competing to see who could get the highest score. I got in position for the song, as did Nat. We began clapping, and everyone behind us began clapping to the beat, but it didn't throw us off. As we began the actually dancing, Nat and I began talking trash.

"Get ready to be pwnd, ginger."

"Why don't you just admit defeat now, dumb blonde?"

"At least I know about Russian culture."

"At least I don't go crazy when I realize someone is wearing the same cosplay as my at a convention!"

"At least don't go bat sh*t crazy when someone breaks a stupid jug!""That wasn't any jug, Nat!"

"Then what was it?"

"That jug belong to my great-grandma Millie, who gave it to Grandma Loretta who gave it to me and told me to be very careful with it! I told her I'd make sure nothing would happen to it!"

"Then why was it on a freaking top shelf! ?"

"I left it up there, and it was a stupid idea, but Nat, you know you shouldn't have climbed that book shelf! What if you had fallen on the glass shards, passed out, and bleed to death? It was really reckless!"

"I know, and I probably should have thought it through! In retrospect it was a very stupid idea. I'm sorry I broke the jug!"

"Actually, I should be apologizing! That jug was actually one that looked just like, the real one was done here in the man cave the whole time! My dad swapped them so he could use the change in my jug for a bet, but he forgot to switch them back! The real jug is safe in my room, now, untouched and unharmed!"

"Really? That's awesome! Again, I'm sorry Jess!"

"I'm sorry, too, Nat!"

At that very moment, Nat and I performed the last move. Once completed, we hugged each other, glad everything was cleared up and to be resting after the soon. We looked at our scores, they were the exact same, very high, and we had five gold stars.

"I can't believe it…" Nat said.

"I can." I said and plopped down on the sofa, Nat sat next to me.

"Now that's cleared up," Gwen said and walked towards the stairs. "I'm going home. I'll see you all in a few days!"

"Bye!" Nat and I shouted after our friend.

"What's happening in a few days?" Canada asked.

"We're going to the mall for back to school shopping. Thank goodness this mess was cleared up before then!" I said. All the men groaned.

"Yeah." Nat said with a giggle.

As the other went off to do their thing, I called out to my boyfriend.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Jessica?"

"When we go to the mall, we're stopping by Hot Topic and you're buying me a new America plushie since you threw the one I owned out the window and it landed in the hot tub."

**I hope I did America's P.o.V well. I didn't show the rest of the conversations on the phone because I felt kind of lazy, but I'll be sure to get my head back in the game, soon. That's that. Tell me what you think. Laters!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yay for early update! I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 27: Mall… IN SPAAAAACE!

It had been a few days since Nat and I apologized to each other and the day we were going to the mall. Though, it seemed most of the boys had forgotten. I was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Gwen to arrive and reading a magazine, when Germany walked in with his head in hands and Nat bouncing behind him.

"Verdammt, Jessica, get her to shut up." He said. I looked up and was shocked to see Germany blushing, and not shocked to hear Nat singing 'German Sparkle Party.' I stared for a second before returning to my magazines.

"Nat, stop sexually harassing Germany." I said in a monotone voice.

"What? !" Germany demanded.

"I am not sexually harassing him!" Nat shouted.

"Is he blushing?"

"Yes."

"Then it's sexual harassment." I replied. Nat pouted and sat down beside me while Germany just left the room.

"Soooooo," Nat said and leaned forward. "How's the sexy Brit?"

"Tsundere and cute, as usual. He apologized for throwing my America plushie out the window and agreed to by me another on one condition." I said as I placed my magazine on the table.

"Which is?"

"I also get one of him." I said with a small smile, remembering Arthur's funny compromise.

"Ooooh~ I wish I had a sexy jealous boyfriend!" Nat complained. I shook my head at my friend's desire. Just then, a certain hyper American ran in.

"JESSICA!" He screeched. "Guess what, guess what, guess what, guess what, guess what, guess what, guess what-"

"WHAT is it, Al?" I cut the American off, wanting to get him to be quiet. Nat was giggling.

"SPAAAAAAAAAACE!" He shouted, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as he did.

"…You played Portal 2 on my computer, didn't you?" I said, glaring at the American.

"That, Gretel and Hansel, Slender, AND Eternally Us!" He said.

"Don't touch my computer without my permission!" I shouted, slamming my hand on the oak dining table.

"Don't worry, I won't, because I'm doing to start working on my dream! Which is…" America paused for effect.

"To go to SPAAAAAAAACE!" Nat and America sang at the same time. I face-palmed.

"Shut up, you are giving me a headache." China shouted, walking in. He sat down next to me and sighed. "How can you stand this, Jessica? America and England nearly made me go crazy after the Opium War, yet your dealing with them so well."

"I just play rage games like Cat Mario or The Unfair Platformer and scream and cuss at the screen until I feel good." I said, picking at my finger nails which I had recently cut.

"How do we not hear-"

"The walls of my room are soundproofed." I explained. He let out a small 'ah' and leaned back in his chair. I straightened out my Cardcaptor Sakura t-shirt and listened to America and Nat sing about space.

"Let me guess, America played Portal 2 on your computer." Gwen said, walking in. I swallowed when I saw her and nearly choked on my own spit.

"W-What are you wearing?" I asked, shocked to see Gwen look so… feminine. She wore a jean skirt with a pale pink tank top and leather jacket that stopped just below her ribcage.

"Romano and I will be going shopping together so I'd figure I'd try to look nice." She explained.

"Well," I said and got up. "I guess it's time to get everyone together."

With that Gwen, China, and I went to gather everyone up right outside the door.

"All right, everyone make sure you got the money I gave you because if you lose I'm not giving you more. The mall we're going to is-" Before I could continue Nat and America interrupted me.

"IN SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" They sang loudly. We all stared at them before I coughed.

"I should have seen that coming… Anyway, get in your assigned car and lets-a go!" I shouted. With that everyone scrambled to the vans they wanted to be in. I walked over to my van and slipped into the driver seat.

"Shut up you damn wanker!"

"Space, going to space, can't wait!"

"M-Maple…"

"Who are you?"

"Can you stop releasing sexual tension? !"

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! ?"

"Ve~ Germany is really scary!"

I sighed. Of course I got the F.A.C.E family and Germany and Italy. Well, at least I knew the drive to the mall would be interesting…

…

Once we got to the mall, my patience was running _very_ thin with my car guest. And it seemed they noticed, because they had all shut up the moment I changed the radio to the alternative rock station and glared at the road, I was also sure I was glaring at the road and looked , because Iggy placed his hand and my knee and patted it, trying to calm me down.

We reached the mall (THANK GOD) and got out of the vans.

"How was your drive here?" Gwen asked me as we waited for the others to get out of the van.

"Hell." I said in the most monotone voice I could manage. Gwen sweat dropped, and I sighed, facing the others.

"Now that we're here-"

"In-" Before America could finish cutting me off I gripped his collar and brought his face close to mine.

"If you say that word one more damn time, I will f***ing castrate you then kill you painfully and slowly." I hissed, making the glasses-wearing man pale faced nearly instantly. I let go, and let out a sigh of relief as my anger trickled away.

"Right, because I'm annoyed, I'll make this short and sweet. Stay in groups of two or more, make sure your phones are turned up, and if any of you are arrested I will not get you out." I explained, with that everyone started partnering up and headed toward the mall entrance.

"You alright, love?" England asked, taking one of my hands in his.

"Yeah, just… really annoyed." I said with a sigh, leaning against him. "I can see how it was hard to work with him in WWII."

"Well," He said with a dark chuckle. "I have worse memories of my time with him."

I frowned at that comment, but soon forgot as we passed through the sliding doors of the malls entrance. I looked around at the families and people who surrounded us, talking and milling around.

"Is there anywhere in particular you want to go first?" I asked England, who was looking around at the stores and people who surrounded us.

"I'm not sure, but why don't we head to Hot Topic to get your plush?" He offered. I nodded and took his hand, which made him blush.

"W-Wanker! I don't need you to lead me, I'm not a child!" He said. I smiled at his tusendere-ness and kept leading him, giggling the whole way.

…

"Please, Arthur!"

"No! I-I'm fine, I don't need you to come in with me! Besides, I have enough clothes." England said, resisting me.

"You're acting like me when I was little! Suck it up!" I cried.

England and I had finished up my school shopping and I got three new t-shirt (a Little Mermaid one, a Green Day one, and a Paramore on) along with three pairs of jeans and a three skirts (one white, one black, and one blue.) Now I was trying to get England to buy some clothes for school, but he insisted he was fine.

"England, when fall rolls around you'll need more than thin jeans and t-shirts. Come on, at least try on a few things." I asked England.

"I am a grown man, you can't make me." He said. With a silent sigh, I realized what I would have to do. I snaked my arms around England's waist and looked up at him, putting on puppy eyes and moving my lower lips into a pout.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaase, Iggy?" I asked. H froze up, realizing I wasn't going to take no for an answer. After a moment, he sighed.

"Fine."

"Thank you." I said, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. He was blushing as I dragged him to a nearby store. Together, we chose a three outfits for him to try on. I waited outside the dressing rooms, wanting to see what England looked like. After a moment or two, he peeked out.

"These clothes make me feel so… insecure." He said.

"Come on, let me see, at least. I bet you look great!" I said, hoping to raise his spirits. After a bit of hesitation he came out. He wore a green dark grey striped, v-neck, long sleeved t-shirt and black jeans with a belt. We even found his a pair of shoes, dark green converse high-tops.

"Y-You look awesome." I said. I was toning it down a bit, because I thought he looked drop dead sexy.

"I'll take the blood coming out of your nose as a compliment as well." England said teasingly. I realized I was, indeed, having a nosebleed. Wiping the blood away, I waited for England to change. We bought all three outfits and the shoes.

We decided to just walk through the mall after that, visit a few shops and such. We were considering going to Barens and Nobles when we heard a terribly familiar voice.

"Oh, if it isn't the red-head attention hog and that cutie Brit." Mary-Sue walked up in front of us. She wore a pink crop top that showed far too much and short that were just… ugh.

"Leave us alone Mary. It's near the end of summer and I don't want to have to deal with you more than I have to when in school." I said.

"As if I care. I just wanted to talk to that sexah boy next to you." She said. I face palmed at her terrible pronunciation of the word sexy. Not to mention I went blood red with anger when she practically tackled England. Much to my shock, England pushed her off.

"Get off me! I-I apologize, but I have a girlfriend." England told her slowly.

"Well, I bet she can't f-"

"Don't finish that," I asked. "Just, please, for the love of all that is good, decent, and modest don't."

"Hmp, let me guess, you're his girlfriend? You couldn't even talk to a boy with all that stupid anime crap in your head.

I opened my mouth to spit back a comeback, but England grabbed my chin, turned my head and kissed me on the lips. The kiss lasted several seconds, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Mary going red with rage. Once done, England faced her.

"Your point, love?" England asked. Mary just made an annoyed sound and walked off. He then said something that shocked me. "I hate that woman."

"I do to." I said. I looked up at England with a smile. "Let's go get some candy from that chocolate shop we passed earlier."

"Sounds smashing," England said. He held his arm out to me. "Shall we?"

With a smile, I wrapped my arm around his and we walked on.

Nat's P.o.V.

"I hate decisions…" I mumbled, staring at the wide variety of candles in front of me. I had done my clothes shopping with my family a couple days ago, so I was just shopping for random stuff. Russia had enough clothes already, so he was with me.

"What about this one?" Russia held a white candle in front of me. I sniffed it and was soon hooked on the scent.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's called dark chocolate vanilla swirl." He replied with a cute smile. I glomped him.

"Thank you for helping me!" I cried. As we were checking out, we heard shouting outside, and saw America being chased around by security guards.

"Can we leave him?" Russia asked.

"Sorry, Russia, but no. If we do Jessica will make so he sings soprano the rest of his life." I explained to the Russian. Giving him my bag, I went over to solve the problem with America and the security guards.

Romano's P.o.V.

Gwen had shocked me today. She looked beautiful, and did I mean that. Anyone would be shocked to lean she's a football player from how refined she looked. Right now we were sitting in a café area in the Barens and Nobel book shop, talking and laughing. What little we had bought was at our feet.

"Would you like something from the menu?" I asked her.

"Just a black coffee." She said. With a nod, I got up and walked over to the counter. I ordered Gwen's coffee and a cappuccino for me. Once our orders came out, I turned around, and much to my shock, there was a guy standing next to Gwen. He looked like a typical jock, and he was flirting with my Gwen! I felt my anger boil up, and stomped toward the two.

"What do you think you're doing with my girl, b*****d?" I asked him. He turned around, and even though he toward over me, I wasn't scared.

"You're this chicks boyfriend?" He asked. "You're a shrimp!"

"At least I don't got balls for brains." I spat back. He grabbed my collar and lifted my off the ground.

"That's it, I'm gonna- WAAAH!" He never finished that sentence, because Gwen punched him in the face.

"Touch him and I kill you…" She hissed, emanating an evil aura. The guy, seemingly terrified of Gwen, ran away. "Ass."

"Thanks for helping me right there. Oh, and here's your coffee." I said, and handed Gwen her coffee.

"Thanks." She said. She then grabbed my wrist, scooped the bags up, and dragged me out the front door of the store. "Come on."

"W-Where the hell are you taking me! ?"

"Nat, Russia, and America were thrown out of the mall and now we have to leave, and we also have to try and keep Jessica from killing America." She explained. I sighed, swearing if Jessica didn't kill that Americano b*****d I would for running me and Gwen's date.

It was just one of those days.

**Yeah, I couldn't think of much and lost motivation since I've been moving around a lot and my laziness is kind of taken over, but I wanted to get this done. Tell me what you think. Laters!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Ch. 28: Sweet Child O' Mine

England's P.o.V.

I knocked on the door to Jessica's room, feeling a tad bit nervous. The beginning of my first (and only) year in a high school was coming fast, and I would be attending with Jessica, Nat, and Gwen. I figured now would be the perfect time to squeeze one final spell in before I had to devote my attention to things such as studying. So I had to tell Jessica in case something went wrong.

"Love?" I asked, peeking my head in the room. I wasn't shocked to see Gwen and Nat in here, but I was shocked to see them looking through Jessica's closet and Jessica not doing anything. In fact, she seemed oblivious to them, and her eyes were stuck on her computer screen.

"What are you doing?" I asked the two women. Both looked up from the box the were rummaging through.

"Looking though Jessica's cosplay," Gwen said, before returning her attention to the box, and going wide-eyed. "No way! She has Misao, Ib, and Devil Survivor cosplay? !"

"Huh, you didn't know? I'd figure you'd at least know about the Devil Survivor stuff, especially since she's watching the Devil Survivor 2 anime this very moment. She flipped out in happiness when she learned 'bout it. Wait, she has Misao cosplay? ! Who knew she was such a horror game fanatic? I'd figured she'd hate games like that, especially after the Human Centipede incident…" Nat commented.

Nat wanting to know what she was speaking of, I turned toward my girlfriend and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a bit, but when she looked up she smiled. She paused the video she was watching and took her earbuds out of her ears.

"Hey," She greeted me.

"Afternoon, Jess," I said and kissed her on the forehead. "There's something I need to ask."

"You wanna do a spell?" She guessed.

"H-How did you-"

"You're carrying your spell book." She said, pointing at the book under my arm. "Sure, but mind telling me what it does? So I don't get surprised."

"I would, but the person who wrote this book obviously didn't want many others to read it, because it's worded so oddly." I explained. "It has something to do with age though."

"That worries me, but okay, you can do the spell. But why would you buy a spell book like that?" She asked.

"It was very rare, but if I had known how much trouble it would have caused I would have never touched it." I admitted.

"Alright… What are you doing with my cosplay? !" Jessica explained. She had turned a bit her chair a bit, and from the corner of her eye, saw Gwen and Nat rummaging through her closet.

"Looking at your cosplay. And I never knew you were a fan of male Aki from Misao, Jess. You need to tell me these things." Nat said, holding up a red-brown wig. Jessica gritted her teeth.

"Get out of my closet."

"Nah, I wanna keep looking at your cosplay. I knew you had a Garry cosplay, but I didn't know you also had Ib and Mary." Nat said, brushing her off.

"Nat-"

"HUMAN CENTIPEDE!" Nat randomly exclaimed. Jessica let out a small shriek and put her head on her desk, covering her head with her arms.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" Jessica screamed, making Nat laugh sadistically. I looked at Gwen, who sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Long time ago, Nat literally forced Jessica to watch the Human Centipede by tying her to a chair and putting her in front of the TV. I won't go into how badly they fought after that or how long, but let's just say I had to lock them in a closet for six hours to get them to forgive each other and Jessica couldn't go to the doctor or bathroom alone for over almost a year. Now when anyone even mentions the movie Jessica covers her ears and makes noise so she doesn't think about the movie. Personally, I don't blame her. That movie was just plain terrible." Gwen said with a shiver.

I merely nodded and shuffled out of the room, feeling a bit awkward. I went down stairs, where the other countries were waiting.

"What did ma cheri say?" The frog-face asked.

"She said we could perform the spell." I said, pulling the book out. "Now, everyone just gather-"

"Hang on, Iggy," America interrupted me. "I gotta question."

"What, you git?"

"Why do we always have to be a part of your spells? It just causes trouble." America said.

"What if I just so happen to use a spell that sends us back? It would take a while for my magic to be restored, so it's just safer this way." I explained. I left out that if I had to go through some kind of embarrassing spell, so did they. "Now let's get this over with."

With that, everyone gathered around in a circle and I began the spell.

Jessica's P.o.V.

It had been a few minutes since England left my room and I had calmed down and got Nat and Gwen out of my cosplay, and they were now interrogating me about what else I never told them.

"Come on! What else don't we know about you!" Nat whined. I though popped into my head, and I had to hold back a hug smile. I turned around and faced them with the most deadpan expression I could.

"I have an attraction o men in suits." With that, Nat's jaw dropped to the floor and Gwen went white as snow. After several seconds of silence I broke into laughter.

"O-Oh my g-gosh! Your f-face! S-So freaking p-priceless!" I exclaimed around my laughter. Gwen and Nat realized what I just did and began giggling, which soon turned into laughter.

Our laughter was interrupted, however, by a bright flash of light from outside my door. We looked at each other, before heading out the doorway. We stomped down the stairs and into the living room, which was covered in smoke.

"Arthur? Germany! Russia? ! Where are they?" I asked the others, who shrugged. I took a few steps into the living room, but was stopped by a voice.

"Don't step on the awesome me!" I heard Prussia exclaim, but his voice sounded higher. I looked down, and my eyes widened. Prussia was there… Only he was much smaller, with a bit more chubbiness to his face, and was dressed in what resembled old knight clothing.

He was a chibi, a much younger Prussia.

"Prussia?" I asked, still shocked. I bent down and picked him up, holding onto him by putting my hands under his arms. I held him out at arms length.

"Yes, it is the awesome me! Put me down, and why are you so much bigger and my voice so weird? ! What did eyebrows do to us?" Prussia demanded. He looked down at himself, and gasped. "W-Wha? ! T-The awesome me… I look like was I did thousands of years ago!"

"HE IS CHIBI! SO KAWAII!" Nat exclaimed and took Prussia from me, pulling him it a hug. Nat pressed his head against the chest area of her black t-shirt, and Prussia blushed with a grin on his face, obviously thinking perverted things.

"H-Hey! Put me down, Gwen? ! I'm not some d**n child!" I heard Romano say. I looked over and saw Gwen picking up a chibi Romano.

"Right now you are." Gwen countered and put Romano in front of a mirror. He gapped at his reflection a moment.

"I… You… Me… That… That scone eating b*****d is going to pay!" Romano said, beginning to throw a tantrum. Gwen scooped him up and began cradling him.

"There, there, don't throw a tantrum." Gwen cooed. She had three younger brothers, so she naturally knew how to calm a child, even if he was baby country. Romano stopped cussing, but her kept struggling, obviously wanting to be out of Gwen's grasp.

"I am not a baby, d*** it!"

I chuckled at the display and looked around as smoke cleared from the room. Most appeared to have been in their child/chibi forms, except one person.

"China?" I asked, walking up to said country. China, instead of being a child, was a young teen. His hair was _waaaaaaay_ longer, it reached his waist, and he still seemed to be developing, as his shoulders were not as broad as they are when he was an adult (which wasn't too broad to begin with) and his waist was a bit thin. He honestly looked like a chick.

"That hurt… What happened to us… and my voice…" China moaned.

"Here. Give me your hand." I said, holding my hand out to him. He lifted his hand in the air and groped around for mine for minute, before I too his wrist and yanked him up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around a moment he then looked toward me. He must have realized something must have been wrong, because he had to tilt his head up to see me since his head was level with my chest.

"…WHAT HAPPANED TO ME? !" He shrieked. The then began (what I assumed was) cussing in Chinese and running around, utterly confused at what was going on.

"Agh… All of you shut up…" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked toward the center of the room and saw England sprawled across the floor, in his cute chibi kid form. I walked over to him and kneeled down. I picked him up and set him on his feet. He stumbled around a bit, rubbing his eyes and yawning, and it took all my willpower not to fan girl his sheer adorableness. He looked up at me, and his eyes widened.

"W-What? ! How'd you get so huge, and what happened to my voice? !" he exclaimed. He looked down at his clothes, which resembled the archer-like clothes he wore in the anime, and let out a yelp. "Ah! I'm a bloody child again! This can't be happening! Damn spell book!"

With that, England began stomping his tiny feet on the spell book, which did no damage to the cover or pages. I giggled a bit at the act and picked him up again, and set him back down in front of me.

"Don't pick me up! I'm a bloody grown man!" He exclaimed.

"I know you are," I said and patted his head of hair (which was so fluffy!). "So you shouldn't be throwing a tantrum like a child, right? Beside, you put a spell timer on the spell so you'll return to normal, right?"

England blushed and pushed my hand away before pouting so cutely I let out the tiniest, quietest squeal I could manage. "I-I guess. Y-You don't need to tell me, Jessi… Though, our minds may be a more child like because of the transformation…"

"Black Sheep! What did you do to me!" I heard France exclaim. He was a bit older than England, but still a chibi. He was dressed in a little renaissance outfit with a hat and tiny cape. I lost it.

"YOU ARE TOO ADORABLE!" I nearly screamed and scooped France up. I sprung around with him in my arms, holding him close.

"I knew that would happen." I heard Gwen say, most likely with a smirk.

"WHAT? !" England shouted. He sounded both jealous and p*ssed.

"Oddly, Jessica's favorite chibi has always been France. We don't know why. Then again, my favorite chibi is Belarus and Nat adores chibi Lithuania, so we have our fair share of odd anime favorites."

"I'm so sorry, Iggy, but I couldn't help it!" I exclaimed. I looked down at France, who looked both shocked and happy. He held his tongue out to England and grabbed my Fairy Tail t-shirt with a tiny fist and snuggled into it. I squealed again, I couldn't help it.

"Get your bloody hands off my girlfriend, you perverted frog-faced wanker!" England shouted (It sounded a bit weird when he called me his girlfriend) and ran up to my legs. He tried jumping up, trying to reach France but he didn't get much air.

"Make me, Black Sheep." France taunted. Deciding I had held France enough, I set him down on the ground and picked England up.

"Better?" I asked him.

"Much better," He mumbled and put his head under the crook of my neck. I nearly passed out from cuteness overload. I heard something odd, and chuckled at what I saw.

"Nat, stop holding Prussia and Russia so close to each other, or else one of them is going to end up a red stain on your t-shirt." I told Nat, who was hugging Russia and Prussia.

"But they are so cute!" She whined.

"Now, or I will force you to go to ComicCon as Waldo."

"Who are you going as?"

"I'm debating between Link and Ramona Flowers."

"Okay…" Nat said sadly and set Prussia down, who went over to sit with Germany (who did look a bit like HRE, but with lighter hair and eyes). I set England down and he went to pick up his spell book.

"China, watch them. Nat and Gwen, outside, please." I said. Without waiting for a response I walked out of the living room and into the hall. After a few moments Nat and Gwen joined me in the hall.

"What's up?" Gwen asked.

"Please stay and help me." I said in a desperate tone.

"What?" She asked.

"You know I am terrible with kids. And even if they're countries stuck in kid bodies, I don't think I'll be able to handle that. Please stay, at lease until tonight when I put them asleep or the spell timer wears off." I begged.

It was true. I had little energy that most kids loved in an adult and wasn't very good with them in general. I had a terrible babysitter as a kid, and she had two younger rotten little brats, and that's where my roots for being terrible with kids began since I was treated terribly by her and her brats. I recall more that enough time sitting in her bathroom and crying away because of how awful she and her kids were. I had very few good memories that involved children younger than me, and I just tried to avoid them. Now that kids are so tech savvy, sassy, and whatever I know I couldn't handle some.

"Sure, I don't mind." Gwen said.

"I will, on one condition…" Nat said with an evil glint in her eye. "Give me your Garry cosplay."

"Hell no."

"Fine… Then, when the countries are back to normal, you have to watch the Human Centipede with them in the living room."

"No way am I going to do that!"

"Bye then!" Nat said and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" I called after her, and said something I would surely regret. "Fine…"

"Yay~ I get to play with the chibis more!" Nat exclaimed and ran back into the living room.

"She's so…" Gwen began, but trailed off.

"Unique?" I suggested. And she nodded. We went back into the living room and saw Nat smothering Russia in a hug and China trying to calm down America, who was a little ball of energy, and England, who look P. . Gwen went over to help China and calm down Romano and Germany, who were fighting.

"Bella Jessica?" I looked down and saw chibi Italy pulling at the hem of my black skirt. I refrained a squeal and kneeled down.

"Yes, Italia?" I asked the cute little country.

"Can we have pasta for lunch?" He asked. I looked at the watch on my wrist and saw it was just pass one.

"Sure."

"Can I help?"

"Sure," I said and picked him up. I held him close but I wasn't sure why. I set him down on the counter and pulled out a big pot, a jar of sauce, and a couple boxes of spaghetti. I filled the pot with water and placed on the stove to heat up. I picked Italy up off the counter and placed him on the ground.

"You want to help me set the table?" I asked. He nodded. I pulled out 14 plates and 14 sets of silverware and set them on the table in a pile. We set the plates out with the silverware and I returned to the pot. I placed the pasta in the pot and after a bit it was done. I put a smaller amount than I normally would, because I assumed as children they wouldn't be as hungry as they normally would.

"Italia, will you go get the others?" I asked the country.

"Okay." He said and ran over the doorway. He suddenly tripped, and I watched as he fell to the ground. I heard a sniffle, then he began crying. I set down the jar of sauce I held and walked over to him.

"What wrong?" I asked, kneeling down next to him. He got up and jerk around, and much to my shock, wrapped around his tiny arms around my waist. I stiffened a bit, and looked down at Italy. Unconsciously, I lifted my hand and patted him on the head gently. I gentle separated him from me, and saw small little lines on the his knee. He must have landed on the edge of where the carpet met the tile of the kitchen.

A memory flashed in my head, one of my old babysitter. I had been playing in the kitchen, marching around a counter island, when I placed all my weight on my right foot which was on it's side a bit too much. I had fallen and my heel hit the side of the island, and a good bit of skin was taken off of it. My babysitter had been in the next room over, and I sat there, crying for _five damn minutes_. When she finally came in and saw me crying all she did was slap a band-aid on the back of my heel and yell at me, because she had to leave her daughter just because I was crying over a "little cut."

Instantly, I scooped Italy up and took him into the bathroom. I set him on the toilet and rummaged through the medicine cabinet. I pulled out some non-sting disinfectant cream and two band-aid. I kneeled down and squirted a bit of the cream on my finger, and applied it to the cut on Italy's knees. I did the same for the other and applied the bandages.

"Better?" I asked the little chibi country.

"Si, thank you, Jessica." Italy said. I had to keep a squeal in at his cuteness and instead picked him up. I went out to the living room. "Lunch is ready!"

A blurry of kids, preteens, and teenagers passed me, and I fell flat on my butt from the force of the wind following them. Italy squirmed out of my arms and ran into the kitchen, following the other children. I got back up and followed them through the kitchen into the dining room. Everyone was shoving pasta into their mouths and I decided there was only one other thing to do. Join them. I sat down and began eating my own pasta.

Once everyone was done I was left to clean up. I began placing plates on top of each other and setting silverware on top of that. Before I could reach the next plate a small hand reached out and grabbed it for me.

"Let me help." France said, looking up at me.

"Alright, if you insist." I said, grateful for the help. With the help of the younger country, I was able to clean up twice as fast. He even helped me wash the dishes, though we did splash each other a bit and had to clean up after that (I also got the stomach area of my Fairy Tail shirt drenched and had to wait for it to dry). I headed back into the kitchen and sat down in my dad's hug recliner and put the foot rest up.

I closed my eyes and leaned back, listening to Nat coo over the chibi countries, Gwen shout at Romano to stop cussing, and China trying to get England to stop pulling on France's hair. I felt a tug on my short sleeve and looked to the side. Canada was looking up at me with Kumajiro, who was just as big as him, was standing behind him with his paws on top of his owners head.

"Hey, Canada. What's up?" I asked the little country. He looked up at me with his adorable purple eyes and held a book out to me. I was shocked to see it was my old Wizard of Oz book. I looked down at him and arched an eyebrow.

"You really want me to read to you?" I asked. He nodded as Kumajiro nuzzled the back of his head. I guessed that being temporarily transformed into a child really did change their mind set a bit. With a shrug, I picked up the little country and his bear and set one on each side. I propped the book open in my lap and began reading quietly, in almost a whisper. Half way through the book I failed to notice Kuma and Canada asleep at my side. As I neared the end of my book, I fell asleep, and had the most peculiar dream…

**CLIFFY! I haven't had a cliffhanger in a while. And that's that. I'm glad at how this chapter came out, and as you can guess, next chapter will show Jessica's peculiar dream.**

**By the way, I actually have started a story on Fictionpress if you want to check it out. My name is One-Winged Steampunk and the story is called A Small Problem . Feel free to check it out.**

**Tell me what you think! Laters!**


End file.
